Mi Historia De Amor
by CrisDonoso95
Summary: Cuando creía que todo estaba bien, cuando me sentía completamente feliz y amada... aquel accidente lo arruina todo. Intento no romperme y lidiar con lo que cargo, con un amigo-lobo, con una nueva familia de vampiro y con el regreso de mi peor pesadilla.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Me agaché para poder coger el vaso, para demostrar que, a pesar de todo, no era una inútil. Me agaché y entonces lo sentí… un líquido bajó por entre mis piernas hasta llegar al suelo dejándolo todo empapado.

_Respira, Bella_ –me recordó su voz en mi cabeza.

Y así lo hice. Cogí aire por la boca llenando mis pulmones al máximo y expulsándolo por mi nariz.

-Mark –grito Arual-, Bella ha roto aguas

Y, como si de una bala se tratase Mark apareció en menos de tres segundos enfrente de mí. Me cogió en brazos y dijo:

-Gracias Arual, tranquilízate y descansa, ¿vale? –Giró su cabeza hacia mí-. Muy bien Bella, sigue así. Inspira, expira… muy bien sigue así –animó mientras me depositaba en mi cama, situada en la única habitación existente en la tercera planta de esa enorme casa, en tiempo record, tardó dos segundos.

Me puso con toda la delicadeza y cuidado posible en la amplia cama cubierta por un juego de sábanas dorado –como sus ojos- y, a los pocos segundos, Fany y Danny aparecieron en la habitación. Danny traía unas cuantas toallas, las cuales depositó en el sofá de cuero negro. Fany traía una caja de metal y las agujas para la anestesia, la cual dejó en mi mesita de noche para después girarse y decirle a Danny:

-Danny, baja y quédate junto con Arual y con Sofía

Danny abrió la boca para replicar pero, rápidamente, Fany lo agarró por un brazo y lo alejó de la habitación –lo cual, en estos momentos, era lo más seguro para mí- y le dijo:

-Tranquilo Danny, Sofía pronto regresará de su caza-y con eso, Fany echó fuera a Danny sin darle un solo segundo para replicar o decir algo.

Yo no pude aguantar más las ganas de vomitar y vomité los últimos dos litros de sangre ingeridos.

-Tranquila, Bella, todo va a ir bien –dijo Mark en un vano intento por animarme, no obstante, intenté sonreír, pero las contracciones –las cuales habían empezado hace ya un rato- me lo impidieron ya que el dolor era tan fuerte que mi intento por sonreír se transformó en una enorme y fea mueca de dolor.

Fany se acercó a mi y me quitó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior –me hubiera sonrojado, pero el dolor ocupaba toda mi mente, no tenía espacio para mandar la orden de impulsar la sangre hacía arriba, hacia mis mejillas-.

-Estás bastante dilatada, Bella- comentó- Mark, inyéctala una dosis de morfina –ordenó.

Mark se alejó de nosotras y se acercó a la mesita. Cogió la horrenda-estúpida-gigante-monstruosa inyección y la llenó con el líquido transparente –o droga- la cual me privaría del dolor –cosa que deseaba y agradecía-, me adormilaría y me idiotizaría –como Edward hacía conmigo… él siempre fue mi droga personal.

-Bella, es la hora –dijo Mark-. Yo sé que serás fuerte y sobrevivirás, demuéstrame que no me equivoco.

Yo asentí y cerré mis ojos, no quería ver como la fina y puntiaguda punta de la jeringuilla se encontraba con mi piel y la traspasaba. No lo vi, pero lo sentí. Sentí como la aguja penetraba mi piel del brazo y como la droga o morfina era inyectada en mí.

-Muy bien Bella –dijo Fany-. Esperemos unos segundos a que la morfina funcione y empezaremos. Estate tranquila Bella, estaremos contigo todo el tiempo, no nos iremos, no te dejaremos, te apoyaremos –dijo Fany, acariciando mi mejilla.

-Ni yo mismo lo hubiera dicho mejor –dijo Mark mientras se inclinaba para depositar un beso en mi frente y besar los labios de su amada esposa, Fany.

Yo ya empezaba a notar como las drogas hacías efecto en mi y al segundo siguiente Fany ya estaba en posición para poder empezar el parto.

Todo fue muy rápido, después de empujar un par de veces y jadear en busca del aire que se escapaba de mis pulmones y haberme roto un brazo y las dos pierna durante el largo y doloroso parto, lo oí. Oí el sonido más maravilloso del mundo entero, el llanto de mi bebé.

-Enhorabuena, Bella, es una niña –dijo una Fany cubierta de mi sangre cargando a una preciosa niña cubierta de sangre de rizos cobres y ojos de un expresivo y hermoso marrón chocolate. A pesar de estar cubierta de mi sangre era hermosa.

Use la poca fuerza que me quedaba para extender mis brazos, lanzando un pequeño gemido de dolor al mover el brazo roto, en una muda petición para que me la dejará coger. Fany no vaciló ni dudó cuando se acercó a mí con la niña envuelta en una toalla rosa que Mark le acababa de dar.

-Renesme Carlie… -susurré

Sentir el cálido peso de mi hija me convirtió en la anterior Bella, la Bella que era antes de que él… arruinase mi vida. La pequeña me miró con sus preciosos y expresivos ojos marrón idénticos a los míos, alzó su delicada, pequeña y cálida manita a mi cara y pude ver como en mi mente aparecía yo misma pero vista desde fuera, como si fuera vista… como si yo fuera ella.

Sonreí, mi hija tenía un don. Ella podía mostrar a los demás lo que ella quisiese con solo su toque…

Entonces me sonrió y yo jadeé. Ella poseía una perfecta y blanquísima dentadura con todos sus dientecito. Apartó su manita de mi cara y, aun sonriendo, tocó mi aún abultado vientre.

Sentí que iba perdiendo fuerzas, miré a Fany la cual enseguida captó mi mirada, cogió a la pequeña y se la dio a Mark, el cual se la llevó para terminar de lavarla.

Entonces un dolor cruzó mi vientre y mis entrañas se retorcieron de dolor, mi columna tembló provocando que un gritó escapara de mis labio.

Fany estuvo como rayo encima de mi, comprobando que todo estuviera bien. Mientras tanto yo lloraba de dolor y pequeños grititos y quejidos de dolor se escapaban. El dolor era tres veces peor que el dolor que sentí cuando James me rompió la pierna, que cuando los cristales se clavaron en mis piernas en aquella estúpida clase de ballet.

Fany jadeó, incrédula y dijo en un susurro:

-Imposible… Bella, son mellizos –dijo y salió corriendo a por la siguiente dosis de morfina, me pinchó varias veces hasta que estuve completamente drogada y no me quejaba ni lloraba del dolor que ya no sentía gracias al uso de los fármacos.

Después de unos cuantos minutos que para mi fueron igual de largos que años el llanto de mi pequeño bebé resonó en las paredes de mi habitación y en mi corazón. Con la poca fuerza que tenía extendí mis blandos y sin fuerza brazos para poder cogerlo. Fany me lo pasó y con cuidado lo depositó en mis brazos.

Jadeé pero no de dolor si no de haber visto a mi hijo, a mi segundo angelito. Él era precioso, tenía mi pelo castaño pero igual de rebelde que su padre y sus ojos… sus ojos era de un verde esmeralda precioso e increíblemente hermoso, como los de su padre cuando aun era humano…

Una imagen llegó a mi cabeza. Era yo pero… ¿Tan mal me veía? En la imagen había una chica sudorosa y sonrosada de pelo castaño y con ojos soñadores y felices pero que aun mostraban un gran dolor, el del rechazo, el dolor del desamor… el mío… La imagen me venía desde fuera entonces comprendí el poder de mi pequeño.

Entonces me vino a la cabeza el pensamiento de… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no se hubiera ido, si Edward siguiera conmigo?

Mi pequeño debió de recibir eso ya que una imagen de Edward me vino a la cabeza y el pensamiento mostraba duda.

Yo simplemente sonreí y el me respondió regalándome una hermosa sonrisa idéntica a la de su hermana, llena de preciosos, pulidos y blancos dientecitos repartidos en dos hileras en su pequeña boquita. Pero la sonrisa… era idéntica a la de su padre.

-Edward Jacob, serás un rompecorazones –dije dándole el nombre de mis dos seres más queridos, el nombre de los dos hombres que, después de todo, me habían abandonado a mi suerte: Edward el amor de mi vida y Jacob, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano.

Entonces Mark llegó con otra manta, Fany cogió al pequeño E.J. y lo puso en la mata. Mark se lo llevó y Fany se dirigió a la mesita de noche donde se encontraba la caja metálica, la abrió y de ella sacó dos enorme jeringuillas de plata y opacas.

Yo estaba todavía adormilada, apenas sentía ya mis extremidades pero aun así podía sentir la pérdida de sangre que estaba teniendo no sé como pude pero templé al ver que Fany se acercaba con las dos enormes y plateadas jeringuillas hacia mi.

-¿Qué… qué es eso? –tartamudeé débilmente.

-Ponzoña… al parecer Cullen estaba preparado, te iba a transformar sin romper el tratado, simplemente iba a inyectar el veneno en tus venas y en tu corazón –explicó Fany

¿Edward? ¿Edward me quería transformar? ¿Iba a hacer eso por mí? ¿Por qué? Yo solo era una mascota para él. Sonreí, aunque Edward no estuviera conmigo el me iba a transformar ya que ese veneno, esa ponzoña era la suya, la que empezaba a salir de sus colmillos después de cada beso, después de algún mal pensamiento que tenía alguna persona sobre mi y le hacía querer matar al poseedor de ese pensamiento, o eso decía él.

De repente todo ocurrió muy rápido:

La sangre subió por mi garganta hasta llegar a mis labios y salir de mi boca.

El gritó de miedo de Fany "¡Mark, dios mío, ayúdame! ¡Esta perdiendo demasiada sangre!".

Un movimiento mío y un sonido espantoso.

Un sonido como el de un huso rompiéndose pero mucho mas fuerte.

Un grito de pánico "¡Su columna!".

Y lo ultimo que sentí antes de que todo se convirtiera en una masa de oscuridad, tinieblas, pesadillas, miedo y dolor fue un pinchazo directo al corazón, el sonido de un corazón cambiando.

Sin embargo, después de haber conocido a mis hijos, jurar que lo olvidaría y que no me volvería a enamorar lo último que pensé fue dirigido a él: "Edward, te amo".

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo el prefacio de MHDA, mi segundo fic, también es M.

A partir de aquí los capítulos serán de 5 a 8 páginas del word.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Si dejan reviews subiré antes, en serio.

Muchas gracias por leerme, besos, abrazos, las quiere:

Vuestra muy loca escritora:

CaBC (Cris)


	2. 1B:Fin del verano

**1B****: Fin del verano**

La poca luz del sol me despertó del maravilloso sueño que tenía. En parte me molestaba el haberme levantado ya que el sueño era increíblemente bueno… ¿cómo no? En el aparecía Edward, todos los sueños en los que saliera Edward eran perfectos. Pero por otra parte estaba contenta ya que lo más seguro es que podría volver a verle pero ahora en la realidad.

Suspiré y me levanté de mi cama, me puse mis zapatillas de andar por casa con forma de conejito y me fui directa al baño a darme un buen baño de agua caliente. Preparé mi champú y mi jabón, ambos con olor a fresa y la ropa: una corta camisa de tirantes de color azul oscuro, unos shorts negros y mis deportivas Reebok azules favoritas.

Después de bañarme, vestirme, peinarme el pelo en una coleta alta y cepillarme los dientes, salí del baño cogí el pijama y la ropa sucia que había en el cesto y lo bajé todo a la lavadora.

Bajé las escaleras con cuidado y sin caerme. Entré en la cocina y me dirigí a la esquina donde se encontraba la lavadora. Metí la ropa, eché el jabón y la programé. Cuando terminé un ruido enorme, el cual hubiera sido muy vergonzoso para mí si estuviera acompañada, salió de mis tripas.

Reí y me preparé mi desayuno: unas tostadas y mi leche con cola-cao.

Cuando di el último mordisco a mi tostada, me dispuse a terminar de beberme mi delicioso cola-cao pero el sonido de unos nudillos al tocar mi puerta me detuvieron.

Sabía quien era lo cual hizo que me pusiera más nerviosa. Corrí, aun con mi taza en la mano, a la entrada, me miré en el espejo que había allí y una vez vi que estaba presentable, me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí.

Y allí estaba él. Tan guapo, perfecto y glorioso como el dios griego que era. Con su hermoso cabello color cobrizo despeinado, indomable y salvajemente salvaje, su toque propio de personalidad. Sus ojos hoy eran de un dorado hermoso y tremendamente precioso, como siempre. Llevaba una camisa azul de manga corta muy ajustada a su escultural y hermoso cuerpo y unos pantalones cortos de color negro en su cintura dejaban ver parte de sus calzoncillos azules y más abajo (No sean malpensadas), unas Adidas blancas adornaban sus pies.

Sonreí, otra vez íbamos a juego.

Se inclinó hacía mi y me besó suave pero dulcemente, con un simple y casto beso en mis labio. Apartó su boca de la mía y la acercó a mi oído.

-Otro día que vamos a juego ¿no?

Yo, simplemente, asentí. Entonces todo fue muy rápido:

Se acercó más a mi y, después de quitar la taza de mis manos y dejarla en la mesita que había en la entrada. Cerró la puerta con un simple pero decidido movimiento de su pie y después sus brazos estaban en mi cintura y sus labios sobre los míos. Su lengua acariciando mi labio inferior de manera suave pero delicada y decidida, como si se estuviera muriendo por entrar en mi boca y solo pedía eso, permiso para entrar en mi boca. Permiso el cual concedí encantada y deseadamente.

Nuestros labios se movían de manera dominante, queriendo dominar sobre el otro, tener poder sobre el otro, cosa que, por mucho que intentáramos negar o eludir, la teníamos ya que yo era suya al igual que él era mío y solo mío.

Mis manos acariciaron sus brazos subiendo hasta sus hombros dejando que es corriente eléctrica que sentía cuando le tocaba hiciera acto de presencia. Mientras mis manos se deslizaban por sus hombros hasta su cuello con destino final su pelo sentí como se estremecía de placer y como algo se iba poniendo cada vez más duro contra mi muslo.

Eso me encendió haciendo que un calor recorriera, de arriba a abajo, todo mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer de amor, lujuria y deseo. Ese remolino de sentimientos se intensificó aun más cuando sus brazos me apretaron más y me movió hasta estar pegada a la pared.

En auto reflejo envolví mis piernas en su cintura mientras su lengua jugaba con ese punto tan sensible que poseía yo debajo de mi oreja, y volvía hasta mis labios para seguir peleando con la mía

Me moví ligeramente, pegándome y juntándome más a él y me apoyé en el para elevar mi cuerpo un poco más y así estar un poco más alta que él para poder dominar la situación, pero aquel movimiento hizo que mi parte más íntima rozase con su duro y erecto miembro provocando que los dos soltáramos un audible gemido.

Sentí una mullida superficie debajo de mí, entonces me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a mi cama a una velocidad muy poco humana, a una velocidad muy rápida, a velocidad vampírica.

Su frío cuerpo encima del mío. Sus manos acorralándome en el colchón mientras que las mías se empezaron a mover formando un camino hasta su cuello.

El gruñó y yo sonreí en sus labios, los cuales ahora estaban en mi oreja soplando en ella para hacerme estremecer, mordiéndola y haciendo dibujitos con su lengua…

Él quería guerra pero tenía que aprender que a este juego, el cual estaba empezado a ir más lejos de lo normal ya que nunca pasábamos de unos besos, lo podían jugar dos y que lo más probable es que el que resultara ganador sería yo.

Mientras sus labios y su dulce lengua seguían jugando fuera de mí boca, yo aproveche y seguí mi camino con las manos hasta su pecho. Entonces empecé a dibujar la forma de sus músculos sobre la condenada y ajustada camiseta azul que tan jodidamente bien le quedaba.

Mis manos continuaron dibujando sus fuertes y fríos músculos a través de la camiseta entonces empecé a odiarla la camiseta azul y decidí que estorbaba y molestaba demasiado. Siguiendo mi decisión, mis manos bajaron hasta el dobladillo de su camiseta y se colaron dentro de esta acariciando los músculos que había debajo de esta, pero estorbaba demasiado lo cual me hizo volver al dobladillo para agarrarla bien y levantarla para quitársela de una vez por todas. Edward se dejó, lo cual me extrañó ya que jamás me dejaría ir tan lejos, pero me dio igual, debería aprovechar que hoy estaba de buen humor e intentar llegar hasta el final.

Entonces sus labios desaparecieron de mi piel al igual que su dulce aliento y delicado aroma a bosque. Los brazos que antes se apoyaban en la cama al lado de mi cara desparecieron y un Edward sin camiseta se materializó en la pared opuesta y a la vez más lejana, de mi cama.

Su expresión era de frustración, al igual que la mía, ambos queríamos llegar hasta el final, pero su tozuda, opaca y cuadriculada mente pensaba en negativo, de forma pesimista o incluso más y siempre que le preguntaba el decía "podría hacerte daño" o "podría perder el control".

Observé como fruncía el ceño y se apretaba el puente de la nariz de manera frustrada. Aparté mi vista de su expresión de frustración para darme cuenta de que su erección aun era notable, _bastante_ notable, para ser más exactos. Aparté mi vista de hay solo para cerrar los ojos, entonces lo decidí. Me levanté y me acerqué a él pero él me respondió con un bajo gruñido y se intentó apartar de mí.

-Bella, no tientes al diablo, puedo perder el control, puedo matarte, puedo hacerte daño –dijo con una voz ronca que nunca le había oído antes.

-Sí, eso es lo que dices siempre –dije decepcionada apartando mi mirada a otro lugar

-Bella, es la verdad, podría matarte con solo intentar acariciarte…-susurró dolido aun con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, lejos de mí, con su espalda apoyada en la pared.

Me acerqué a él, me puse de puntillas y le susurré en el oído:

-Sé que eres fuerte, sé que puedes matarme, pero también sé que me amas y tanto tú como yo queremos esto.

Él me rodeó con sus brazos, pensé que estaba cayendo en mi trampa pero la conversación cambió dando un giro de 180 grados.

-No quiero ser yo el monstruo que acabe con tu virginidad para que luego te arrepientas –me susurró en el oído haciéndome estremecer cuando su aliento rozó mi oreja.

-Si tu no lo haces nadie lo hará, porque yo quiero que tú y solo tú seas el primero Edward, porque nunca me arrepentiría de que fueras tu el que me hiciera una completa y feliz mujer, porque yo te amo q ti y solamente a ti, porque después de ti no habrá ni podrá haber nadie más. Nunca otro hombre podrá ocupar mi corazón sobretodo ahora que mi corazón lo tienes tú, porque, Edward, mi corazón es tuyo y de nadie más –susurré contra su pecho, alcé la mirada y miré fijamente a los ojos cuando dije, muy seriamente-. Porque Edward, quiero ser tuya completamente.

Sus labios silenciaron los míos y su lengua se coló sin ni siquiera pedir permiso, en mi boca. Me alzó y me cargó a paso humano hasta la cama, tumbándome delicadamente en ella sin dejar de besarme.

Sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi camiseta y cuando sus manos rozaron mi piel y entonces un gemido se escapó de mi boca. Y sus labios se deslizaron hasta mi oído.

-Soy demasiado frío Bella. Esto no está bien –dijo y empezó a alejarse pero yo le agarré y me acerqué a él.

-Puede que tú seas frío pero ahora no te noto frío, mi gemido no era por frío y además si hubiera sido del frío de tu cuerpo no creo que me importara ya que, aun es verano y además estoy demasiado caliente -¿yo dije eso?

Edward me miró entonces volvió al ataqué. Me tumbó de nuevo en la cama y continuó besándome. Sus manos acariciaron mis costados mientras se dirigía al final de la camiseta, la cual me empezaba a molestar. Sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi camiseta provocando que yo gimiera y una sonrisa se formara en los labios de él.

Mi camisa desapareció dejando al descubierto mi sostén negro de encaje que Alice me obligó a comprarme la última vez que me arrastró de compras hace dos días.

Los labios de Edward se separaron de los míos y formaron un camino por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello, bajando hasta mi pecho, sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda con destino el cierre de mi sostén pero a medio camino sus manos rompieron el sostén y lo arrancaron de mí lanzándolo lejos. Sus lengua se apoderó de unos de mis senos mientras que su mano se hacía dueño del otro.

No podía dejar de gemir, Edward era jodidamente bueno en todo. El placer me recorría de arriba a abajo, desde las puntas de los pies hasta la cabeza.

Mis manos comenzaron ha dibujar sus músculos bajando hasta sus pantalones. Jugué con ellos un rato hasta que decidí que estorbaban y se los quité con su ayuda.

Su mano libre agarró mis shorts negros y los apartó con cuidado de romperlos y los lanzó, al igual que los restos de mi sostén, lejos.

Mis manos fueron directas a sus muy ajustados y demasiado apretados calzoncillos azules. Mis dedos rozaron su ya muy dura erección por encima de la tela provocando que un gemido se escapara de sus garganta y que se pusiera aun más duro y provocara que yo me humedeciera más de lo que lo estaba.

Llegué a la conclusión de que sus calzoncillos estorbaban demasiado. No aguanté ni un segundo más y con su ayuda los lancé lejos por la habitación.

En tres palabras: Edward era enorme.

-E… eres enorme… no… no vas a caber…-dije entrecortadamente.

El sonrió y se acercó a mi oreja y susurró:

-Haremos un esfuerzo ¿no? – gemí cuando su aliento rozó mi oreja.

Sentía como cada vez me humedecía más y más. Volví a gemir cuando sus labios se apoderaron de los mío y su lengua entró en mi boca.

Mis manos bajaron hasta su gigantesca y dura erección atrapándola ente mis manos las cuales moví provocándole placer y que gemidos se escaparan de su boca para ahogarse en la mía.

Sus manos bajaron por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis bragas, pero el muy impaciente las rompió en vez de quitarlas y las mandó lejos junto al resto de la ropa. Una mano se apoderó de mi cintura mientras que otra bajó y jugó con mi clítoris para luego seguir su camino hasta el centro de mi humedad. Metió un dedo y yo gemí cuando empezó a moverlo. Creí que moriría cuando un segundo dedo entró pero enseguida sacó su mano y apartó sus labios de los míos. Llevó sus dedos a su boca y susurró:

-Deliciosa, como tu sangre. Eres mi perdición Bella –dijo y yo gemí.

Mis manos dejaron su erección para agarrar sus pelo y acercarlo a mí. Mientras nuestros labios bailaban y nuestras lenguas les seguían el ritmo su pierna separó la misas y ambos gemimos cuando su erección tocó mi centro.

-¿Estas segura, Bella? –preguntó Edward

-Estoy segura de ti, estoy segura de mi amor hacia ti, estoy segura Edward –dije firmemente pero con voz ronca.

Entonces su miembro se posicionó en mi entrada y comenzó a entrar lentamente en mí. Apenas se encontraba a la mitad cuando un dolor punzante llegó repentinamente a mí. Edward paró y con sus labios en mi oreja susurró:

-Tranquila mi Bella, el dolor pasará –dijo y quitó una lágrima que se había escapado de mis ojos-. Tranquila mi amor, yo haré que el dolor se vaya, lo sustituiré –dijo y una vez mitigado el dolor el comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo de mi. Provocándonos gemidos. Al rato me acompasé a él y juntos nos movimos como si de una danza protagonizada por bailarines profesionales se tratara.

-Bella… eres mía y solo mía –jadeó Edward en mi oreja.

-Tuya… y solo….tuya –afirmé.

-Para siempre -juró

Y entonces ambos, al mismo tiempo, llegamos al clímax consiguiendo el primer y más placentero orgasmo de nuestra existencia.

-Bella… definitivamente… eres… mi perdición –jadeó Edward mientras nos giraba quedando en debajo de mi, aun sin sepáranos.

Yo simplemente solté una risita lo que nos provocó que gimiéramos por el movimiento creado.

-Y tú, Edward Cullen, eres, definitivamente, perfecto en todo –dije

-Estarás contenta de tener un novio perfecto ¿no? –fanfarroneó

-¿Sabes? Eres un fanfarrón pero sí, estoy más que contenta de tener un novio perfecto.

Después de un intento por ir al baño que acabó conmigo encima de Edward en la bañera. Fuimos a preparar mi comida. Una vez que comí, preparé la cena de Charlie y lavé los platos fui arrastrada por un contento Edward a nuestro prado en el cual hicimos el amor y después de correr hasta el árbol más alto de los bosques de Forks y volver ha hacerlo volvimos a casa para que yo pudiera cenar y dormir.

Después de cenar y lavar mis platos, me despedí de Charlie con un simple "buenas noches" y un beso en la mejilla. Subí las escaleras me peiné el pelo y cepillé mis dientes y entré a mi habitación en la cual me esperaba Edward tumbado en mi cama. Me tumbé encima de él y nos comenzamos a besar pero cuando la cosa se empezó a calentar me separé y le expliqué que no quería que mi padre subiera a ver a que se debía tanto ruido.

-Puedo controlarme Bella –dijo, yo levanté una ceja y él se rió de mi expresión para luego acercarse a mi y besarme y justo cuando iba a intensificar el beso el sonido de mi móvil nos interrumpió.

Edward alargó la mano y lanzó un bufido al ver de quien se trataba, lo miré interrogante y el solo dijo "Alice" y colgó pero ahora empezó a llamar al suyo.

-¿Es que no nos puede dejar una noche solos sin molestarnos esa duende? –dijo Edward frustrado ya que era el tercer intento por intensificar nuestro beso.

-Parece ser que no… anda cógelo, a ver que quiere, así a lo mejor, con un poco de suerte nos deja en paz.

-Hola Alice –dijo contestando la llamada -.Sí… ¡sí que teníamos planes!... pues claro que… Alice… vale… adiós Alice –dijo, colgó y apagó ambos teléfonos.

-¿Y bien? –pregunté

-Mañana, por la tarde, Alice te va a llevar de compras y dice que te recuerde que este martes es tu cumpleaños y que lo celebraremos en mi casa… es una lástima que se haya acabado el verano… -murmuró acariciando mi clavícula con su nariz.

-Si, ahora tendré que aguantar a una Alice que me comprará todos los días más cosas de las necesarias alegando que es mí cumpleaños o material escolar que necesito cuando en realidad no lo voy a usar –dije y enseguida bostecé.

Edward solamente se rió y me apretó más en sus brazos acercó su boca a mi oreja y susurró:

-Duerme mi Bella, yo velaré tus sueños, mi amor –y comenzó a tararear mi nana.

-¿Edward? –dije interrumpiendo su tarareo.

-Dime, amor –dijo y guardó silencio esperando a que yo hablara.

-Te amo –dije simplemente.

-Y yo a ti, pero mucho más –susurró y continuó tarareando en mi oreja mi dulce nana.

Y allí, en los brazos de mi amado Edward me quedé dormida y me dejé llevar por Morfeo al mundo de los buenos sueños en los cuales predominaban los colores y Edward.

Al despertar estaba tumbada sola con una manta encima de mi. La ventana levemente abierta.

Me estiré y, justo en ese momento una liguera brisa entró por la ventana arrastrando una hoja.

La cogí, la dejé en mi mesita de noche junto a la nota que me había dejado Edward diciendo que se pasaría después del desayuno.

Suspiré: ya habíamos llegado al fin del verano, el comienzo del frío.

* * *

**¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!**

Bueno ahora las malas noticias:

En Diciembre me quedaron un par de asignaturas pendientes y tengo que recuperar las en Enero, a la vuelta al instituto, lo que quiere decir que el siguiente capítulo no será subido hasta que pase un tiempo... lo siento, aunque puede que por la noche antes de dormir (como me acuesto a la hora que quiero y estamos en vacaciones, lo que quiere decir que hasta las tres o más de la madrugada no me voy a dormir) puede que lo suba mañana o pasado...

¡¡¡Tengo Blog!!! El link esta en mi perfil, pero también os lo dejo aquí: http : / / eldiariodebells . blogspot . com / (sin espacios)

Subí un One-Shot de Twilight, Bells&Edward Rated T, que si les gusta y me dejan algún comentario lo subiré aquí, a FF, aquí os dejo el link: http: / / eldiariodebells . blogspot. com/ 2009/ 12/ incompleta . html (también sin espacios)

Las quiero, gracias por sus reviews, dejen más porfavor!!! =)


	3. 2B&A:Fiesta

**2B&A: Fiesta**

**BPOV**

Me senté en la cama y me estiré bostezando suavemente, me levantaba, me puse mis pantuflas y me fui al armario mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

Cogí unas medias, unos shorts y otra de mis muchas camisetas de color azul oscuro, solo que esta era ajustada y con mucho escote. Cogí mis bailarinas azules del suelo del armario. Abrí un cajón y me cogí mi ropa interior: un conjunto de Victoria´s srecret.

Después de coger mi ropa y cerrar el armario, cogí mi champú y mi jabón y me metí corriendo al baño.

Después de dejar que el agua limpiara mi cuerpo y el jabón con olor a fresas me relajara junto con el agua caliente que caía de la ducha, salí envuelta en una toalla blanca y me puse mi ropa. Me sequé el pelo y me cepillé los dientes. Cogí toda la ropa sucia y bajé dando saltitos hasta la lavadora, que estaba en la cocina.

Me giré y empecé a silbar mientras me preparaba mi desayuno: un colacao con cereales.

Me senté en una silla en la isla de la cocina y me dispuse a desayunar.

Justo después de lavar la taza de mi desayuno unos brazos rodearon mi cintura y unos fríos besos besaron mi cuello, mandando escalofrios por todo mi cuerpo.

-Hola preciosa –susurró en mi oído mientras en mi cara se formaba una sonrisa tonta.

-Hola guapo –dije mientras me daba la vuelta en sus brazos para quedar cara a cara y poder darle un beso en condiciones.

Nuestros labios se tocaron levemente, en un primer y casto beso, pero la segunda vez que se tocaron fue con fuerza, moviendonos sincronizadamente. Su lengua rozó mi labio inferior, rogando pasar a mi boca y jugar con mi lengua. Abrí la boca y gemí, el sabía delicioso y eso que acababa de venir de cazar… umm… sabía como a… el helado de chocolate en verano, como un chocolate caliente en invierno… ¿por qué lo comparo con el chocolate? Ah, vale, porque le acabo de quitar la camiseta y tiene unos abdominales que me recuerdan a mi dulce favorito: el chocolate.

Nuestras lenguas se movían ansiosas junto a la otra, explorando cada rincón de la boca del otro de arriba a bajo, un recorrido que se empezaba a hacer muy conocido para mi lengua.

Sus manos bajaron hasta mis nalgas y las apretó suavemente, acercándome más a él y a su erecto miembro aprisionado en esos sexys pantalones vaqueros que hoy vestía. Me alzó y me sentó en la isla de la cocina, posicionandose entre mis piernas lo mas pegado a mi posible provocando que un gemido se ahogara en nuestras bocas.

Justo antes de agotar mi última reserva de O2, se separó para que pudiera respirar y sus labios formaron un camino de besos húmedos hasta mi oreja, mordió mi lóbulo y susurró en mi oído:

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo que me pone que vistas de azul? –y sopló en mi oreja provocando que más gemidos dejaran mi boca.

-Umm –fue todo lo que salió de mi boca y el sonrió fanfarronamente-. Pues… intentaré… vestir de azul… más… a menudo –gemí cuando sus manos rompieron mi camisa y se apoderaron de mis senos acariciándolos por encima del encaje de mi sostén gris.

-Por mi bien –dijo antes de desabrochar mi sostén y apoderarse de mis senos con boca y mano.

Su otra mano bajó hasta mi pantalón, lo desabrochó y lo dejó caer al suelo junto con mis zapatos, los cuales se cayeron a ser arrastrados junto al pantalón.

-Te ves muy sexy con estas medias pero ahora mismo estorban mucho –jadeó en mi oído y sus manos bajaron a mis piernas para romper la molesta prenda en dos y tirarla muy lejos de donde estábamos.

Mis manos viajaron por todo su cuerpo acariciando su marcado y musculoso cuerpo hasta llegar a sus abdominales, los cuales acaricié repetidas veces haciéndole sufrir, hasta que me cansé y dejé que mis manos bajaran hasta el botón de su pantalón.

Antes de dejar a mis dedos volar hasta la cremallera, mis manos acariciaron su muy duro miembro por encima de sus pantalones, provocando que separara los labios de mi cuerpo y soltara un gemido.

Me miró a los ojos y me quitó el sostén y se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo, mordió-ligeramente, por supuesto-, lamió, succionó y acarició todo mi cuerpo mientras los gemidos se escapaban de mi boca y mi mano izquierda subía hasta su nuca para acercarlo más a mi, y mi mano derecha bajaba, de manera lenta y tortuosa la cremallera de sus vaqueros y los empujaba hacía abajo dejando a la vista unos boxers verde oscuros muy sexys.

Metí mi mano en sus boxers y acaricié su frío, erguido y muy duro miembros, de arriba abajo con suaves caricias, provocando que su cuerpo temblara y provocadores gemidos escaparan de sus labios.

Dimos por terminado el juego cuando la poca ropa que nos separaba acabó muy, muy lejos y él dejaba subir sus labios por mi cuello hasta encontrarse con los míos.

Lo sentí en mi entrada, iba entrando poco a poco, ya no dolía como la primera vez, es más, quería que se diera prisa ya que sabía que lo que venía a continuación no sería dolor si no un increíble placer y pasión, seguido por un sentimiento de amor y plenitud, el sentirnos como una misma persona… ese sentimiento por el cual algunos estaban dispuestos a dar su vida.

Una vez dentro, esperó a que mi cuerpo se acoplara a su visitante, se empezó a mover.

Nuestros labios seguian juntos, nuestras manos acariciándonos, dándonos más placer, mientras el entraba y salía de mi y nuestros movimientos iban acompasados, como el de las parejas de baile siguiendo el ritmo de una canción mientras sus pasos de baile eran calculados, exactos y apasionados.

Llegamos a la cima del placer, juntos, gritando el nombre del otro y jadeando.

Besó mi cabeza, mi nariz, mis mejillas y, finalmente, mis labios. Se separó de mí, se vistió y me cogió en brazos y mientras se inclinaba a besarme, me subió a mi cuarto, a velocidad vampírica, por supuesto.

Me dejó vestir, me puse una camisa de manga corta color morado y unos vaqueros piratas negros y mis deportivas negras.

Bajamos cogidos de la mano hasta la segunda planta y me ayudó a recoger para luego poder sentarse conmigo a ver una película romántica.

-Prométeme que no te alejarás de mí –dije al ver como el chico dejaba a la protagonista al principio de la película.

-Nunca te dejaré –dijo y susurró algo pero lo susurró tan bajo y rápido que no me enteré de lo que dijo.

Cuando acabó la película me besó tiernamente para luego levantarse, apagar la televisión y el reproductor DVD con sus tan característicos movimientos ágiles, firmes y seguros. Yo me quedé embobada mirándole hasta que se giró y me tendió su mano. Le di mi mano y después de besarla me ayudó a levantarme y me acompañó a la cocina.

Se dejó caer pesadamente, pero a la vez de forma elegante, en una de las sillas de la cocina y me miró mientras preparaba la comida para Charlie y para mí.

Después de preparar mi famosa lasaña, comer un trozo y limpiar lo que había ensuciado, me giré y deposité un travieso beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-No me tortures Bella –se quejó mientras me veía alejarme hasta las escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba.

Le sonreí sensualmente y subí moviendo mis caderas de un lado para otro, provocándole mientras susurraba un "El que se tortura a sí mismo eres tú".

Sentí sus manos en mis caderas y mi espalda chocó contra su pecho. Su frió aliento hizo contacto contra mi cuello provocando que un escalofrió me recorriera de arriba abajo, haciéndome estremecer.

Sus labios se posaron en mi nuca y dejaron suaves besos húmedos, mientras sus manos se colaban hábilmente bajo mi camisa, acariciando mi estomago y costados.

Mis manos subieron por sus brazos hasta su nuca para atraerlo más a mi y jugar con sus suave y aterciopelado pelo.

De pronto se paró, y lo entendí en menos de un segundo ya que la patrulla de Charlie se estaba acercando.

Me giré y le di un casto beso en los labios para luego entrar corriendo a mi cuarto, hoy vendría Alice para llevarme de compras toda la tarde y por la noche celebraríamos mi cumpleaños, _que ilusión._

Me peiné y me cepillé los dientes. Cogí la chaqueta azul que había dejado en la silla del escritorio y salí bajando pesadamente debido a la tortura que próximamente recibiría.

-Hola papá- dije mientras pasaba a la cocina, Edward ya se había ido.

-Hola cielo, feliz cumpleaños –dijo sonriendo y entregándome dos cajas-. Este es de tu madre –dijo señalando la caja más grande- y este el mío –señaló la otra caja, la cual era más pequeña-. Esperamos que te gusten.

-Papá, sabes que no me gusta que la gente se gaste dinero en mí pero aun así… gracias-dije sonriendo mientras tomaba su regalo y lo abría.

Ante mis ojos quedó la caja de una cámara de fotos digital de color azul oscuro. Muy bonita y elegante.

-Gracias papá, es preciosa –dije.

El se encogió de hombros y respondió con un simple:

-Fue idea de tu madre, ya puedes suponer lo que será lo que te ha regalado tu madre –dijo sencillo.

Miré el otro paquete de regalo, y puse a pensar. Tenía forma de libro… y si estaba relacionado con las fotos… podría ser un álbum o un libro sobre fotografía.

Lo abrí y ante mis ojos quedo un hermoso álbum de fotos con un diseño elegante, pero a la vez moderno y precioso.

Cogí la cámara y le hice una foto a Charlie, el cual se quejó y me mandó a llamar a Reneé para darle las gracias.

Estuve media hora hablando con mi madre de todo y de nada a la vez. Me habló de su nuevo hobby, el cual consistía en hacer paracaidismo, pero que el otro día, fue tal el miedo que le dio lo alto que estaban y lo lejos que estaba del suelo, que se desmayó y no pudo salta.

Después de reírme un rato y contarle como iba mi vida por Forks, colgé con un simple y casual "Mamá, ya hablamos otro día que dentro de unos minutos va a venir el diablo en persona vestida de Chanel o Dior" dije refiriendome a Alice. Reneé simplemente rió y afirmó que era un caso perdido, me dijo que la llamase un poco más a menudo, me mandó saludos para Charlie y yo a ella para Phil y después colgamos.

Nada más dejar el teléfono en su base y decirle a Charlie que Reneé mandaba saludos, el timbre sonó. Me dirigí a abrir la puerta solo para encontrarme con el diablo, pero esta vez no vestía Chanel o Dior, si no Tommy Hilfiger.

-Con que el diablo vestido de Chanel o Dior… -dijo nada más verme

Yo solo reí y asentí avergonzada. Me aparté a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Alice –dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ella solo suspiró y se acercó a besarme en la mejilla, correspondí su beso y noté como aspiraba.

-Um… hueles a Edward… ¿por qué será? –dijo riendo, consiguiendo que me volviera más roja que un tomate, si los tomates me vieran sentirían celos de mi sonrojo.

-¿Nos vamos ya? –pregunté tratando de evitar el tema, mientras cogía mi chaqueta azul y me dirigía al salón a despedirme de Charlie, el cual nos deseó buena suerte. Salimos y entramos en el flamante Volvo plateado de mi queridísimo novio, Edward.

Una vez llegamos al centro comercial de Port Ángeles, me estuvo arrastrando de tienda en tienda, incluso me llevó a Victoria´s secret. Después de recorrer tres kilómetros por el centro comercial, entrar en cincuenta y cuatro tiendas distintas, trescientas camisetas-tal vez menos-, diez vestidos, veinte vaqueros, cuatro chaquetas, doce jerséis, treinta y una faldas y sesenta pares de zapatos distintos, regresamos, junto con dos chicos que se ofrecieron a llevar parte de nuestras bolsas, al Volvo de Edward. Metimos las cuarenta bolsas en el maletero y en los asientos traseros y pusimos rumbo a mi casa.

No se como lo consiguió, pero metió toda la ropa que había en las treinta bolsas que me correspondían a mi en mi pequeño armario, aunque sospeché que, seguramente, habría tirado gran parte de mi armario sin darme tiempo a darme cuanta de lo que hacía.

Me mandó a duchar mientras ella preparaba todo para arreglarme para la fiesta.

Me mentí, obedientemente, en la ducha. Me enjaboné el pelo y el cuerpo con mi jabón y mi champú, ambos con olor a fresa. Al salir me puse el conjuntó de ropa interior que encontré en la repisa del baño. De color azul y con satén, la pequeña prenda de ropa interior cubría muy poco, por no decir poquísimo. Antes de salir, me enrosqué la toalla al pelo y me dirigí, veloz hasta mi cuarto.

Abrí la puerta y me sorprendí. Mi curto había desaparecido, en su lugar se encontraba mi peor pesadilla, un salón de belleza.

Me senté frente mi tocado y dejé a Alice hacer su magia conmigo.

**APOV**

Bella era casi como mi hermana, por no decir que lo era. La adoraba a pesar de que odiaba las compras y no le importaba la ropa que solía llevar.

La escuché hablar con su madre y cuando terminó hice acto de presencia en la casa Swan, llamando al timbre. Bella, me abrió y después de despedirnos del amable de Charlie, la cogí y la arrastré al Volvo de mi querido hermano Edward y nos fuimos al centro comercial.

Una vez en el centro comercial no la dejé ni un solo segundo para respirar. Compramos cientos de cosas: vestidos, faldas, vaqueros, camisetas, camisas, jerséis, ropa interior sexy-mi hermano me lo agradecería-, deportivas, manoletinas, botas, tacones, cintas de pelo, diademas, collares, pulseras, pendientes…

Al llegar a casa la mandé a duchase mientras yo preparaba todo. Dejé un precioso, sexy pero a la vez coqueto conjunto de ropa interior, color azul oscuro en la repisa del baño y me puse manos a la obra.

Encendí el rizador de pelo, puse todos los maquillajes, calenté la cera, saqué su vestido, la diadema que llevaría, los zapatos, la chaqueta, el collar… Para cuando Bella entró y se sentó en frente de su tocador, ya estaba todo preparado.

La ricé el pelo, la hice la cera en las piernas e ingles, la maquillé con tonos claro de azul los ojos, le pinté la raya del ojo de un precioso azul que resaltaba su color de ojos, la puse pintalabios rosa claro pero brillante a la vez. No la dejé mirarse en el espejo hasta que se puso su vestido azul **(N/A: foto de la ropa en mi perfil)**, su zapatos y sus complementos.

Tal y como había visto, el vestido, el cual era palabra de honor y azul claro con brillantes, la quedaba genial y sexy debido a que las tiras del sostén eran trasparentes. Sus piernas se lucían más debido a la altura de los tacones, que tampoco era tan alto, los había escogido así especialmente para evitar cualquier accidente.

Cuando acabé con ella, me vestí y arreglé yo misma en menos de cinco minutos, claro, usé la velocidad vampírica.

Me alisé el pelo, me coloqué un suave toque verde-amarillo como sombra de ojos, la raya de color negro y mis zapatos de un precioso color amarillo muy a juego con el verde de mi vestido. **(N/A: ropa de Alice también en mi perfil).**

Salimos dirección a mi casa después de que Bella cenara, a las ocho de la tarde, volvería a dejar a Bella cerca de la medianoche.

Mi familia y yo ya habíamos preparado todo, estabamos tan ilusionados con el cumpleaños de Bella, y la que más ilusionada estaba era yo, tanto que no podía dejar de botar, literalmente en el sitio.

Frené enfrente de la puerta de casa, la fiesta iba a comenzar, tanta era la ilusión que no presté atención a mis visiones y no pude estar preparada para lo peor.

* * *

**N/A**

Bueno, siento a ver tardado pero esk se rompio el cargador del netbook (o mi laptop, como kerais llamarlo)

Subí un One-Shot, espero k si lo leen les guste...

X cierto!!! mientras no podía escribir MHDA e estado escribiendo entre cambios de clase, una nueva historia, es Rated T, aun no está terminada... solo llevo 24 capítulos, pero son cortos, como de una hoja, pero cuando soba, subiré día si día no.

* * *

A partir de ahora las voy a recomendar en cada capi dos historias, intentaré no repetirme, si quereis que ponga la vuestra solo teneis k mandarme un review, decirme cual, la leo y si me gusta la subo.

**Holding Out For You Spanish Translation **de **OOEsStoryTranslations** **Summary: **tras su divorcio, Bella empieza una nueva vida con su hijo. Pronto conoce a un guapo doctor que está lidiando con su propia pérdida y lucha para criar a sus dos hijos. Es una historia de encontrar fuerza durante la adversidad y aprender a amar de nuevo.

**Del Amor al Odio hay una Eternidad** de mi querida **paky ****Summary:**Edward dejó a Bella después del incidente de su 18º cumpleaños; sin saber que sus 3 regalos de cumpleaños le durarían eternamente. Bella no es capaz odiar a Edward Cullen, pero teniendo toda una eternidad para practicar, ¿quién sabe?

* * *

**Nos leemos el fin de semana que viene**

**Bs.**

*****Cris-Bella*****


	4. 3B:Adios

**3B: Adiós**

Alice tardó poco en prepararme par la fiesta pero, obviamente, ella hizo trampa: utilizó su velocidad vampírica.

El vestido que escogió ponerme era precioso, de palabra de honor, azul celeste y con purpurina plateada que lo convertía en un vestido precioso. Me puso unos tacones enormes, aun que dijo que era bajos. _Menos mal que son bajos que si no…_ pensé para mi misma mientras bajaba las escaleras de mi casa hasta el salón.

-Adiós papá, no te quedes despierto hasta muy tarde –dije mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla de forma tímida, tanto a mi padre como a mi nos costaba expresar nuestros sentimientos.

-Cuidaros, y no hagais muchas locuras. Diviértete y pásatelo bien, princesa –dijo y beso mi mejilla de forma tímida, tal y como yo lo había hecho antes.

-No se preocupe Charlie, estará a salvo conmigo, no la perderé de vista –dijo Alice con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Por eso mismo temo por su vida Alice –bromeó mi padre-. Eres un sol Alice, pero admite que también eres un peligro andante –rió Charlie y nosotras junto a él.

Salimos riendo de la casa hasta llegar a la puerta del Volvo de Edward. Alice al volante no era nada comparado a Edward al volante: Edward, simplemente iba rápido, a una velocidad constante; Alice era peor, ella iba rápido para luego frenar e ir más despacio o hacer un giro inesperado –que tenía como consecuencia mía un grito de pánico y terror y un fuerte amarre al posa brazos de la puerta mientras de sus labios salía un fina, agradable y musical risilla de burla dirigida a mi miedo, lo cual hacía que frunciera el ceño y ella riera más- o cosas mucho peores…

Suspiré tranquila cuando llegamos al camino rodeado de bosques que tan familiar me era, desde hay Alice conducía… decentemente, intentando no asustarme para no ganarse una reprimenda de Esme, Carlisle y Edward.

Al cabo de un rato la enorme y acogedora mansión blanca se abrió paso y Alice aparcó en la entrada, la cual estaba llena de velitas y flores todas de tonos crema y diversos rosas.

Edward salió corriendo y juro que se quedó con la boca abierta en cuanto me vio al igual que yo con él. Edward era más que guapo y estando con esa camisa azul oscuro, esos pantalones de vestir negros a juego con una chaqueta de vestir lo hacían ver aún más guapo y sexy de lo que ya era. Se acercó a mí y susurró, muy cerca de mi oído:

-Estas deliciosamente sexy, creo que tendremos que acabar la fiesta pronto –dijo con esa sonrisa arrebatadoramente sexy que solo el poseía, provocando que me sonrojara, y me dejara rodear por sus brazos. Bajó su nariz por mi cuello oliendo y depositando besos fugaces hasta subir formando un camino hasta mi boca y darme un beso increíble que tuvimos que detener cuando Emmett nos gritó.

-Eddie, antes de que tú y tú pequeño amigo hayáis acabado con mi hermanita me gustaría felicitarla –dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotros y me arrancaba de los brazos de Edward para abrazarme él-. Hey hermanita ¿Me quieres responder una cosa? ¿Qué haces andando con uno de diecisiete? ¿No eres algo mayor? –dijo riendo a carcajadas y luego me miró- Estas saliendo con una chica mayor ¿eh?

-Emmett cada día estas peor –dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo y Edward le mandaba una mirada de "Estas pirado Emmett" y resoplaba.

-¿Qué? –dijo Emmett

Edward rió y se acercó a mí, me rodeó con su fuerte brazo y me atrajo hacia él mientras decía un simple "nada" y volvía a reír con esa risa suya tan masculina y varonil que le caracterizaba, reí con él, Emmett simplemente era muy infantil.

-Vale… raros –dijo Emmett mirándonos como si nos hubiera salido un tercer ojo y susurrando lo último.

-Te he oído –dije feliz y cantarina mientras Edward me acompañaba a la entrada en la cual nos esperaba Esme con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y vistiendo un precioso vestido de tirantes con la parte de arriba negra y la falda del vestido con diseños blancos y negros de flores, junto con unas cuantas rosas adornando el precioso vestido de diseñador y unos tacones negros con tiras plateadas adornando sus pies.

-Esme, que alegría verte –dije cuando llegamos hasta ella y me separé de Edward para acercarme más y abrazarla efusivamente, tal y como lo hubiera hecho Alice.

-Bella, hija, feliz cumpleaños –dijo correspondiendo a mi abrazo y dejando un beso en mi frente, Lugo me separó y dijo-: Pero, deja que te vea. Estás preciosa.

Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros y dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si estuviéramos hablando del tiempo o de lo que echaron por televisión la noche pasada, un simple y común "Alice". Reímos y pasamos a dentro con Alice y Edward pisándonos los talones.

Jadeé, todo estaba increíble. Todo lleno de velas de color crema, rosa claro, rosa oscuro, blanco… El aroma a flores inundaba la casa. Inspiré…

-Um… Rosas, fresias, azucenas, amapolas, jazmines… ¿Se me olvida algo? –dije reconociendo algunas de mis flores favoritas.

-Um, casi, se te olvidaron las malvas, las lavandas, las azaleas u los tulipanes.

-Huís, casi acierto –dije y reí.

-A veces puedes ser absurda, pero eso me gusta –dijo Edward en mi oído mientras se acercaba a mí y me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos- ¿Te gusta como ha dejado Alice la casa? –preguntó mientras besaba mis sienes.

-Um… sí, me gusta, pero me parece que se ha pasado un poco ¿no?

Se rió, se encogió de hombros y murmuró en mi oído el nombre del duendecillo hiperactivo vestido de verde que tenía por hermana, la cual se había acercado a velocidad vampírica a nosotros diciendo que así la queríamos, y tenía que admitirlo: quería mucho a los Cullen y amaba a uno de ellos, a mi Edward.

-Vamos Bella, ven a abrir los regalos –dijo la duendo arrastrándome al salón, iba a replicar pero Alice habló antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca-. Me da igual que no te gusten la fiestas, los regalos, los cumpleaños y todo lo que tenga que ver en tu como el centro de atención y gente gastando dinero por ti, pero hazlo por nosotros por favor… -dijo regalándome su cara de cachorrito que ella poseía.

Suspiré, murmuré un corriente "tramposa" y me dejé arrastrar hasta la sala en la cual había un enorme pastel y, sobre una mesa, una pila enorme de regalos. En el sillón ya se encontraban sentados Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Rosalie, la cual, como no, vestía increíblemente hermosa, con un vestido rojo por encima de las rodillas, provocativo y con un solo tirante y unos zapatos de tiras rojas y tacones plateados, que la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que ya era. Jasper estaba un poco más apartado, cerca del piano de Edward, el cual estaba lleno de flores y velas aromáticas.

Al entrar vi como Jasper se alejaba unos pasos y asentía en mi dirección como saludo, yo sonreí, dándole a entender que no me importaba que se alejara de mí, que comprendía y entendía sus motivos y razones para alejarme.

-Hola Jasper –dije amablemente.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella –sonrió.

-Venga Bella abre los regalos –dijo una demasiado hiperactiva Alice.

Me acerqué a la mesa en la cual se encontraban los regalos y me fijé que estaban en varias pilas ordenados, tres cajas de Esme y Carlisle, dos de Rose y Emmett, diez de Jasper y Alice (de las cuales la mayoría tendrían ropa en su interior) y dos pequeñas cajas de Edward.

Suspiré y me dispuse a abrir los regalos empezando por los de Esme y Carlisle los cuales consistieron en dinero para comprarme un coche nuevo, un viaje a Jacksonville y el dinero para la universidad. Después de abrazarles, agradecérselo a ambos, soltar un par de lágrimas y unos pocos gritos de Alice diciendo que se me corría el maquillaje me dispuse a abrir los de Rose y Emmett los cuales me regalaron un bonito reloj –cuyo precio superaba a todo el dinero que yo pudiera conseguir trabajando durante toda una vida humana- y un abrigo precioso. Los de Alice y Jasper, como ya supuse, fueron todo ropa, pero esta vez ropa que me gustaba, tres sudaderas, dos pantalones vaqueros, dos pares de converse, otros dos pares de botas y un juego de gorro, bufanda y guantes a juego con la chaqueta que me regalaron Rose y Emmett. Me dirigía hacía el lugar donde se encontraban los regalos de Edward pero tropecé con una de las cajas de zapatos y caí sobre mis rodillas, las cuales rozaron el suelo hasta quemarse.

Grité de dolor y rápidamente todo se alejaron y lo noté: sangre. Me había raspado las rodillas hasta que una gota de sangre saliera de una de las quemaduras que se crearon en mis rodillas al rozar el parqué del suelo.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, a velocidad vampírica. Edward se acercó a mi y con cuidado me levantó para luego lanzarme lejos contra un mueble dejando que chocara contra una pila de platos mientras el luchaba por protegerme de Jasper el cual se había lanzado hacia mi nada más haber notado mi sangre. Pero la sangre que ahora caía de mi brazo solo debilito a Edward y tubo que ser sujetado por Emmett y Esme mientras que Jasper era sujetado por Alice y Rose, ambos fueron arrastrados fuera de la habitación mientras yo me quedaba con Carlisle el cual ya se estaba ocupando de mis heridas.

Al cabo de un rato todo estuvo bien. Yo, curada y con ropa limpia; Alice a mi lado acariciándome el cabello preocupada al igual que Esme la cual estaba sentada a mí otro lado. Emmett y Rose estaban recogiendo el estropicio causado y Carlisle estaba esperando en la puerta a la llegada de Edward y Jasper, los cuales habían salido de caza.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Alice, con un suspiro desanimado –lo cual era muy raro en ella-, se levantó y se acercó a la mesita cercana a la puerta de entrada a coger unas llaves, se acercó de nuevo a mí y dijo con su suave voz que imitaba los repliques de las campanas:

-Vamos Bella, Charlie se va a preocupar si no llegamos a tiempo –dijo mientras cogía mis regalos entre sus bracitos y se dirigía al coche de Carlisle. La seguí, pero no sin antes haberme despedido de todos los presentes. Me metí en el coche y dejé que Alice condujera hasta mi casa.

Al llegar saludamos a Charlie y me ayudó a subir todas las cosas. Después de recordarme que tomara un Tylenol si me empezaba a doler el brazo y hablar un rato con Charlie, la acompañé de vuelta al coche.

-Te quiero como una hermana Bella, no lo olvides nunca ¿Vale? –dijo en un tono que no pude distinguir pero no sonaba para nada al típico tono alegre, hiperactivo y risueño que solía usar siempre.

-Vale –dije extrañada mientras me dejaba abrazar por ella-. Tú también eres como una hermana para mi Alice, además de mi mejor e hiperactiva amiga –dije sonriente mientras abrazaba su diminuta figura.

-Adiós Bella –dijo y corrió hasta el coche de Carlisle.

* * *

**_FOTOS EN MI PERFIL Y EN MI BLOG:_**

**_http: / / eldiariodebells . blogspot . com / 2010 / 02 / vestidos - y - regalos - capi - 3 - de - mdha . html _****_(Sin espacios)_**

* * *

**N/A**

Bueno no todo tenía que estar bien, si no ¿qué sentido tendría escribir?

Lo más probable es que ya sepan lo que va a ocurrir en el siguiente capi... ¿o no?

Bueno, espero que me sorprendan con sus ideas, no me importa si me las mandan por review (que por cierto, me apenó la falta de reviews en el capitulo anterior, pero no se preocupen yo no soy de esas autoras que hasta que no tenga un numero determinado de reviews, no suben capi, yo lo hago por diversión cada fin de semana y punto, a no ser que me pase algo grave o importante, seguiré subiendo oks?).

Por cierto quiero que sepan que tengo un One-shot y que me esta dando mucha pena que nadie deje un review... ¿no les gustó? http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5710153 / 1 / Incompleta_Hasta_Que_Te_Conoci (sin espacios, excepto la parte del titulo, que si es con espacios)

* * *

Mis recomendaciones de esta semana son:

**La trampa de Cupido** de **AnneHilldweller** **Summary**:Cuando Esme y Carlisle se casaron, sus respectivos hijos, Bella y Edward, no se soportaban entre sí. Con el tiempo esa antipatía fue creciendo, pero al parecer, el dios del amor les tenía deparada una sorpresa, ¿será que terminarán amando al enemigo?

**El Pacto** de **Nhessa Summary: El pacto era muy fácil, si a los veinticinco años no hubiéramos encontrado aun nuestro hombre perfecto, saldríamos a buscarlo. ¡Vestidas de novia!B&E,A&J,R&E**

* * *

**_GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS_**

**_NOS LEEMOS EL PRÓXIMO FIN DE SEMANA_**

**_LAS QUIERE:_**

**_CRIS._**

**_PD: el otro día salió a la venta el 5to libro de Crónicas Vampíricas y... adivinen... ¡¡¡SIIIII YA LO TENGO!!!_**

**_BYE_**


	5. 4B:Muerta

Dedico este capítulo a _**Candelaria Bells por fantástico el review que me mandó, nunca pensé que podría ser tan buena escribiendo, espero llegar a ser algún día una milésima parte igual de buena que mi gran ejemplo a seguir: S. Meyer. Espero que el libro que estoy escribiendo (si lo que oyen, con 14 añitos y escribiendo ya una novela) pueda llegar hasta el final y pueda ser publicado... ¿quién sabe? ¿A lo mejor dentro de unos años encuentran en sus librerías un libro escrito por ? Espero que si llego a cumplir ese sueño, les guste.**_

**This is the life, Con solo una mirada, Just hold me, Que nadie** y **Fireflies**... son las canciones que inspiraron este capítulo y que les recomiendo que escuchen mientras leen.

Y... una cosita más antes de que comiencen a leer... preparen sus paquetes de kleenex, clinex, pañuelos, moqueros... como les llamen.

* * *

**4B: Muerta**

Después de la despedida de Alice me quede un poco… shockeada, sí, eso mismo.

No me empecé a encontrar bien… Alice nunca se despedía así… de esa manera… la cual parecía que se despedía pero… ¿para siempre? No, eso era imposible.

Subí a mi habitación, todavía con el asunto de la despedida tan peculiar que había recibido por parte de Alice, era imposible que los Cullen se fueran de Forks… si eso fuera pasar Edward me lo hubiera comentado… ¿verdad? No iba a dejar por nada del mundo que se marcharan sin mí, no dejaría que se llevaran al amor de mi vida lejos de mí, no podía permitir que me olvidara y que, años o siglos después me sustituyera por otra…

Mientras me comía la cabeza, pensando en tonterías –porque eso era lo que pensaba, tonterías ¿Edward marchándose sin mí? Por favor ¿A quién pretendía engañar?-, cogí el pijama, algo de ropa y me metí a bañar.

Sentir la suave sensación del jabón con esencia de fresas y fresias era relajante, pero nada comparado con el suave, delicado y frío, pero a la vez ardiente, tacto de Edward sobre mi piel. Pensar en el hizo que mis mejillas ardieran y el deseo por estar con él se intensificara.

Suspiré exasperada y giré las manillas del agua caliente cambiándola a fría.

-¡Dios….! –solté cuando el agua fría hizo contacto con mi acalorada piel.

Al cabo de un rato salí de la ducha, me puse mi ropa limpia mientras que echaba la sucia al cesto de la ropa sucia, me sequé el pelo y me cepillé los dientes. Salí de la habitación para encontrarme, tumbado en mi cama, a mi dios griego personal.

Tiré el neceser de baño al escritorio y corrí hasta él, el cual me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Me besó en los labios castamente y luego de forma dulce y apasionada, bajó sus labios hasta mi cuello, el cual besó, lamió y mordió ligeramente para luego dejar un camino de besos hasta mi oído.

-Lo siento Bella –dijo, y juraría que si pudiera llorar, Edward estaría llorando-. Yo… yo… dios mío Bella, no sabes cuanto lo siento, debería haber tenido más cuidado… y lo peor es que casi salto yo mismo y te devoro, tenía ganas de morderte Bella, ganas de beber la caliente y burbujeante sangre que corre por tus venas, de beber esa sangre que convierte mi garganta en un verdadero infierno… quería…

-Me querías, me deseabas, a mi mí sangre –dije tranquila intentándolo calmar- y eso es normal Edward, no te culpo. Son los pequeños accidentes domésticos que pueden pasar, es el pago que he de pagar por amar a un vampiro y lo pago gustosamente, lo sabes… ¿verdad? Al igual que sabes que te amo más que a mi propia vida ¿lo sabes verdad? –dije.

El asintió aun triste y arrepentido, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se acercó a mis labios y los besó dulcemente.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –Dije, él negó, yo sonreí y murmuré junto a sus labios- aun es mi cumpleaños... ¿Puedo pedirte algo? –dije con mis labios rozando los suyos.

-Lo que usted deseé su alteza –rozó sus labios con los míos.

-Hazme el amor Edward, hazme el amor como nunca antes me lo has hecho –dije.

Y eso hizo, concederme mí deseó y hacerme pasar la noche más maravillosa de toda mi vida, convirtiéndome así, en la mujer más feliz del mundo, junto al hombre de sus sueños, junto a su único amor. Ambos juntos, amándonos el uno al otro, demostrando que daríamos todo por el otro, que juntos éramos uno, pero que separado, simplemente éramos las dos simples mitades de un puzzle incompleto.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward no estaba y eso me extrañó demasiado. Me levanté y vi que a mi lado, en la almohada, tranquilo y pálido, descansaba un trozo de papel color marfil, doblado cuidadosamente. Lo cogí y lo desdoblé:

**Bella:**

**Te espero en el jardín trasero,**

**no tardes.**

**Edward.**

Me duché y vestí rápidamente, bajé y desayuné, subí y me cepillé los dientes, bajé, cogí mi chaqueta y salí al patio trasero y ahí, subido en la rama de un árbol, mirando pensativamente el nublado cielo de Forks, estaba el amor de mi vida, el que espero que algún día se convierta en el amor de mi existencia, mi dios griego personal, mi Edward.

Me acerqué a él, sonriendo como una completa estúpida enamorada. Cuando llegué al final del jardín, ha aquel árbol tan alto en el cual estaba tumbado en una rama, mirando la nada, mí Edward, me senté en la hierba y le miré sonriendo.

Él no pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia, o hizo como si no estuviese ahí en ese momento y eso, he de admitir, que me molestó bastante. Al cabo de un rato, después de pensar largo y tendido, regresó al planeta Tierra y se bajó del árbol. Su mirada era fría, inexpresiva, eso me alertó.

-¿Hay algo mal, Edward? –pregunté preocupada, ya había quedado olvidado el momento anterior, en el cual había pasado de mí olímpicamente.

-Nada –suspiró, se giró en dirección al bosque y me miró- ¿Damos un paseo? –preguntó.

Le miré raro, esto era… diferente ¿Por qué me trataba de esta manera? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Había algo peligroso corriendo por Forks? ¿Qué _le_ pasaba?... Miles de preguntas se agolparon en mi mente llenándome de preocupación y curiosidad, no sabía cual de los dos sentimientos predominaba en ese momento en mí, si la preocupación o la curiosidad.

A pesar de las miles de cosas que corrían de un lado a otro por mi cabeza, acepté ir a dar un paseo. Me levanté por mi propio pie, ya que –extrañamente- no se había siquiera preocupado en ayudarme por si me caía –algo muy raro, he de añadir.

Se adentró en el bosque siguiendo el caminito de piedras que partía de mi casa hasta algún lugar perdido del bosque –perdido ya que nunca había llegado hasta el final de este. Le seguí por detrás ya que siempre que intentaba acercarme a él, él se adelantaba _sutilmente_, pretendiendo alejarme, el porqué de por qué* hacía esto no lo sabía, es más, me extrañó y a la vez una extraña sensación de temor, miedo y perdida –sí, todo junto, lo cual me aterraba más que nada en el mundo- se agolparon en mi corazón.

Llegamos al pequeño claro donde se encontraba el árbol caído que me encontré una vez al llegar a Forks, uno de esos días en los que quería pensar, bueno, más bien y mejor dicho… _necesitaba_ pensar. Se giró hacía mí, tomo aire un par de veces, como si intentara convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Me senté en el árbol caído, el cual estaba cubierto por el verde abrazo del musgo… _un planeta alienígena_, recordé.

-Bella –susurró-, nos vamos –terminó frío.

-¿Adónde? –pregunté, si ese era el motivo por el cual estaba así… ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué no iría con él? Si eso era así… estaba muy equivocado.

-Seguramente con el clan de Alaska, Carlisle quiere hacer una visita a Eleazar, Esme hace tiempo que no ve a Carmen y querrán ponerse al día. Alice y Rose querrán salir de compras con Irina. Emmett y Jasper seguro que querrán pelear contra Kate para ver si pueden derrotarla a pesar de su poder **[N/A: Recuerden en Amanecer Stefhenie nos dio a conocer el poder de Kate, el de la corriente eléctrica que podía soltar]**…

-Bien, voy con vosotros. Edward si ese era el motivo por el cual estabas así, no lo estés, sabes que te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo –dije segura después de unos momentos de silencio.

Edward suspiró, se llevó la mano al pelo y me dio la espalda, caminó un par de pasos lejos me mí, para luego dar la vuelta y volver ha acercarse hasta quedar donde se encontraba hace unos minutos…

-Bella, me voy yo y mi _familia _–dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra y mandándome un fría mirada que me hizo estremecer…

-Familia… -susurré confundida.

Yo era su novia, daría la vida por él y… ¿no me consideraba parte de su familia? Estaba… confundida, muy, muy confundida. Pero estaba decidida, si él se iba yo iría detrás de él, aunque acabara en el mismísimo infierno. Preferiría un millón de veces arder eterna y felizmente en el infierno junto a él que pasar un eterno martirio y en el cielo fingiendo estar feliz cuando no lo estoy ya que no está él junto a mi para poder ser feliz.

-Vale –dije decidida-. Voy contigo –afirmé.

-No, Bella, Alaska ni ningún sitio en el que me encuentre es ni será seguro para ti. No te convengo Bella. Mi mundo no es para ti. Eres humana, eres… demasiado frágil y tienes una increíble mala suerte, conmigo aquí estarías siempre en peligro y no siempre voy a estar detrás de ti para protegerte –dijo sin cambiar ese semblante serio que tanto me aterraba en estos momentos ni apartar sus fríos ojos de los mí, observándome en lo que yo tardaba en comprender lo que me quería decir en realidad.

Sus palabras cayeron sobre mí como una ducha de agua fría, congelándome, helándome, mientras en mi fuero interno esas palabras se iban repitiéndose, buscando las palabras ocultas detrás de las que dijo…

-Ya no me amas –afirmé mientras mis ojos se empañaban y traviesas lágrimas empezaban a caer.

-No Bella, no te amo –dijo seria y fríamente.

Las palabras de aquella noche hace unas semanas, durante el verano, llegaron a mi cabeza dejándome claras las cosas.

"_Estaba en el cuarto de Edward, intentando seducirlo, de nuevo, pero era inútil. Al final, después de un par de intentos fallidos, acabamos en el sofá sentados, yo encima de __él, y él rodeándome la cintura con sus fuertes brazos…_

_-Te amo más que a nada en el mundo Bella, más que a mi propia existencia –dijo Edward mientras depositaba un casto beso en mis labio…"_

Que ilusa fui ¿amarme? Sí claro entonces ¿por qué ahora decía que no me amaba? ¿O me había mentido durante todo este tiempo? ¿Solo había sido eso, su capricho? A mi mente llegó el recuerdo de la noche de la semana pasada, aquella en la que los Cullen me hablaron del Clan Denali…

"_-Está formado por cinco personas –comenzó Carlisle-. Eleazar, el jefe del clan, o padre de la familia. Carmen es su esposa y Kate, Tanya e Irina son sus hijas. __Antes estaba la madre de las tres hermanas… pero murió a manos de los Vulturis debido al delito que cometió: crear un niño inmortal –dijo y recordé la historia que Alice mencionó un día, en la cual explicaba qué eran y el porqué estaba prohibido su creación. Carlisle rió, trayéndome de vuelta al planeta Tierra y continuó-. Al principio las tres hermanas estaban demasiado tristes debido a la muerte de su amada madre pero después de cinco décadas pudieron superarlos y viven felices, a pesar del dolor que aun habita en sus corazones… Pero se nota que estás felices ¿no Edward? –dijo mirando a mi novio el cual hizo una mueca de desagrado y luego me miró para explicarme-. Tanya está con el objetivo mirando a Edward, obviamente este siempre la rechaza como el caballero que es, sin romper sus sentimientos…"_

-Espero que lo pases bien con la zorra de Tanya –susurré mientras me levantaba del árbol y caminaba hacía el camino que me llevaría a casa.

Él susurró algo que no alcancé a escuchar, corrió hasta mí, posicionándose delante de mí. Me miró a los ojos y me di cuenta de que ya no estaban fríos, es más, ahora expresaban dolor, un dolor infinito, un dolor eterno. Acarició mi mejilla, suspiró, besó mi frente, confundiéndome aun más de lo que ya estaba. Se alejó de mí y susurró:

-Adiós Bella, adiós para siempre –susurró-. Y vive, vive la vida que yo no te podré dar, vive la vida que no podrías vivir a mi lado. Vive la vida siendo humana y feliz –se giró y me dio la espalda.

Vi como iba a correr pero lo detuve llamándole por su nombre. Él se quedó parado, pero no se giró siquiera a mirarme

-Edward ¿sabes? Por mucho que ahora te odie, en realidad te amo. Y no sabes cuanto duele que la persona por la que eres capaz de pasar tu vida eterna en el infierno te diga que no te ama. Por mucho que ahora piense que eres un cabrón y miles de cosas que no debería decir… te amo y sé que cuando llegue a casa voy a colapsar y caer rota debido a que te has llevado mi alma y mi corazón. Espero que disfrutes del dolor que me harás pasar. Sé que no te podré olvidar, espero que tú si lo hagas, que me olvides. Adiós Edward, hasta nunca, espero no verte nunca más en lo que acabas de convertir en un infierno. Hasta nunca, Edward –dije fría y cortante como el hielo y corrí sin tropezar hasta mi casa.

Subí a mi cuarto y, tal y como dije: colapsé, caí al suelo y empecé a llorar… estaba muerta, sin el yo no podía vivir, sin él… yo no era nada.

* * *

**N/A:**

*Puse dos porqués juntos (por qué y porqué), no es un error y quiero disculparme por el juego de palabras pero es que no pude evitarlo, en lengua dimos los distintos significados según se escribiera y no pude resistir la tentación de ponerlo. Por qué: la típica pregunta de: ¿Por qué estas triste hoy? (es un ejemplo). Porqué: significa motivo como: quiero saber el porqué de su reacción (nuevamente, otro ejemplo).

**Bueno señoritas... espero que no me maten... no queremos que la sangre corra y que los vampiros vengan ¿cierto? -prima hice un rima XD-**

**Bueno pues solo decirlas que estuve apunto de echarme atrás en el último momento (entre que el chico que me gusta es de los populares y aunque me lleve muy bien con él sé que si me declaro moriré de verguenza ya que todo el instituto -excepto mis amigos- se reirían de mi, que iba a ir a la bolera y al final no, ni siquiera haber sacado un 7,4 en lengua -superé mi record- puede hacerme poner buena cara)... pero entonces decidí leer el hotmail y tuve un e-mail, alerta de review que leí, el review era de Candelaria Bells, su review me hizo darle vueltas a las cosas y pensé que, si para ella escribo bien y le gusta mi historia pude que haya alguna que otra persona más que le guste o por lo menos que le guste la trama y no querrá quedarse con la intriga del "¿qué hubiese pasado si Cris hubiera seguido escribiendo?" así que denle las gracias a ella.**

**¿Vieron los nuevos stils de eclipse? Me encantaron, están en crepú me encantaron ¡¡¡son preciosas!!! Y espero que eso de que amanecer sea en 3D se cumpla, aunque creo que no llegaré viva al final de la película... tener a Edward tan cerca... no, creo que no sobreviviré, aunque tampoco sé si sobreviviré a eclipse jaja.**

**Nos leeremos pronto, hasta el próximo fin de semana.**

**Aviso: existe la posibilidad de que tarde más de la cuenta, empezamos con trabajos y muuuchos exámenes, ya que se acerca el final del segundo trimestre... que ganas de que llegue semana santa... ME VOY A ROMA intenté no correr peligro y acercarme a Volterra XD no queremos que los Vulturis me maten ¿cierto?**

* * *

No, no me olvidé de mis recomendaciones jaja, aquí se las dejo:

**A Piece of Heaven** de **PinkSubstance** **Summary:**Te quiero. Te deseo. Justo ahora" Lo que hubiera pasado si Bella no hubiera frenado a Edward cuando intentó seducirla al final de Eclipse. EdwardxBella Lemon. TWO-SHOT

**The Sacrificial Lamb** de **CaroBell** **Summary:**TRADUCCION: Edward Masen solo tenia una cosa en mente: Venganza. Cuando el jefe de la mafia secuestra a Bella Swan, él debe tomar una decision. ¿Puede, la inexplicable atracción que siente por la cautiva, ser suficiente para que él sacrifique sus planes?

**Espero que les gusten tanto las recomendaciones como mi capi, espero sus review, si también pueden enviarme cartas amenazándome XD**

**Bye**


	6. 5M:Los Marson

_**¡¡¡AVISO CONCURSO!!!**_

**Más info abajo**

* * *

**5M: Los Marson (N/AFotos de la familia en mi perfil... a las chicas que me lean les gustará Danny)**

La familia Marson… así nos hacíamos llamar. El primer miembro de la familia fui yo: Mark Marson. Con el pelo cortado al estilo militar y de un color rubio oscuro, casi castaño, fui mordido durante las guerras del sur. He de admitir que maté a más personas que en toda mi vida humana y me arrepentía de ello, pero la necesidad de sangre era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, pero un día, un ángel llegó a mi lado, iluminándolo todo con su hermosa y dulce belleza.

Ella era Estefanie, pero la gustaba que la llamasen Fany. Fany era rubia, alta y poseía un gran carácter. Sus ojos eran dorados, era una vampira vegetariana, no mataba gente y eso me enseñó, a no matar gente para alimentarme, a alimentarme a base de sangre animal pero, mientras me enseñaba a comportarme como un vampiro "bueno" –como ella decía- me comencé a fijar más en ella, es sus movimientos, sus reacciones, hasta que me enamoré y al parecer mi amor por ella era correspondido. Le propuse matrimonio y, a partir de entonces, empezó a formarse la familia Marson.

Pocos años después, Sofía, una chica demasiado moderna, de pelo rubio con mechas castañas, vegetariana, nómada y con el poder de tele-trasportarse, se unió a nuestra familia. La encontramos alimentándose de un oso en el bosque y después de vernos, intentó atacarnos al pensar que queríamos matarla o que veníamos de parte de los Vulturis para que se uniera a ellos a formar parte de la guardia debido a su poder de tele-trasporte, ahí fue cuando me enteré de mi poder.

En mi vida humana, yo siempre fui un buen dialogador y eso me lo debí de llevar con migo a mi vida inmortal. Fany estaba asustada y no pude hacer nada más que ponerme delante de ella para protegerla, pero entonces, sentí el impulso de hacer hablar a aquella vampira extraña que amenazaba con matarnos.

-Hola –comencé-. Somos Mark y Fany Marson, no queremos hacerte nada, simplemente te oímos cazar y nuestra curiosidad nos atrajo hasta ti –fije con tono amable.

La extraña pareció calmarse un poco, y se acercó a paso lento hasta quedar a unos tres metros de nosotros. Nos miró extrañada y nosotros la enviamos unas sonrisas amistosas.

-¿Y tú quien eres? –pregunté finalmente.

No esperé que respondiera, pero me sorprendió cuando lo hizo, utilizando un tono amable y amistoso, como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida.

-Sofía, sí, eso Sofía Daunwson.

Y, después de un rato charlando, de que mi queridísima mujer –nótese el sarcasmo, pero aun así la amo- se pusiera a cotillear y a "ponerse al día en el mundo vampirico" le ofreció, mientras me miraba de reojo con esa mirada de "me voy a salir con la mía", formar parte de la familia Marson, a lo que ella aceptó encantada.

Después de un tiempo sin un rumbo fijo, decidimos instalarnos en Canadá, en una antigua mansión. Nos hacíamos pasar por una familia normal y corriente como todas. Estefanie era la agradable y preciosa ama de casa, Sofy –así nos pidió que la llamásemos- se hacía pasar por la encantadora hija estudiosa y trabajadora y yo el importante hombre de negocios.

Después de años y años trasladándonos, un día de sol en Vancouver, hizo que no pudiésemos salir a trabajar, por eso decidimos salir de caza y fue entonces donde encontramos a Daniel – o como a el le gustaba que le llamásemos: Danny. Él era un neófito. Sofy, al verlo, quedó prendada de él y desde entonces Danny es parte de la familia Marson. Le estamos ayudando ha acostumbrarse a la sangre animal y no atacar a humanos, y vamos progresando, ya es capaz de estar cerca de humanos sin matarlos, razón por la cual puede ir al instituto junto con su adorada Sofy.

Hoy era un día de caza normal… bueno no del todo. Hoy era el último día que pasábamos en Alaska, después de una estadía de tres años.

Nos dejamos llevar por nuestros sentidos, internándonos más en el bosque… pero entonces, un aroma que no era de animal pero que tampoco era completamente humano nos llegó a nosotros.

La fuente de este olor era una chica pelirroja que se encontraba en el suelo llorando. Después de tranquilizarla y ponerla a salvo nos contó que se llamaba Arual que tenía 22 años, era humana y si olía diferente es porque estaba embarazada pero no de un humano, si no de un vampiro, del cual estaba huyendo ya que había descubierto que solo la quería para tener más hijos con los que poder experimentar. Ese hombre se llamaba Johan y tenía dos hijas semi-vampiras y uno hijo semi-vampiro.

**(N/AFotos de la familia en mi perfil... a las chicas españolas que me lean les gustará Danny XD)**

Después de estar un buen rato discutiéndolo con toda la familia, decidimos llevarla con nosotros y protegerla del tal Johan y eso hicimos. Y ahora estamos aquí, en nuestra nueva casa en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, desempaquetando y preparándonos para mañana empezar nuestra nueva vida aquí: Fany se haría pasar por un ama de casa; Sofy por nuestra hija; Danny, por el hijo lejano de una prima la cual no tenía más familia que yo: y yo… bueno pues esta vez trabajaría en el hospital ya que poseía una especie de inmunidad a la sangre. Y Arual se quedaría en casa, nadie sabría nada de ella y si llegaban a enterarse –cosa realmente imposible- diríamos que está enferma.

-Mamá, papá, hermanita, hasta luego, nos vamos –dijeron Sofy y Danny mientras se dirigían al Mercedes blanco de Danny.

-Adiós –dijimos Arual, Fany y yo a la vez.

Después de despedirme de Fany y Arual me dirigí a mi Ferrari negro y conduje hasta el hospital. Llegué a casa a "la hora de cenar". Y me reuní con mi adorada familia en el salón, estuvimos hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que Sofy mencionó a una compañera de clase la cual se veía muy triste, olía como Arual y no comía nada.

Estuvimos hablando sobre eso y decidimos que lo mejor sería conocerla así que al día siguiente Sofy y Danny se hicieron sus amigos y la trajeron a casa.

-Vamos Bella –dijo Sofy-. Tengo que enseñarte mi colección de libros –Sofy adoraba los libros, una de las cosas más importantes que ella poseía eran los libros.

-Tranquila ¿quieres? –dijo la que debía ser Bella-. Creo que es imposible que tengas más libros que los que yo antes poseía –dijo con un tono de nostalgia y dolor.

-Imposible, nadie posee más libros que la familia Marson –dijo Sofy-. Pero antes déjame presentarte a mi familia –dijo reteniéndola del brazo, se acercó a Fany y las presentó-: Mami, esta es Bella, la chica de la que te hablé. Bella, está en mi madre Estefanía

Bella se quedó mirando a Fany, como si la conociese de algo. Susurró algo parecido a _Rose_ pero no obtuvimos ninguna reacción más de ella, hasta que se aclaró la garganta y habló:

-Encantada de conocerla señora Marson –dijo en voz baja.

-El pacer es todo mío, Bella. No sabes las ganas de que teníamos de verte. Sofy no para de hablarnos de ti –dijo mi querida Fany.

Bella solo sonrió amablemente mientras era arrastrada hacía mi por la hiperactiva de mi loca hija Sofy.

-Papi, papi –me dijo mi hija emocionada-. Es ella, es ella. Mi amiga Bella. Bella, este es mi papi, Mark –dijo contenta y entonces fue cunado me percaté de su olor. Era cierto, ella olía como Arual… pero su esencia estaba tapada por un apestoso aroma a perro mojado.

Después de que me presentara, Sofy preguntó si podía llevarla a conocer a Arual, a lo que dije que sí y con una sonrisa la arrastró al piso de arriba para que pudiera conocer a Arual.

-Ella… ella cuando me vio dijo… ¿Rose? –preguntó mi querida Fany con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella lo había pasado mal en su vida humana, nunca me habló sobre ella pero siempre que necesitaba… ahí estaba yo para ella, siempre lo estaría junto con nuestra familia, a la cual se le acababa de sumar, según las exclamaciones de sorpresa del piso de arriba, un miembro más.

La familia Marson era cada vez más grande… y yo solo deseaba que una eterna felicidad y paz gobernase en ella… poder vivir –existir- eternamente junto a tus seres más amados, sin miedo a que nadie venga a matar…. Sin temor a que los Vulturis llegaran y mataran a su familia... aunque, claro, ellos no habían hecho nada malo, nadie sabía su secreto, no habían transformado a nadie, no habían violado ninguna de las estrictas normar regidas por los Vulturis para proteger nuestra a nuestra especie, a nuestra raza… un raza llena del mal y odio según algunos…. Una raza capaz de seguir amando aun a pesar de la muerte, afirmaban otros…

Claro, yo no era vidente, ni adivino, ni psíquico, no podía predecir que los Vulturis no vinieran e intentaran destrozarnos… ni que nos tendríamos que separar para sobrevivir…

-Bueno –dije frotando la espalda de mi amada y hermosa Fany-, creo que va siendo hora de crear una nueva página en la familia Marson ¿no te parece?

Ella solamente sonrió y dijo:

-La mejor familia, la más feliz y eterna… La familia Marson

* * *

**¡¡CONCURSO!!**

**¿¿Pensaban que el nombre de MHDA iba a ser ese de verdad??**

**¡¡Error!!**

**A partir del Viernes 26 de Febrero hasta el Miércoles 10 de Marzo se aceptan sugerencias para cambiar el nombre del fic y las votaciones serán del día Viernes 12 de Marzo hasta el Sábado 20 de Marzo.**

**Espero vuestros títulos. **

**Primer premio: dos One-shot escrito por mí**(podrá poner condiciones como rated, personajes y también sobre lo que quiere leer Ej: rated T, R&Em, una pedida de matrimonio) y el honor de que sea su título el que sustituirá a MHDA**

**Segundo premio: Un One-shot escrito por mí**(**podrá poner condiciones como rated, personajes y también sobre lo que quiere leer Ej: rated T, R&Em, una pedida de matrimonio)

**Si quieren que en vez de ser escrito por mí también pueden escogerlo en inglés y si la autora o el autor me deja yo lo traduciré

* * *

**N/A**

**¡¡¡Hola una vez más gente guapísima!!!**

**Um... ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Además... ¡¡¡lo subí pronto!!!**

**Siento no haber respondido a los reviews... prometo contestar a los que me manden con este capítulo**

**Y bueno... un aviso más: puede que el siguiente capítulo que suba será _momentáneamente_ el último ¿por qué? Dentro de dos semanas empiezo los exámenes de evaluación y duraran toda esa semana y parte de la siguiente, así que puede que para el capítulo 7 y 8 tengan que esperar un poco más que antes...**

**O bueno, hoy me siento inspirada y si acabo una historia que tengo que escribir para un concurso puede que termine de escribir el capítulo 6 (está... _empezado_... vale, miento, solo tengo puesto el título y la primera frase... ¿eso cuenta como empezado?) Y bueno si eso la historia la adaptaré cambiando a la protagonista por Bella y al protagonista por Edward.**

* * *

Hoy mis recomendaciones serán tres One-shot...

** Tango para dos** by **impassegirl89** Summary: **Se odiaban…competían en todas las modalidades; baile…en canto…pero un día encontraron una en la que quedarían empatados… LEMON**

**Sexy Tango** by **ManneSkarsgard** Summary: **Bella entra a una academia de Tango cuando tenía 7 años, nunca tuvo un compañero decente con el que demostrase su talento. Hasta que un desafiante bailarín pone a prueba su destreza y decencia. One-Shot/ Lemmon/ TH /**

**Sesión con mi Sexóloga** by **LaAbuela** Summary: **Cuando ese hombre tan atractivo y sexy, entro en su consulta, lo que menos imaginaba, era que en menos de una hora, terminaria hechandolo casi a patadas de ella**

* * *

**PD: a partir de ahora dedicaré el capítulo al primer review que reciba ;****) Así que, como siempre, espero sus reviews con ansias, espero que os hayan gusto los one-shot y el capítulo.**

******Os kiero!!!**

******Bye**


	7. 6B:Imposible

Dedicado a: **Libelula de la trama esperove**

**¡¡¡Gracias por tu review!!!**

**

* * *

¡¡CONCURSO!!**

**¿¿Pensaban que el nombre de MHDA iba a ser ese de verdad??**

**¡¡Error!!**

**A partir del Viernes 26 de Febrero hasta el Miércoles 10 de Marzo se aceptan sugerencias para cambiar el nombre del fic y las votaciones serán del día Viernes 12 de Marzo hasta el Sábado 20 de Marzo.**

**Espero vuestros títulos. Bye**

**

* * *

6B: Imposible**

Se había ido, me había dejado…

Me sentía rota, destrozada, como si de un papel usado se tratara… aunque eso era en teoría, mi corazón había sido usado, utilizado a más no poder y, finalmente, tirado a la papelera más cercana sin importar si se había roto en pedazos o no.

Estaba sola… muerta, no sentía nada, ni siquiera sabía en que punto exacto de mi habitación me encontraba, ni la hora exacta que era, ni el día, ni… simplemente nada… bueno sí, sabía que estaba en mi habitación, en el suelo, apoyada en la pared con mis pierna encogidas enfrente de mí y mis manos rodeándolas, intentando que mi corazón muerto no escapase de mi pecho. Sabía que era de noche, que llevaba la misma ropa desde que… desde que llegué a casa, que era de noche, que las lagrimas que recorrían mi rostro y mojaban mi camisa se estaban convirtiendo en un mar y que, seguramente, llevaba horas ahí.

Mis tripas sonaron. Tenía hambre pero no tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para levantarme, secar mis lágrimas y bajar hasta la cocina y prepararme algo… pero aun así lo intenté pero, nada más levantarme, caí al suelo y comencé a llorar mientras escondía mi rostro entre mis rodillas y me abrazaba a mí misma.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasaba a mi esto? ¿Tan enamorada había estado de…_él _que ya no podía vivir sin él? ¿Es que sin él no existía la vida? Lo echaba de menos, sí, pero si antes de conocerle podía vivir… ¿Por qué ahora no? ¿Por qué?, eran las preguntas que rondaban por mi cabeza de un lado a otro, sin respuesta ninguna, solo con un dolor y un vacío intenso en el pecho.

Con una gran fuerza de voluntad –y usando todo el apoyo que las paredes de la esquina en la que me encontraba- logré, finalmente, levantarme. Con cuidado caminé por toda mi habitación hasta la puerta pero cuando la abrí y logré salir caí, nuevamente al suelo, por culpa del dolor que sentía en mi pecho, el cual se intensificaba por momentos.

Finalmente y con varios tropiezos, bajé las escaleras. Caí de rodillas al suelo nada más llegar al final. Los recuerdos me inundaban, todo me recordaba a él. Con gran esfuerzo de voluntad llegué a la cocina. No me apetecía comer nada pero, al final, acabé comiendo un poco de sopa y un par de huevos fritos.

Cuando Charlie llegó se alarmó y preocupó al verme tirada en medio del suelo de la cocina. "¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Qué pasa hija? ¿Qué te duele?" preguntaba preocupado a lo que yo respondía con mi interminable llanto.

Después de un rato Charlie averiguó el motivo por el cual estaba así y me envolvió torpemente entre sus brazos y me intentó consolar, pero nada dio resultado. Finalmente me acompañó hasta mi cuarto y me ayudó a ponerme el pijama y no se fue de mi lado hasta que caí en un profundo sueño, que en realidad era un profunda, eterna e interminable pesadilla en la que él me decía una y otra vez que no me amaba, que nunca me amó y que se iba para siempre.

_Una semana después…_

-¡¡¡Hey, vamos arriba dormilona!!! –una voz grave pero muy familiar gritó entrando por la puerta de mi habitación y apartando las mantas y sábanas de mí.

-Jake… -dije mientras luchaba por volver a taparme, se había vuelto una costumbre que Jake viniese a por mi después del instituto, el fin de semana… en cualquier momento que tenía libre, Jake estaba conmigo-. No… no me encuentro bien –susurré, la herida de mi pecho aun estaba muy presente y aun dolía.

-Venga dormilona –dijo levantándome de la cama a lo que yo respondí mareándome y huir corriendo al cuarto de baño a vomitar la cena de la noche anterior: pizza. Rápidamente las calidas manos de mi mejor amigo y hermano estuvieron allí para poder sostenerme el pelo y tendiéndome un paño para poder limpiarme la cara

-Uf, que mal aspecto, debió de sentarte mal la pizza de queso, salchicha, piña y beicon que cenamos ayer –dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

-Sí, eso debe ser –dije mientras movía mi cabeza y descartaba la estúpida posibilidad que en mi mente vagaba y que se infiltraba en mis sueños. _Un pequeño de ojos verdes o una pequeña de ojos chocolates… por favor Bella ¿a quién intentas engañar? Los vampiros no pueden tener hijos…_, me dije a mi misma.

-Venga vamos hermanita –dijo mientras me cogía al estilo novia y me bajaba por las escaleras- tienes una cita con tu desayuno en la cocina.

-¿Y ahora me lo dices? ¡Y yo con estos pelos y sin arreglar! –dije bromeando y con la voz apagada que actualmente poseía.

Jake rió y me depositó en el taburete de la cocina mientras me acercaba mi leche con cereales. Arrugué la nariz, no me apetecía leche con cereales y el olor del café me estaba mareando.

-Jake… -dije apartando mi tazón y poniendo una mano en mi nariz para evitar inspirar el desagradable olor- no… no me apetece y… el olor del café me está mareando.

-Bueno entonces… ¿Qué es lo que la princesa desea desayunar? –dijo teatralmente mientras apartaba mi tazón y hacía una reverencia.

-Huevos con beicon –dije esporádicamente.

-Pues huevos con beicon será, vete al salón que te los preparo

-Gracias Jake – dije y lo que hice nos sorprendió tanto a mí como a Jake, me levanté sonriente, le besé la mejilla y me fui bailando al salón hasta quedar sentada en el sillón.

-Enana –dijo Jake zarandeandome, me había quedado dormida en el sillón.

-Dime Jake –bostecé

-Aquí tiene su majestad su desayuno –dijo poniendo enfrente mío una bandeja con un plato de huevos con beicon que había pedido y un delicioso y dulce zumo de naranja.

-Gracias Jake –sonreí y besé su mejilla.

-Todo por volver a verte sonreír –dijo mientras se levantaba para coger el mando de la televisión y poner el partido de fútbol que daban en ese momento en el canal de deportes.

-Venga Gigantes –grité animadamente animando a uno de los equipos que estaba jugando en ese momento, consiguiendo que Jake se me quedara mirando como tonto-. Jake se te va a caer la baba si no cierras la boca o puede que te entre una mosca… no sé.

Por la tarde fuimos a la Push y pasé la tarde con Emily mientras lo chicos se iban a no se donde.

Salí del baño, había vuelto a correr para poder llegar a tiempo y vomitar y ahora me iba a la cocina a coger unas galletitas saladas que se me acababan de antojar junto con un helado de vainilla mezclado con helado de menta.

Emily me miró con cara rara pero no dijo nada, es más, cogió una tarrina de helado de chocolate y me acompañó.

Estábamos hablando tranquilamente cuando el calendario que Emily tenía en la cocina me llamó la atención. Comencé a contar… uno, dos, tres… veinte… ¡¡¡treinta y dos!!! No, no imposible. Volví a contar y lo mismo. Yo siempre había sido puntual en mi periodo, nunca había tenido un retraso, nunca.

-¿Te encuentras bien Bella? –dijo Emily al ver mi estado de shock

-Si… si, perfectamente. Esto… Emily, me tengo que ir, me acabo de acordar de que tengo que... que terminar un trabajo, si eso, un trabajo. Besos a los chicos de mi parte –dije y salí apresuradamente hasta mi camioneta y de ahí hasta casa.

Nada más llegar a casa salí de la camioneta, tropezando pero sin llegar a caer al suelo, cada vez tenía más cuidado entonos mis movimientos, y subí hasta mi cuarto.

Miré el calendario y volví a contar, era algo imposible, los vampiros no podían tener hijos… pero sí hay estaba esa posibilidad: no me había llegado el periodo.

Corrí al baño y miré en el espejo, bajé mis manos a mi vientre y… sí allí estaba, casi imperceptible pero cierto… un pequeño bulto, tan pequeño que apenas se notaba…

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Los antojos, mi constante cambio de ánimo, mi locura… ¡¡¡los sueños!!!… ¡¡¡o dios mío!!! Había visto a mi futuro hijo-hija en sueños… un pequeño de ojos verdes y pelo oscuro… o una pequeña de ojos castaños y pelo cobrizo…

Aun en shock, caminé hasta mi cuarto con cuidado hasta dejarme caer en mi cama. Cogí una almohada y me abracé a ella y lloré. Lloré por que Jacob me odiaría, por el rechazo de Charlie y Reneé, lloré… lloré por que no sabía como íbamos a poder salir adelante este bebé y yo.

No sé cuando me di cuenta pero la idea de que el bebé no era normal pasó por mi cabeza. Y volví a caer en estado de shock… El bebé sería mitad humano mitad vampiro… seguramente mas vampiro que humano ya que yo apenas tendría… dos semanas o menos… y ya tenía un pequeño bultito en mi vientre…

¡¡¡Dios!!!

¿Cómo se lo diría a Charlie? El no podría saber nada, me tendría que ir… pero si me iba sin avisar a nadie… Jake acabaría encontrándome, no sé como lo haría pero el presentimiento de que conseguiría encontrarme y obligarme a volver a casa me recorrió nada más pensar en marcharme de casa sin avisar a nadie…

¡¡¡Dios!!!

¿Y cómo se lo diría a Jake? El odiaba a los Cullen a muerte… bueno, él y todo indio Quileute que conociese la existencia de los Cullen… y si se lo contaba… seguro que me odiaría y no soportaría la idea de que un hermano me dejase…. No, no podría soportar que mi corazón sufriese otra herida…

No podía huir.

No podía quedarme.

No se lo podía decir a Charlie.

No se lo podía decir a Jake… a menos que quisiera que se alejara o incluso peor… que los matara.

Pero entonces, si no podía hacer nada… ¿qué podríamos hacer? Tendría que haber una solución, en algún lugar… algo que pudiese hacer, alguien que pudiese ayudarme… pero… ¿Cuál era la solución? ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Quién podría ayudarme?

Entre lloros, sollozos, quebraderos de cabeza y más y más preguntas que se agolpaban en mi cabeza, todas sin respuesta, sin solución aparente… comprendí que estaba perdida… y que alguien vendría a buscarme… la cuestión que me rondaba por la cabeza era…

¿Quién vendría a buscarme? ¿ha recatarme?

Si el príncipe azul se había ido… ¿quedaría todavía alguien por ahí dispuesto a salvar a salvar a la doncella a la que creyeron princesa?

Ahora que se había descubierto que la doncella no sería nada más que doncella, que nunca sería lo suficientemente buena para el príncipe y que el príncipe prefería una princesa antes de una doncella.

Ahora que la doncella había sido usada, utilizada, manipulada a mas no poder… era tirada y olvidada, sin importar lo que quedaba atrás…

¿Entonces… quién salvaría a la doncella?

Antes des caer en la inconsciencia y que Morfeo me arroparan para llevarme en un vuelo directo al país de los sueños en el cual la doncella era princesa y vivía feliz por siempre junto con su príncipe… la imagen de los nuevos y extraños alumnos que habían llegado al instituto de Forks… Sofía y Daniel Marson…

* * *

**N/A**

Bueno chicas... aquí estamos un viernes más... espero que el capítulo les haya gustado.

Y... antes de nada apunten y lean:

**¡¡¡Escribí un One-Shot para The Sadness Story Contest!!!**

**Se llama "The Last Bullet" (La última bala) http : // www . fanfiction . net /s / 5783201 / 1 / The_Last_Bullet (ya saben, sin espacios)**

**Summary: The Sadness Story Contest//Nos encargaron mataros pero yo no puedo y mis hermanos tampoco. Te amo demasiado, matarte sería como matarme a mi mismo. Y ahora que sé como es estar contigo cerca… no, no, no, no me alejes de ti. Yo… yo… no lo aguantaría…**

Y bueno pues eso es una de las cosas más importantes... digo unas porque también saber como estas mis amigas y lectoras de chile, espero que estén todas bien, no saben como me preocupé cuando vi en la TV que hubo un terremoto incluso peor que el de Haití, gracias a Dios, en Chile ya estaban más o menos preparados que los de Haití. Espero, sinceramente, que tods estén bien.

Y bueno pues ya saben que la semana que viene es posible que no haya capítulo debido a los exámenes... aunque intentaré subirlo, noprometo nada. Y, si para colmo ya tengo bastantes exámenes, en vez de librarme del de Naturales, la profe como me debe de tener manía, me hace hacer el de los tres temas solo por que no hice el del segundo tema... y encima tengo los otros dos aprobados con super-buena nota ¡¡¡Menuda injusticia!!! Bueno, no las aburro más...

**La primera que mande review es a la que le dedico el capítulo.**

* * *

¡¡¡RECOMENDACIONES!!!

Hoy, ya que está lloviendo aquí en Madrid y estoy releyendo uno de mis fics favoritos... pues os lo recomendaré, saquen papel y lápiz y apunten:

**No me dejes Caer** de **Titi Cullen** Summary: **Una vida llena de lujos…¿Es la vida perfecta?, Para Bella no lo era, ella solo quería olvidar los problemas de la manera que más daño le hiciera, ¿para que vivir si no hay una razón?, unos ojos verdes, pueden ser una razón para seguir."BXE"TODOS HUMAN**

**El trato que unió nuestras vidas** de **Titi Cullen Summary: Bella esperaba encontrar al hombre perfecto,Edward no creía en el problema y una sola solución que hará cambiar sus vidas "Matrimonio",propuestas inesperadas pero placenteras,¿podrían vivir juntos sin dejar que los sentimientos interfiera?BXE OoC**

**Besos, las quiero muuuucho**


	8. 7J&B:Lobo

**7J****&B: Lobo**

**Jacob POV**

Lo iba a matar

En cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de volver a encontrármelo lo cogería, lo lanzaría contra un árbol, le diría lo estúpido e idiota que es por lo que ha hecho, le desmembraría lenta y dolorosamente… obligándole a sufrir todo lo que Bella estaba sufriendo en estos momentos y, finalmente, juntaría un montón de troncos y maderos, les prendería fuego para acabar con él… para siempre, para que no pudiera volverla ha hacer daño, para que no pudiera hacerla llorar de dolor por él, para que…

Tenía que admitir que tenía poco autocontrol ahora mismo…

Bueno, eso y que últimamente mis cambios de humor eran peor de los que una mujer embarazada podría poseer ya que pasaba de feliz a rabioso a extremadamente cabreada en menos de lo que podrías decir: Flash

-Urg… maldito chupa-sangres… -gruñí pegando fuertemente una de las almohadas de mi cama.

-Hey, hermanito ¿qué sucede? –preguntó Rachel mi _querida_ hermana mayor.

-Nada –volví a gruñir mientras me dejaba caer en mi cama

-¿Por qué será que no te creo?

-¿Por qué eres mi hermana?

-Um… cierto, soy tu hermana mayor lo que significa que sé cuando dices la verdad y cuando no y sé cuando estas cabreado y por lo que veo… estás peor que cabreado

Sentí como la cama se hundía en el lugar en el que su peso se apoyaba haciendo que el colchón se hundiese debido a su edad ya que mi hermana era de todo menos gorda.

-Jake…

-Joder Rachel déjalo ya estar, no me pasa nada y punto final, joder –grité gruñendo.

-Jacob Alexander Black –gritó Rachel.

_Mierda, que humos Jake_, me regañé mentalmente. Había hecho enfadar a mi hermana y… mi hermana mayor cabreada era peor que la bomba atómica y la siguiente bomba que más peligrosa del mundo juntas, y si se juntaba Rebeca, su gemela… eso era peor que la tercera y cuarta guerra mundial.

-Jacob –repitió un poco más calmada al ver mi expresión de miedo… aunque la verdad es que estaba acojonado-. Jake… soy tu hermana y, a pesar de que me guste joderte y demás, me preocupo por ti… solo quiero saber que le pasa a mi hermanito favorito…

-Soy tu _hermanito_ favorito porque resulta que soy tu único hermano menor –bufé

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir Jake…

Suspiré y me detuve a pensarlo… después de un tiempo comencé a hablar rápidamente.

-Es por Bella…

-¿La hija del Charlie, el jefe Swan?

-Sí…

-Oh, esa chica es adorable y muy tierna… ¿qué pasa con ella?

-Es… su novio…

-Oh… ya lo cojo… estás celoso

-No, bueno sí… arg no lo sé, pero eso ahora no es el motivo de todo esto… lo que ocurre es que… la dejó, rompió con ella.

-Bueno pues mejor… ¿no? Si te gusta ahora es tu momento, una oportunidad…

-Arg, es que tú no lo entiendes… Ellos hacían muy buena pareja, y ya me había resignado a aceptar que ella le amaba a él y solo me veía a mí como su hermano mayor que siempre estaría ahí… lo había aceptado, por ella pero… lo que dije de que la dejó, de que la rompió… es… literalmente.

-No… no te entiendo Jake…

-Él… bueno, sucedió un accidente el día del cumpleaños de Bella, lo cual le hizo ver a él que ella no era buena para él, que no la amaba… Patético. Al día siguiente ninguno de sus hermanos acudieron al instituto y su padre decidió hacer lo que nunca había aceptado antes… trasladarse de hospital, a otro en la gran y _soleada _ciudad- dije pronunciando el último adjetivo con burla-. Bella al llegar a casa se encontró con él esperándola y se extrañó cuando él la ofreció dar un paseo por el bosque… por los alrededores para que no la costara volver más tarde a casa… Una vez allí la acorraló contra algunos árboles y la dijo que no la amaba, que lo suyo no estaba bien… y cosas parecidas… Bella lo amaba tanto que… se rompió, simple y duramente, se rompió…

Rachel guardó silencio asombrada por mi relato y de lo que ese innombrable había hecho a la pobre, dulce y frágil –tal vez demasiado frágil- Bella, la cual lo único que había hecho era amarlo… y él como estúpido la rompió en miles y miles de pedazos… eso solo era otro de lo motivos que tenía para odiarle a él y a su familia.

-Y… ¿quién… quien…? –fue incapaz de acabar la frase.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza de solo pensar en aquel estúpido… urg, cuanto lo odiaba…

-¿Quién la dejó? –pronuncié sonriendo sádicamente, con rabia contenida

-Si

-Urg… Edward… Edward Cullen –dije presionando mis dientes los unos contra los otros.

-Ese estúpido Cullen –murmuró Rachel cabreada

No pude aguantarlo más, si no quería romper nada de casa lo mejor sería salir de allí.

Me acerqué al bosque y descargué mi rabia contra los troncos de los árboles.

Deberían de haber pasado minutos, horas… tal vez días. Yo ya me había internado demasiado en el bosque y ya había oscurecido, la única luz era la regalada por la enorme y creciente luna junto a las adorables estrellas. Aún seguía pegando a los árboles, intentando deshacerme de la rabia, furia, ira, coraje, y calor -sobre todo del calor- que aun había en mi cuerpo.

De repente, mis manos comenzaron a temblar y asustado paré de pegar a los árboles mientras sentía como un latigazo de dolor recorría mi espalda obligándome a caer a cuatro patas al suelo. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba y entonces sucedió:

Él dolor desapareció

Mi cuerpo aumentó de tamaño

La forma de mi cuerpo se hizo animal, salvaje… como un lobo

El pelo comenzó a apoderarse de mi cuerpo

Cerré los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir pude ver todo lo que me rodeaba mucho mejor, con más nitidez, podía percibir cada uno del los olores que poseían las cosas que me rodeaban en una media de cinco kilómetros a la redonda.

Me observé y me di cuenta de que no era… humano era… ¡Un lobo gigantesco!

_Tranquilo Jacob_, dijo una voz familiar en mi cabeza, _soy Sam…_ y comenzó a explicarme todo:

En lo que me acababa de convertir

Qué se suponía que era

Como podía revertir el efecto

Que éramos una manada junto a Paul, Jared y Embry y que pronto se incorporarían más al grupo.

Me explicó que el era el macho Alfa, el líder, pero que, cuando me hubiese acostumbrado podría ser yo ya que me pertenecía el puesto a mí y no a él, que él solo lo era por ser el primero en esto.

Me contó que tendría que controlar mi temperamento, ya que sino volvería a transformarme en lobo.

Y también me habló de que nuestro trabajo como lobos Quileute consistía en proteger y salvar a toda persona de nuestro peor enemigo… los Fríos, o por lo menos con los que intentaran acabar con algún humano…

Me contó que había uno en particular al que prestar atención ya que una vampira buscaba venganza y ella solo la obtendría matando…

Y lo pero de todo… es persona era Bella

**Bella POV**

Ya me estaba comenzando a cabrear un poco, Jake cada vez pasaba más de mí, lo único que hacía era venir a buscarme cada mañana y cada tarde (dependiendo si había instituto o no) para arrastrarme a casa de Emily, la novia de Sam.

Intenté enterarme de lo que ocurría ahí pero no lograba enterarme de nada.

Hoy había decidido dormir en casa de Emily dado que al día siguiente no habría instituto y no tendría que levantarme temprano, ni madrugar ni nada de lo que entraba en mi rutina de lunes a viernes.

Cerré los ojos y rápidamente caí en la inconciencia…

Me levanté rápidamente… había recordado una de mis tardes en La Push… una tarde en la que Jake me intentó asustar con historias de los Fríos y los Quileute…

Salí de la cama y corrí al bosque llamando a Jake hasta que lo vi… bueno a él no, más bien a un enorme lobo de pelo rojizo… como color arena…

-Jake… -dije acercándome a él…

----

Ya sabía que Jake era un lobo desde hace días y lo aceptaba, el era mi hermano y lo quería aunque fuese un jorobado de un solo ojo y cojo.

Hoy era viernes y estaba en casa preparándome para un día más en el instituto…

Estaba feliz… bueno todo lo feliz que puedes estar cuando te rompen el corazón y te enteras de que puede que seas madre…

Bajé, desayuné y cogí mis cosas.

Un días más en el instituto, un día más que intentar sobrevivir, un día más que tachar del calendario…

Después de las clases Sofy y Danny me preguntaron si podría pasarme más tarde por su casa ya que Sofy quería enseñarme su enorme colección de libros…

Su casa era enorme y estaba a las afueras de Forks… justo al lado de… meneé mi cabeza intentando deshacerme de aquellos pensamientos tan dolorosos, que provocaban aquella dolorosa sensación de vacío y abandono en mi pecho.

-Vamos Bella –dijo Sofy-. Tengo que enseñarte mi colección de libros –Sofy era adorable y compartía mi gusto por los libros... pero su hiperactividad me recordaba demasiado a cierta querida duendecillo de pelo negro corto en punta.

-Tranquila ¿quieres? Creo que es imposible que tengas más libros que los que yo antes poseía –dije con un tono de nostalgia y dolor.

-Imposible, nadie posee más libros que la familia Marson –dijo Sofy segura de sí misma-. Pero antes déjame presentarte a mi familia –dijo reteniéndome del brazo, se acercó a una rubia muy familiar-: Mami, esta es Bella, la chica de la que te hablé. Bella, está en mi madre Estefanía

Sabía que era de mala educación quedarse mirando fijamente a la gente pero es que Estefanía era idéntica a… a Rose…

-Encantada de conocerla señora Marson –dije en voz baja aun asombrada.

.

-El pacer es todo mío, Bella. No sabes las ganas que teníamos de verte. Sofy no para de hablarnos de ti –dijo Estefanie.

Me dediqué a usar mi típica sonrisa –la cual no se parecía ni de cerca de mi verdadera sonrisa- y solo sonreí amablemente mientras era arrastrada por la alocada e hiperactiva Sofy.

-Papi, papi –dijo emocionada-. Es ella, es ella. Mi amiga Bella. Bella, este es mi papi, Mark –dijo contenta y entonces mientras yo me dedicaba a prestar atención de cómo me observaba y tomaba aire…

Aunque puede que ellos no supieran que yo ya lo sabía… lo sabía: eran vampiros, la nueva familia de vampiros que habitaba en Forks…

Después de que me presentara a toda su familia, Sofy preguntó si podía llevarla a conocer a una tal Arual, a lo que Mark respondió que sí y con una sonrisa fui arrastrada al piso de arriba para que pudiera conocer a la misteriosa Arual.

Llegamos a una amplia habitación muy luminosa con muebles rosas y blancos, con los tablones del parqué de diferentes colores –morado, azul, madera- un reloj azul, algún que otro almohadón por el suelo tirado, un ordenador portátil en el mueble frente al enorme ventanal y, en medio de todo esto, una amplia cama con edredón con tonos anaranjados.

-Hola Sofy ¿A quién traes contigo? –dijo la chica pelirroja que se encontraba en la cama.

-Es Bella ¿Te acuerdas de ella, verdad?

-Como para no acordarme no paras de hablar de ella desde que la conociste –sonrió.

-Bueno Bella –dijo Sofy- esta es Arual, mi hermana. Arual, esta es Bella.

-Encantada de conocerte Bella –dijo Arual abrazándome y fue entonces que me percaté del pequeño bulto en su tripa… estaba embarazada.

-¿Arual? Curioso nombre –dije al separarme.

-Bueno, es Laura solo que al revés y ¿Bella? Es hermosa, preciosa, guapa… en italiano ¿no?

-Bueno, mi nombre es Isabella pero lo odio, prefiero Bella… y sí, es italiano y creo que significa algo de eso, sí. Por cierto, felicidades –dije refiriéndome al pequeño bulto de su tripa.

-Gracias… lo mismo digo, parece ser que no soy la única –dijo señalándome.

Yo abrí los ojos ¿cómo lo sabía?

-Bella –dijo Sofy-. Somos…

-Vampiros, lo sé, bueno Arual no… Los vampiros no pueden tener hijos…

-Sí… bueno… ¿cómo sabías que éramos vampiros?

-Me enamoré de uno –dije con dolor.

-Y bueno… lo de que los vampiros no pueden tener hijos no es cierto… bueno en parte…

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté

-Los hombres vampiros pueden dejar embarazada a una mujer humana…pero el bebé que nacerá de eso será un semi-vampiro y… es peligroso ya que te podría matar… -explicó Sofy.

-No tiene porque ser así –dijo Arual.

-Por supuesto que no… no te irás hermanita –dijo abrazando a Arual-. Bella… ¿Qué dices?

Levanté la vista y decidida dije:

-No me rendiré

-Bien, eso quiere decir que la familia Marson tiene una nueva integrante.


	9. 8B&J&F:Tiempo y adiós

¡¡¡SORPRESA!!! no me esperabais aquí tan pronto ¿verdad?

Jaja, bueno pues aquí estoy...** con malas noticias para vosotras... desde este viernes 26 de marzo al lunes 5 o 6 (no me acuerdo en que dia cae) de abril me voy de vacaciones de semana santa (a Italia y luego a la playita) asi que... puede que no pueda subir capítulo nuevamente asta... despues de que vuelva... pero espero poder adelantar algo...**

**Del 2 al 6 de Abril pueden votarme (si kieren) en el concurso de The Sadness Stroy Contest: http: // www . fanfiction .net /u / 2238320/ The_Sadness_Story_Contest (sin espacios)**

**Por cierto, las recuerdo que seguimos con el concurso del cambio de titulo:**

**¡¡CONCURSO!!**

**¿¿Pensaban que el nombre de MHDA iba a ser ese de verdad??**

**¡¡Error!!**

**A partir del Viernes 26 de Febrero hasta el Miércoles 10 de Marzo se aceptan sugerencias para cambiar el nombre del fic y las votaciones serán del día Viernes 12 de Marzo hasta el Miércoles 25 de Marzo.**

**Espero vuestros títulos. Bye**

Antes de empezar… (lo pongo por que ya me lo han preguntado varias personas por mp y para asegurárselo a todas… ya que lo expliqué en un capítulo anterior muy de pasada… ya casi ni yo que soy la autora me acordaba así que…)

¿Jake sabe que Bella está embarazada? De momento no, lo comprenderéis en este capítulo.

Por si no quedó claro… Arual es humana y su nombre es Laura escrito al revés

Y bueno el padre de bebé que espera Arual… lo dije en el capítulo 5… es Johan… si os acordáis de Nahuel, en Amanecer… dice que hay un vampiro experimentando con eso de los semi-vampiros… y que ese es su padre y que se llama Johan

Cualquier duda… ya sabéis, me la podéis preguntar y yo encantada os la respondo

**

* * *

8B&J&F: Tiempo y adiós**

**Bella POV**

Había aceptado tener a mi bebé después de todo, me daba igual que fuese peligroso, estaba empezando a adorar el peligro. Había aceptado unirme a los Marson. Había aceptado tener que planear alguna excusa para alejarme de Charlie y de casa… Lo más difícil sería alejarme de Jake.

Habíamos planeado un accidente de coche… mi coche cayendo al mar… eso sería una buena excusa… no tendrían porqué encontrar mi cuerpo...

Lo peor de todo sería que los echaría mucho de menos a todos… a Charlie, a Bill, a Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry… a Quil, Seth y Leah –los nuevos miembros de la manada-, a Emily… a Clarie y Kim –las imprimaciones de dos de los lobos… otra leyenda que se hacía realidad-… pero sobretodo, a mi hermano… a Jacob.

Y bueno, aquí estaba yo, en casa, de vuelta de casa de los Marson… cada vez pasaba más tiempo con ellos, con mi futura familia. Mañana sería el "gran día" por lo que hoy tendría que despedirme de mi padre.

Le hice una cena espectacular utilizando el pescado que traía cada fin de semana en sus salidas. Al llegar lo recibí con un beso y un gran abrazo –un muy torpe abrazo.

Estuvimos viendo un partido de fútbol americano y hablamos de nuestro día.

Después de un rato decidí que estaba demasiado cansada, así que limpié los platos y una vez terminadas mis tareas me dirigí al salón.

-Buenas noches papá

-Que duermas bien Bella

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé fuertemente

-Te quiero nunca lo olvides papá, te quiero mucho

-Y yo a ti mi niña, pero qué viene todo esto

-Ah… a nada papá, simplemente quería que lo supieses… has sido un buen padre para mí durante todos estos años…

-Gracias Bella

Y con eso subí a mi habitación y me dejé caer suavemente al suelo llorando en silencio por el dolor que había vuelto a mi pecho…

Desperté y comencé el día con una visita al cuarto de baño, más concretamente con la taza del inodoro. Devolví toda la cena de ayer y me dispuse a comenzar con uno de los peores días de mi vida… el día de mi supuesta muerte… el día en que haría a mi padre y a todos mis seres querido, los más desdichados de todo el planeta… pero era por una buena causa… no podían verme así… embarazada y usando ropas amplias para ocultar el bulto que se iba formando en mi vientre…

Estaba segura de que no era un embarazo normal… apenas tenía tres semanas de embarazo y mi vientre ya estaba bastante abultado, pero no lo suficiente como para no poder ocultarlo con mis amplias camisetas, sudaderas y jerséis.

Cogí mi camioneta y conduje hacía el instituto. Después de despedirme sutilmente de todos mis amigos –Ángela, Ben y… sí, también de Mike, Lauren, Jessica, Tyler y Eric- acabaron las clases.

Conduje hasta cerca de La Push, aparqué cerca de un acantilado –estando aun en Forks ya que los vampiros no pueden pasar a La Push, bueno sí, pero los Marson habían decidido respetar el tratado que los Quileute tenían con los Cullen-, salí y esperé a que Sofy hiciese acto de presencia.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, pude distinguir a lo lejos un coche blanco… el Audi de Sofy.

-Hola, hermanita –dijo cuando salió del coche.

-Hola Sofy –dije abrazándola.

Miré por última vez mi preciada camioneta y, finalmente, me despedí de ella.

-Te echaré de menos. Nunca olvidaré los momentos que pasamos tu yo y… bueno tu ya sabes quien –dije y después de unos minutos de silencio me alejé de mi preciada, vieja y destartalada amiga.

-Sube al coche mientras yo hago esto –me dijo Sofy.

Entré, me senté, abroché el cinturón y cerré los ojos para no ver la muerte de mi querida camioneta roja. Al cabo de un rato oí el salto del agua y como la puerta del conductor era abierta por Sofy, la cual se sentó, encendió el coche y condujo a su casa… la que ahora también era mía.

---

Y aquí estaba yo, en medio de la noche, junto con Fany y Mark, admirando mi lápida en la cual ponía mis datos y una frase que rezaba:

"_Los habitantes de Forks nunca olvidarán a la hermosa y amable niña con un corazón enorme que daba de todo sin pedir nada a cambio_"

Aquella noche lloré y lloré y di gracias al cielo de tener ahí a mis hermanas y a Fany para ayudarme a no volver a caer.

---

Hoy era un día como otro cualquiera… Sofy y Danny se habían ido al instituto, vestidos con algo negro, Sofy un tira gruesa, pero a la vez fina, de satén al cuello haciendo de gargantilla a juego con su diadema, del mismo color. Danny en cambio llevaba el mismo trozo de satén negro pero en la muñeca… ambos guardaban el luto… el luto de mi supuesta "muerte".

Ya tenía cuatro largas semanas de embarazos y parecía que en vez de ese tiempo ya tenía siete meses de embarazo… incluso tenía más tripa que Arual…

Supusimos que lo que se formaba, creaba e iba cogiendo forma en nuestro interior era una mezcla de vampiro y humano, un ser fuerte y de rápido crecimiento. Supusimos que los bebes nacerían aproximadamente a los dos meses y medio… puede que incluso menos.

Salí de mi habitación y me encontré a Arual durmiendo en la suya cuando pasé cerca de su puerta. Bajé las escaleras y me encontré a Fany pintando un hermoso cuadro en el salón. Mark no estaba, hoy le tocaba trabajar.

**Fany POV**

Estaba contenta de tener a la hermosa y pequeña Bells conmigo…bueno yo y toda mi familia.

La adorábamos, era muy dulce y cálida… pero dentro de esa fachada se encontraba una chica débil y con el corazón roto… roto por amar demasiado…

Su historia me hizo acordarme un poco de mi adorada y hermosa hermana mayor… la cual murió días antes de su boda... la tan esperada boda de Royce y… no, no podía recordarla… no… solo conseguiría caer en una depresión… de nuevo…

-Ais hermanita mayor… cuanto te hecho de menos… ¿Sabes? Tú eras mi modelo a seguir… siempre deseé ser como tú… la chica rubia de ojos azules, guapa y perfecta de todo el barrio… la consiguió hacerse con el amor del frío Royce… -susurré a la nada.

Aunque la verdad… yo nunca pensé que Royce pudiera amar… el era un monstruo… nunca creí que muriera por depresión… por la muerte de su esposa…

-¿Entonces? ¿Eso fue verdad? ¿Os amabais? ¿O no?… -volví a preguntar al vació

Mientras tanto, el pincel y mi mano jugaban con los colores en el cuadro que estaba pintando… un rosa roja… una rosa perfecta… como ella…

-Ais… -volví a suspirar- No sabes cuan grandes son mis deseos por que pudieras estar conmigo hermanita… y que me contaras la verdad… y como va tu vida… pero en fin… supongo que desde ahí arriba me cuidas… tal y como me prometiste ¿verdad? Espero que sí… es lo que yo hubiese hecho por ti… -dije mirando al cielo por la ventana.

Oí un ruido… un caminar de pasos y por su curiosa forma de andar (con miedo y extremo cuidado) supuse que era Bella, la cual apareció al cabo de un rato en lo alto de las escaleras… bajó poco a poco hasta llegar a donde me encontraba.

Odiaba ver la tristeza que sus ojos poseían… pero seguro que con el tiempo sanaría… el tiempo lo curaba todo… así decían la abuela Christine y mamá Lilian…

-Hola Fany… voy a salir a dar un paseo, tranquila, no me alejaré mucho de casa, intentaré no internarme en el bosque…

-De acuerdo… pero no olvides tu botella…

-Siempre la llevo conmigo por si acaso… junto con el móvil –señaló la correa de la cual colgaba el móvil y su cantimplora llena de sangre… hacía poco menos de dos semanas que Bella y Arual se habían acostumbrado a su nueva dieta a base de sangre… sabía que a ella no les gustaba hacer eso… pero aun así lo hacían… por sus hijos…

**Jacob POV**

_No puede estar muy lejos_

_Huelo sus rastro pero es muy tenue… debió de pasar por aquí hace días_

_Entonces no sirve_

_Pero yo lo vi, lo juro. Estaba con Kim por el bosque cuando lo vimos a él..._

_Pues seguir buscando…_

Las voces de la manada seguían resonando en mi cabeza… pero no prestaba atención… estaba ocupado siguiendo el rastro de un chupa-sangres que hace poco acababa de llegar. No sabíamos que buscaba. No sabíamos que quería. Pero solo con saber que no era bueno y que venía a matar era suficiente como para poner alerta a los lobos.

Di con su rastro… esta vez era más reciente… _bastante_ reciente…

Lo seguí y llegué hasta… puaj, la casa de los Cullen y entonces lo vi:

-Isabella… con que solita… ¿Y los Cullen? No eras su mascota… creía que nunca te dejaban sola…

-Algo… parecido… -susurró Bella

-Um… pero… ¿Y los Cullen?

-Um… sa… sa… salieron unos días…

-Um… a Victoria no le va a gustar que te mate yo… pero tranquila… me lo agradecerás… ella solo alargará tu sufrimiento y… la de esa cosa –señaló algo pero no pude ver el qué…

-Pero… tú nos ayudasteis tú…

-Sh, sh, tranquila…

El rastafari (así le habíamos apodado los lobos al maldito chupa-sangres con rastas) se acercó a Bella y la susurró:

-No puedo retenerme Bella… se me hace la boca agua…

Y ahí fue cuando no pude aguantarlo más y salté sobre él. Lo mordí y arañé… hasta que no quedó nada de él… hasta que la hoguera lo quemó todo y no quedó nada de ese odioso vampiro…

-Jacob… -oí a Bella susurrar y entonces lo vi… vi su enorme vientre abultado… estaba embarazada… no solo estaba viva, si no que también estaba embarazada y ella… no había abortado… tenía al hijo de un chupa-sangres creciendo en su interior

-Jacob… yo… yo te lo puedo explicar… -dijo mientras se acercaba a mí

Gruñí, sí, la gruñí y la enseñé los dientes…

-Vale… está bien, lo comprendo… adiós Jake… adiós hermano… -susurró mientras yo me alejaba de ahí.

* * *

Algo triste ¿verdad?

Bueno pues… muchas gracias por los reviews anteriores… espero los siguientes…

_**Simplemente quiero tu opinión:**_

**Si te a gustado...**

**Si ha sido horroroso...**

**Si le faltaba acción...**

**Si ha parecido muy corto...**

**Um... no sé,**_**lo primero que se te ocurra... ¿es mucho pedir?**_

_**Solo pido eso: un review, tu review...**_

Y bueno… aquí dejo mis otras historias… por si queréis echar un vistazo

**Incomplete:**One-Shot//Desde siempre se ha sentido como si no encajara, como si estuviera defectuosa, como si estuviera... incompleta. Pero sus amigas Alice y Rose la han arrastrado ha esa fiesta en la que conoció aun chico de ojos verdes que hizo que nunca más se sintiera incompleta.

**Last Bullett:**The Sadness Story Contest//Nos encargaron mataros pero yo no puedo y mis hermanos tampoco. Te amo demasiado, matarte sería como matarme a mi mismo. Y ahora que sé como es estar contigo cerca… no, no, no, no me alejes de ti. Yo… yo… no lo aguantaría…

**¿Tendremos un final feliz?:**Una traición-o eso pensaba-, una dolorosa separación, un malentendido y…un secreto que pocos conocen. Alguien vuelve a Forks y alguien muere...La mala de la historia es ahora la amiga y ayudará que dos corazones rotos se recuperen pero no va a ser nada fácil

**Retrieving my past:**Una vida sin significado,sin ganas no es una vida feliz... pero ella perdió la felicidad cuando el se marchó y más tarde con la muerte de sus padres... ¿qué pasará cuando el pasado decida regresar? ¿lo recuperará?

**The Triplets:**Nada es lo que parece. Las apariencias engañan y esas somos nosotras: las trillizas Swan. Frikis de día y las llamadas "estrellas de la noche" en cada fiesta a la que acudían las "tres misteriosas chicas" ¿qué es lo que sucederá cuando ellos aparrezacan?

**Magia al anochecer:**One-shot//adaptación// Cuando los habitantes de los 3 reinos de la luz creían tenerlo todo perdido en la lucha contra el mal... el árbol mágico habló por ultima vez,prometiéndoles una futura princesa que traerá la paz. Ahora, los 3 reinos la esperan.

Las echaré de menos a todas!!!


	10. 9B:Encuentro entre recuerdos

Lo siento paky, me quedé dormida (siento no haber podido subir por la mañana, nos leemos mas tarde)

* * *

El concurso sigue en pie:

**¡¡CONCURSO!!**

**¿¿Pensaban que el nombre de MHDA iba a ser ese de verdad??**

**¡¡Error!!**

**A partir del Viernes 26 de Febrero hasta el Miércoles 10 de Marzo se aceptan sugerencias para cambiar el nombre del fic y las votaciones serán del día Viernes 12 de Marzo hasta el Miércoles 25 de Marzo.**

**Espero vuestros títulos. Bye**

Si quereís votar a The Last Bullete en TSSC (The Sandness Stroy Contest) el link del la página está en mi prerfil

**

* * *

**

Gracias por sus reviews, seguro que no me esperaban tan pronto… pero como dije anteriormente, me voy a Italia de vacaciones y no vuelvo hasta el día 6 de abril y además le prometí a cierta petarda (**paky**) que daría como mínimo un adelanto… bueno, pues os dejo algo mejor… un capítulo. ¿Contentas?

Por cierto, muchas (ya que son muy listas y se dan cuenta de que esta historia es un B&Ed y que falta uno de esos integrantes) me han preguntado que cuando volveremos a ver a Romeo, a nuestro príncipe azul, a nuestro vampiro favorito, a... en resumen: a Edward.

Mi respuesta: en el capítulo 14 o 15 (dependiendo por si se me ocurre meter algún capítulo de más como este o uno de menos) aparece y en el capítulo... um sorry no puedo dar más detalles.

¡¡¡LAS QUIERO!!!

Este capítulo comienza desde el último Bella POV del capítulo anterior…

**9B: ****Encuentro entre recuerdos**

_Salí de mi habitación y me encontré a Arual durmiendo en la suya cuando pasé cerca de su puerta. Bajé las escaleras y me encontré a Fany pintando un hermoso cuadro en el salón. Mark no estaba, hoy le tocaba trabajar._

-Hola Fany… voy a salir a dar un paseo, tranquila, no me alejaré mucho de casa, intentaré no internarme en el bosque… -comencé a decir parte de las normas que teníamos impuestas Arual y yo

"_... todo por la protección de las preciosas y bellas mujeres embarazadas"_ tal y como dijo Mark cuando nos habló de nuestras normas.

-De acuerdo… pero no olvides tu botella… -dijo Fany recordándome la botella llena de sangre que llevaba siempre conmigo ya que, desde hace un tiempo, habíamos descubierto que nuestro hijos eran más vampiros que humanos… o por lo menos en su dieta a base de sangre ya que raramente podíamos comer algo sólido… algo de comida humana sin acabar enfrente del retrete vomitándola.

-Siempre la llevo conmigo por si acaso… junto con el móvil – señalé la correa de la cantimplora llena de sangre y la corea del móvil, dándola a entender que si necesitaba algo o pasaba cualquier cosa… la llamaría.

-Hasta luego –susurré

-Hasta luego Bella –me dijo maternalmente mientras se apartaba ligeramente del cuadro dejando a la vista una hermosa rosa roja… una rosa perfecta…

Rosa… Rose… Rosalie… ¿por qué Estefany me recordaba tanto a Rosalie? Bueno, eso era un misterio que quedaría sin resolver ya que nunca podría volver a ver a la más bella de los Cullen… bueno, ni a ella ni a ninguno de aquella peculiar familia…

Salí de casa y me puse a pasear sin un rumbo fijo por el bosque… sin darme cuenta de que llegué a la enorme y blanca mansión vecina… la mansión de _ellos,_ de los Cullen.

Me pregunté si todavía quedaría algo de ellos ahí… si... Pasé de las preguntas que se creaban en mi mente y me decidí a entrar en la enorme casa… la cual estaba sin cerrar… ¿A quien le importaría que le robasen algo si eras un vampiro multimillonario que podrías volver a conseguir lo que te habían quitado… incluso matar al ladrón? La casa estaba fría… había perdido todo el calor y la humildad de una casa llena de amor, risas, cariño, pasión… todo había desaparecido, o por lo menos esas sensaciones… esos sentimientos de alegría y humildad que poseía la casa hace algunos meses…

Los muebles seguían en su sitio… los cuadros colgados, las estanterías cargadas, la televisión, el sillón… sin no fuera por que había una sábana blanca cubriendo cada uno de los muebles que en aquel lugar había, se podría decir que no se había ido nadie… y eso daba una sensación de frialdad, horror y miedo que no puede contener las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar de mis ojos cuando vi aquel…

Enorme, negro y brillante y con una banqueta enfrente de él. Así era el hermoso piano de cola que había en aquel lugar… en el cual él y yo habíamos sido felices alguna vez… o al menos yo sí había sido feliz. El piano seguía tal cual… con la sábana a medio caer… como si estuviera gritando por atención… por no caer en el olvido… por volver a ser tocado al menos una última vez…

Y eso hice.

Me acerqué a aquel precioso, bello y hermoso instrumento negro brillante de cola, aparté la sábana con un fluido y mágico movimiento y la lancé a un lado dejando que las pequeñas partículas de polvo existentes en la sábana cayeran aumentando la sensación de magia que anteriormente se había creado, iluminándolo todo con un halo de misterio.

Levanté la tapa que cubría las preciosas, blancas y cuidadas teclas de marfil y probé presionando, suavemente, una tecla dejando escapar un hermoso sonido, aun afinado. Coloqué la banqueta y me senté en ella. Posicioné las manos en las teclas del piano y me dejé llevar...

Del piano salían hermosos conjuntos de notas que creaban diversas melodías y canciones… una de ellas fue mi nana. Otra canción que logré tocar, aunque sabía perfectamente que la que estaba tocando no era realmente yo, fue otra nana… una melodía hermosa, incluso más que la mía… Y para terminar, una melodía triste… una melodía que describía mi dolor y tristeza a la perfección, pero a la vez mi amor e impaciencia… finalmente, la melodía cambió, las notas creaban un ritmo más alegre como más esperanzado y acabó con una especie de… final feliz que sería imposible describir con palabras…

Suspiré mientras apartaba las gruesas lágrimas que bajaban de mis ojos. Me levanté y puse todo en orden: la tapa cubriendo las teclas del piano, la banqueta escondida bajo este y la sábana cubriendo completamente el hermoso y delicado instrumento.

-Serás un pianista o una pianista excelente –susurré mientras acariciaba mi vientre.

Me dirigí a la salida y lo que me encontré ahí me hizo contener el aliento… sí, tenía miedo, estaba asustada… no, es más: estaba aterrorizada. Ante mí la imponente y fuerte figura de aquel vampiro que alguna vez nos ayudó a luchar contra James, el que nos avisó de lo fuerte que era y de lo que era capaz de hacer por conseguir su presa, por finalizar su preciada caza: Laurent.

-Isabella… con que solita… ¿Y los Cullen? No eras su mascota… creía que nunca te dejaban sola… -dijo a modo de saludo.

-Algo… parecido… -susurré. Mi voz temblaba pero intenté ocultar, inútilmente, el miedo que se estaba empezando a apoderar de mí.

-Um… pero… ¿Y los Cullen? –preguntó mientras echaba un vistazo al interior de la casa y se encontraba con todos y cada uno de los muebles cubiertos por un sábana.

-_Miente_ –dijo aquella aterciopelada voz que yo tanto conocía… la voz de aquel al que amaba, de aquel por el que daría mi vida y mi alma, la voz del padre del bebé que se formaba en mi interior… la voz de Edward.

-Um… sa… sa… salieron unos días… -mentí, tal y como él me lo había pedido a pesar de que no era buena mintiendo, eso siempre fue así, era imposible que mintiera… siempre era descubierta.

-Um… a Victoria no le va a gustar que te mate yo… pero tranquila… me lo agradecerás… ella solo alargará tu sufrimiento y… la de esa cosa –señaló algo pero no pude ver el qué… -dijo y yo quedé confunsa

¿Victoria?

-Pero… tú nos ayudasteis tú… -tartamudeé patéticamente.

-Sh, sh, tranquila… -susurró al ver que estaba al borde de las histeria… pero ¿Quién no estaría así cuando te dicen que te iban a matar solo porque si dejaban tu muerte en manos de otro (en este caso otras) la muerte sería peor y mucho, mucho más dolorosa? puedo retenerme Bella… se me hace la boca agua… -susurró acercándose

Y entonces fue cuando lo vi a él, cuando vi a aquel lobo tan familiar y conocido. Aquel lobo enorme, más grande incluso que yo… aquel lobo de pelaje rojizo que era mi querido Jake… el cual había echado mucho de menos desde que tuve que fingir mi muerte.

Jake… bueno, el lobo que era Jake. Corrió hasta Laurent mientras este intentaba escapar, pero Jake era fuerte… mucho más fuerte y rápido que un débil vampiro sediento de sangre. Jake le mordió y arañó mientras esquivaba todos y cada uno de los golpes que Laurent le lanzaba y ya no digamos de las mordidas en las cuales los dientes de Laurent no tenían la oportunidad siquiera de tocar la al enorme y ágil lobo.

Llegó un punto en el que ambos combatientes se movían tan rápido, atacando, esquivando y fintando de tal forma que parecía un baile entre humano y animal del cual era muy difícil diferenciar quien era quien… hasta que finalmente el baile acabó. Una hoguera se encendió y Laurent fue que damo.

-Jacob… -susurré preocupada de que mi querido hermano estuviese herido.

Jake se giró y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al fijar su vista en mi abultado vientre. Entonces vi como la comprensión llegaba a él, vi como llegó a comprender que no estaba muerta, que lo había mentido y que no solo sí estaba viva… si no que además estaba embarazada y ni más ni menos de su peor enemigo, del hombre al que el odiaba a muerte… del hombre que había hecho sufrir a su hermana… aunque, claro, para él era más que una hermana ya que él quería más que eso, lo único que el no comprendía es que yo no podía amar a alguien por el cual solamente sentía un amor fraternal…

Yo no podía amarle a él… yo, una perdona rota… una persona sin corazón… una persona que cargaba al hijo del hombre al que él más odiaba y que había decidido dar a luz a pesar de poder morir… él no se merecía esto… se merecía a alguien completo, alguien que pudiera amarle completamente en cuerpo y alma.

-Jacob… yo… yo te lo puedo explicar… -dije mientras me acercaba lentamente a él ignorando la aterciopelada voz que sonaba en mi cabeza diciendo que me apartase, que era peligroso, que estaba embarazada y que prometí no cometer ninguna locura…

Pero Jacob me gruñó, sí a mí, a su hermana y… no solo eso, me mostró sus dientes de manera amenazante… como cuando quieres quitarla la comida a un perro… pero no a uno cualquiera si no a uno de esos perros que podían volverse locos… un doberman.

-Vale… está bien, lo comprendo… adiós Jake… adiós hermano… -susurré mientras comprendía que le había hecho daño, que lo había decepcionado y que me quería lejos de él…

_Otro más que se iba de tu lado Bella_, me dije mentalmente,_ primero Cullen y ahora Black… que bien lo haces… y tu solita, sin que nadie te tenga que enseñar_, usé el sarcasmo para regañarme… para decirme la verdad… que nuevamente estaba sola... que los dos hombre que más quería y en el mundo… me habían dejado…

* * *

La chica puntos suspensivos ¿verdad?

Jajaja

En realidad este capítulo iba a suceder otra cosa… pero se alargó demasiado… ya que quería responder la pregunta de la petarda petardona (**paky**) y bueno… pues espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo antes de irme…

Y bueno pues ya sabeís el significado de un review para mi ¿verdad?

_**Simplemente quiero tu opinión:**_

**Si te a gustado...**

**Si ha sido horroroso...**

**Si le faltaba acción...**

**Si ha parecido muy corto...**

**Um... no sé,**_**lo primero que se te ocurra... ¿es mucho pedir?**_

_**Solo pido eso: un review, tu review...**_

* * *

Y bueno… ya sabéis que no solo escribo esta historia… que hay más… así que aquí dejo mis otras historias… por si queréis echar un vistazo y tal

**Incomplete:**One-Shot//Desde siempre se ha sentido como si no encajara, como si estuviera defectuosa, como si estuviera... incompleta. Pero sus amigas Alice y Rose la han arrastrado ha esa fiesta en la que conoció aun chico de ojos verdes que hizo que nunca más se sintiera incompleta.

**Last Bullett:**The Sadness Story Contest//Nos encargaron mataros pero yo no puedo y mis hermanos tampoco. Te amo demasiado, matarte sería como matarme a mi mismo. Y ahora que sé como es estar contigo cerca… no, no, no, no me alejes de ti. Yo… yo… no lo aguantaría…

**¿Tendremos un final feliz?:**Una traición-o eso pensaba-, una dolorosa separación, un malentendido y…un secreto que pocos conocen. Alguien vuelve a Forks y alguien muere...La mala de la historia es ahora la amiga y ayudará que dos corazones rotos se recuperen pero no va a ser nada fácil

**Retrieving my past:**Una vida sin significado,sin ganas no es una vida feliz... pero ella perdió la felicidad cuando el se marchó y más tarde con la muerte de sus padres... ¿qué pasará cuando el pasado decida regresar? ¿lo recuperará?

**The Triplets:**Nada es lo que parece. Las apariencias engañan y esas somos nosotras: las trillizas Swan. Frikis de día y las llamadas "estrellas de la noche" en cada fiesta a la que acudían las "tres misteriosas chicas" ¿qué es lo que sucederá cuando ellos aparrezacan?

**Magia al anochecer:**One-shot//adaptación// Cuando los habitantes de los 3 reinos de la luz creían tenerlo todo perdido en la lucha contra el mal... el árbol mágico habló por ultima vez,prometiéndoles una futura princesa que traerá la paz. Ahora, los 3 reinos la esperan.


	11. 10B: Momento

**PARTICIPO EN EL CONCURSO BITCH EDWARDXBELLA CONTEST**

**Mis One-shot:**

**Playboy suspendido**: Él es playboy de todo Forks y ella la chica buena. Él la odia por ser tan irresistible y crearle erecciones dolorosas involuntariamente. Ella está enamorada platónicamente de él. "Soy un playboy por tu culpa Swan" "Seré virgen, Edward, pero no santa"

**Enormemente jodido: **Edward es el típico playboy que se tira a toda chica que sin importarle nada más. ¿Qué pasará cuando Bella Swan, su única y primera novia, vuelva más guapa, irresistible, zorra y puta que nunca para dejarle... enormemente jodido?Ahora será él el jodido

**Si os pasais, espero que os gusten y si os gustan espero k sea lo suficiente como para k me voteis xD**

**Mas info en mi perfil.**

**Nos leemos abajo, hasta ahora**

**

* * *

**

10B: Momento

Después de la… "despedida" de Jake, si a eso se pudo llamar despedida. Entré de nuevo a la enorme y vacía mansión y llamé a Fany la cual había acudido, junto con Arual, a consolarme.

Estuvimos, bueno más bien estuvieron, inspeccionado la casa y al ver mi mirada de anhelo, añoranza y deseo decidimos trasladarnos a ella. Los cuartos se repartieron quedando Sofy y Danny con el de Alice y Jasper; Arual con el de Rose y Emmett; Mark y Fany con el de Carlisle y Esme y yo, obvio, con el de Edward.

Había sido un cambio algo duro y drástico pero, finalmente, logramos adaptarnos y yo conseguí que no me afectara ya que esto era lo que quería… estar con él… con Edward, a pesar de que sabía que posiblemente nunca más le volvería a ver…

Hoy era un día normal, Arual estaba cerca de acabar los dos meses de embarazada y con ello su parto y próximamente el mío, aunque pensábamos que lo más probable era que el mío se diera primero ya que estaba más gorda que Arual. Estábamos en el salón de la enorme mansión viendo una película y disfrutando de nuestro vasito de sangre mientras Mark leía un libro, Fany pintaba, Danny escuchaba música y Sofy cazaba.

Estaba tan tranquila cuando, de repente, mi vaso se cayó al suelo (era de metal por lo cual no se rompió). Sabía que pronto tendría a uno de mis familiares vampiros a en donde el vaso se había caído pero quería demostrar que no por que estuviera embarazada era una inútil de tres al cuarto.

Me agaché para poder coger el vaso, para demostrar que, a pesar de todo, no era una inútil. Me agaché y entonces lo sentí… un líquido bajó por entre mis piernas hasta llegar al suelo dejándolo todo empapado.

_Respira, Bella_ –me recordó su voz en mi cabeza.

Y así lo hice. Cogí aire por la boca llenando mis pulmones al máximo y expulsándolo por mi nariz.

-Mark –grito Arual-, Bella ha roto aguas

Y, como si de una bala se tratase Mark apareció en menos de tres segundos enfrente de mí. Me cogió en brazos y dijo:

-Gracias Arual, tranquilízate y descansa, ¿vale? –Giró su cabeza hacia mí-. Muy bien Bella, sigue así. Inspira, expira… muy bien sigue así –animó mientras me depositaba en mi cama, situada en la única habitación existente en la tercera planta de esa enorme casa, en tiempo record, tardó dos segundos.

Me puso con toda la delicadeza y cuidado posible en la amplia cama cubierta por un juego de sábanas dorado –como sus ojos- y, a los pocos segundos, Fany y Danny aparecieron en la habitación. Danny traía unas cuantas toallas, las cuales depositó en el sofá de cuero negro. Fany traía una caja de metal y las agujas para la anestesia, la cual dejó en mi mesita de noche para después girarse y decirle a Danny:

-Danny, baja y quédate junto con Arual y con Sofía

Danny abrió la boca para replicar pero, rápidamente, Fany lo agarró por un brazo y lo alejó de la habitación –lo cual, en estos momentos, era lo más seguro para mí- y le dijo:

-Tranquilo Danny, Sofía pronto regresará de su caza-y con eso, Fany echó fuera a Danny sin darle un solo segundo para replicar o decir algo.

Yo no pude aguantar más las ganas de vomitar y vomité los últimos dos litros de sangre ingeridos.

-Tranquila, Bella, todo va a ir bien –dijo Mark en un vano intento por animarme, no obstante, intenté sonreír, pero las contracciones –las cuales habían empezado hace ya un rato- me lo impidieron ya que el dolor era tan fuerte que mi intento por sonreír se transformó en una enorme y fea mueca de dolor.

Fany se acercó a mi y me quitó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior –me hubiera sonrojado, pero el dolor ocupaba toda mi mente, no tenía espacio para mandar la orden de impulsar la sangre hacía arriba, hacia mis mejillas-.

-Estás bastante dilatada, Bella- comentó- Mark, inyéctala una dosis de morfina –ordenó.

Mark se alejó de nosotras y se acercó a la mesita. Cogió la horrenda-estúpida-gigante-monstruosa inyección y la llenó con el líquido transparente –o droga- la cual me privaría del dolor –cosa que deseaba y agradecía-, me adormilaría y me idiotizaría –como Edward hacía conmigo… él siempre fue mi droga personal.

-Bella, es la hora –dijo Mark-. Yo sé que serás fuerte y sobrevivirás, demuéstrame que no me equivoco.

Yo asentí y cerré mis ojos, no quería ver como la fina y puntiaguda punta de la jeringuilla se encontraba con mi piel y la traspasaba. No lo vi, pero lo sentí. Sentí como la aguja penetraba mi piel del brazo y como la droga o morfina era inyectada en mí.

-Muy bien Bella –dijo Fany-. Esperemos unos segundos a que la morfina funcione y empezaremos. Estate tranquila Bella, estaremos contigo todo el tiempo, no nos iremos, no te dejaremos, te apoyaremos –dijo Fany, acariciando mi mejilla.

-Ni yo mismo lo hubiera dicho mejor –dijo Mark mientras se inclinaba para depositar un beso en mi frente y besar los labios de su amada esposa, Fany.

Yo ya empezaba a notar como las drogas hacías efecto en mí y al segundo siguiente Fany ya estaba en posición para poder empezar el parto.

Todo fue muy rápido, después de empujar un par de veces y jadear en busca del aire que se escapaba de mis pulmones y haberme roto un brazo y las dos piernas durante el largo y doloroso parto, lo oí. Oí el sonido más maravilloso del mundo entero, el llanto de mi bebé.

-Enhorabuena, Bella, es una niña –dijo una Fany cubierta de mi sangre cargando a una preciosa niña cubierta de sangre de rizos cobres y ojos de un expresivo y hermoso marrón chocolate. A pesar de estar cubierta de mi sangre era hermosa.

Use la poca fuerza que me quedaba para extender mis brazos, lanzando un pequeño gemido de dolor al mover el brazo roto, en una muda petición para que me la dejara coger. Fany no vaciló ni dudó cuando se acercó a mí con la niña envuelta en una toalla rosa que Mark le acababa de dar.

-Renesme Carlie… -susurré

Sentir el cálido peso de mi hija me convirtió en la anterior Bella, la Bella que era antes de que él… arruinase mi vida. La pequeña me miró con sus preciosos y expresivos ojos marrones idénticos a los míos, alzó su delicada, pequeña y cálida manita a mi cara y pude ver como en mi mente aparecía yo misma pero vista desde fuera, como si fuera vista… como si yo fuera ella.

Sonreí, mi hija tenía un don. Ella podía mostrar a los demás lo que ella quisiese con solo su toque…

Entonces me sonrió y yo jadeé. Ella poseía una perfecta y blanquísima dentadura con todos sus dientecito. Apartó su manita de mi cara y, aun sonriendo, tocó mi aún abultado vientre.

Sentí que iba perdiendo fuerzas, miré a Fany la cual enseguida captó mi mirada, cogió a la pequeña y se la dio a Mark, el cual se la llevó para terminar de lavarla.

Entonces un dolor cruzó mi vientre y mis entrañas se retorcieron de dolor, mi columna tembló provocando que un gritó escapara de mis labio.

Fany estuvo como rayo encima de mí, comprobando que todo estuviera bien. Mientras tanto yo lloraba de dolor y pequeños grititos y quejidos de dolor se escapaban. El dolor era tres veces peor que el dolor que sentí cuando James me rompió la pierna, que cuando los cristales se clavaron en mis piernas en aquella estúpida clase de ballet.

Fany jadeó, incrédula y dijo en un susurro:

-Imposible… Bella, son mellizos –dijo y salió corriendo a por la siguiente dosis de morfina, me pinchó varias veces hasta que estuve completamente drogada y no me quejaba ni lloraba del dolor que ya no sentía gracias al uso de los fármacos.

Después de unos cuantos minutos que para mi fueron igual de largos que años el llanto de mi pequeño bebé resonó en las paredes de mi habitación y en mi corazón. Con la poca fuerza que tenía extendí mis blandos y sin fuerza brazos para poder cogerlo. Fany me lo pasó y con cuidado lo depositó en mis brazos.

Jadeé pero no de dolor si no de haber visto a mi hijo, a mi segundo angelito. Él era precioso, tenía mi pelo castaño pero igual de rebelde que su padre y sus ojos… sus ojos era de un verde esmeralda precioso e increíblemente hermoso, como los de su padre cuando aun era humano…

Una imagen llegó a mi cabeza. Era yo pero… ¿Tan mal me veía? En la imagen había una chica sudorosa y sonrosada de pelo castaño y con ojos soñadores y felices pero que aun mostraban un gran dolor, el del rechazo, el dolor del desamor… el mío… La imagen me venía desde fuera entonces comprendí el poder de mi pequeño.

Entonces me vino a la cabeza el pensamiento de… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no se hubiera ido, si Edward siguiera conmigo?

Mi pequeño debió de recibir eso ya que una imagen de Edward me vino a la cabeza y el pensamiento mostraba duda.

Yo simplemente sonreí y el me respondió regalándome una hermosa sonrisa idéntica a la de su hermana, llena de preciosos, pulidos y blancos dientecitos repartidos en dos hileras en su pequeña boquita. Pero la sonrisa… era idéntica a la de su padre.

-Edward Jacob, serás un rompecorazones –dije dándole el nombre de mis dos seres más queridos, el nombre de los dos hombres que, después de todo, me habían abandonado a mi suerte: Edward el amor de mi vida y Jacob, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano.

Entonces Mark llegó con otra manta, Fany cogió al pequeño E.J. y lo puso en la manta. Mark se lo llevó y Fany se dirigió a la mesita de noche donde se encontraba la caja metálica, la abrió y de ella sacó dos enorme jeringuillas de plata y opacas.

Yo estaba todavía adormilada, apenas sentía ya mis extremidades pero aun así podía sentir la pérdida de sangre que estaba teniendo no sé como pude pero templé al ver que Fany se acercaba con las dos enormes y plateadas jeringuillas hacia mí.

-¿Qué… qué es eso? –tartamudeé débilmente.

-Ponzoña… al parecer Cullen estaba preparado, te iba a transformar sin romper el tratado, simplemente iba a inyectar el veneno en tus venas y en tu corazón –explicó Fany

¿Edward? ¿Edward me quería transformar? ¿Iba a hacer eso por mí? ¿Por qué? Yo solo era una mascota para él. Sonreí, aunque Edward no estuviera conmigo el me iba a transformar ya que ese veneno, esa ponzoña era la suya, la que empezaba a salir de sus colmillos después de cada beso, después de algún mal pensamiento que tenía alguna persona sobre mi y le hacía querer matar al poseedor de ese pensamiento, o eso decía él.

De repente todo ocurrió muy rápido:

La sangre subió por mi garganta hasta llegar a mis labios y salir de mi boca.

El gritó de miedo de Fany "¡Mark, dios mío, ayúdame! ¡Esta perdiendo demasiada sangre!".

Un movimiento mío y un sonido espantoso.

Un sonido como el de un huso rompiéndose pero mucho mas fuerte.

Un grito de pánico: "¡Su columna!".

Y lo ultimo que sentí antes de que todo se convirtiera en una masa de oscuridad, tinieblas, pesadillas, miedo y dolor fue un pinchazo directo al corazón, el sonido de un corazón cambiando.

Sin embargo, después de haber conocido a mis hijos, jurar que lo olvidaría y que no me volvería a enamorar lo último que pensé fue dirigido a él: "Edward, te amo".

**

* * *

**

Aclaración:

**Poder de Renesme**: Poder de enseñar, a través de su toque, lo que ella piensa, quiere o desea (heredado de Edward, es lo contrario a lo que Edward hace).

No deja a nadie fuera (heredado de Bella, lo contrario a lo que ella hace)

**Poder de E.J.**: Poder mantener conversaciones mentales con quien quiera (heredado de Edward, es como una extensión del poder de Edward, al contrario que Nessie, no necesita contacto).

No deja a nadie fuera (heredado de Bella, lo contrario a lo que ella hace)

Y bueno, los poderes de Bella los veréis (leeréis) en el siguiente capítulo.

**N/A:**

Sí lo sé es algo corto y sé también que tenía que subir el viernes pero resulta que se me olvidó y los demás días tuve cosas importantes que hacer, lo siento.

Bueno, aun así espero que os haya gustado.

Os dejo aquí el orario de cuando subiré mis historias debido a que este miercoles día... 19, comienzo oficialmente los examenes:

**Lunes** (a partir del lunes 21 de junio): un capítulo de **The Triplets**

**Martes** (también alternando, empezando por el día 22 de junio): **Querido Edward**

**Miércoles** (alternando, uno sí, uno no, empezamos el día 23 de junio subiendo capítulo): **Retrieving my past**

**Jueves** (también alternando, un jueves uno, el siguiente jueves otro, empezando el 17 de junio): **Enormemente jodido** (versión fic largo o por lo menos espero que sea largo) y **The Last Bullete** (versión no-triste y larga todo lo larga posible)

**Viernes**: un capítulo de **Mi Historia de Amor**

**Mis Fics:**

**Playboy suspendido**: Él es playboy de todo Forks y ella la chica buena. Él la odia por ser tan irresistible y crearle erecciones dolorosas involuntariamente. Ella está enamorada platónicamente de él. "Soy un playboy por tu culpa Swan" "Seré virgen, Edward, pero no santa"

**Enormemente jodido: **Edward es el típico playboy que se tira a toda chica que sin importarle nada más. ¿Qué pasará cuando Bella Swan, su única y primera novia, vuelva más guapa, irresistible, zorra y puta que nunca para dejarle... enormemente jodido?Ahora será él el jodido

**Mi Historia De Amor:**Cuando creía que todo estaba bien, cuando me sentía completamente feliz y amada... aquel accidente lo arruina todo. Intento no romperme y lidiar con lo que cargo, con un amigo-lobo, con una nueva familia de vampiro y con el regreso de mi peor pesadilla.

**Incomplete: **One-Shot//Desde siempre se ha sentido como si no encajara, como si estuviera defectuosa, como si estuviera... incompleta. Pero sus amigas Alice y Rose la han arrastrado ha esa fiesta en la que conoció aun chico de ojos verdes que hizo que nunca más se sintiera incompleta.

**Last Bullett: **The Sadness Story Contest//Nos encargaron mataros pero yo no puedo y mis hermanos tampoco. Te amo demasiado, matarte sería como matarme a mi mismo. Y ahora que sé como es estar contigo cerca… no, no, no, no me alejes de ti. Yo… yo… no lo aguantaría…

**Retrieving my past: **Una vida sin significado,sin ganas no es una vida feliz... pero ella perdió la felicidad cuando el se marchó y más tarde con la muerte de sus padres... ¿qué pasará cuando el pasado decida regresar? ¿lo recuperará?

**The Triplets:**Nada es lo que parece. Las apariencias engañan y esas somos nosotras: las trillizas Swan. Frikis de día y las llamadas "estrellas de la noche" en cada fiesta a la que acudían las "tres misteriosas chicas" ¿qué es lo que sucederá cuando ellos aparrezacan?

**Magia al anochecer:** Bella siempre había adorado los cuentos de hadas y seres mágicos que su madre siempre la contaba antes de dormir cuando era pequeñ es adulta y huerfana y nunca imagino que esos tontos cuentos eran verdad y que una leyenda de esas contaba su futuro

**¿Tendremos un final feliz?: **Una traición-o eso pensaba-, una dolorosa separación, un malentendido y…un secreto que pocos conocen. Alguien vuelve a Forks y alguien muere...La mala de la historia es ahora la amiga y ayudará que dos corazones rotos se recuperen pero no va a ser nada fácil

Espero que os haya gustado, si no.. nuse decidme k está mal y espero k no os decepcione el siguiente capi.

Nos leemos, intentaré que sea pronto, besos, cariños y abrazos al estilo Emmett y Alice

BYE!


	12. 11B: Cambios

**11B: Cambios.**

Me sentía como en una nube… volando, flotando.

Todo a mí alrededor era blanco y brillante... en tonos cálidos, suaves y agradables.

Bajo mis pies podía ver la oscuridad, como se alejaba poco a poco, milímetro a milímetro… sabía que si me dirigía a aquel lugar el dolor sería la sensación que predominaría en mí… el dolor, la oscuridad… ya había caído una vez ahí y sabía que era doloroso, cruel… no quería volver a caer, no. Prefería una y mil veces estar aquí, en este lugar claro… lleno de paz y amor…no en aquel lugar… en aquel lugar solo podías sentir dolor, dolor y más dolor, un dolor cien veces más fuerte que el que sentí cuando James me rompió la pierna, un dolor cien veces más fuerte que cuando Edward se fue, un dolor cien veces más fuerte que cuando mi hermano me repudió, un dolor… un dolor increíblemente fuerte. No, yo prefería este sitio pero sentía como si me faltara algo como si algo no estuviera bien… ¿pero qué? ¿Qué es lo que faltaba? ¿Qué es lo que iba mal?

-_Bella_ –dijo una aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas.

Aquella voz… aquella voz la conocía pero… ¿acaso estaba muerta? No sería de extrañar… tanto blanco, tanta paz... Pero… ¿qué hacía él aquí? ¿No se suponía que los vampiros no podían ir al cielo? ¿Que los vampiros no podían morir? Entonces…

Me giré extrañada y entonces le vi, pero no era él… ante mis ojos no estaba él vampiro del que me había enamorado alguna vez, con el que había vivido cosas únicas como mi primer vez, como correr por el bosque a velocidades increíblemente imposibles, como saltar de árbol en árbol... ante mis ojos se erguía un chico alto y desgarbado, de increíbles, hipnóticos y penetrantes ojos verdes… pero no de un verde claro que puedes confundir con un azul o con un gris claro… eran unos increíbles ojos verdes que podía comparar con el verde de los bosques de Forks, con el verde alienígena que cubría troncos, fachadas de casas, coches… un verde que se asemejaba a las esmeraldas… unos ojos verdes que daban la impresión de poder leer tu alma, de poder leer tu mente.

Su pelo, una mezcla dorada, rojiza y castaña... una mezcla que daba como resultado ese sexy y adorable color cobrizo que hacía un contraste perfecto con sus preciosos ojos verdes. Estaba desordenado y rebelde, no como el de Alice, lo cual le daba a él un aspecto sexy, muy diferente al aspecto aniñado y de duende que su hermana poseía.

Sus facciones eran perfectas, pero sin duda no tan perfectas como cuando era vampiro. Nariz recta, pómulos altos, mejillas sonrojadas… tenía un aspecto increíblemente… humano… humano, dulce, precioso, hermoso, guapo, dulce, sexy… perfecto, como siempre había sido: perfecto.

Hombros altos, espalda erguida y la típica postura de un chico joven que pronto sería llamado para ir a combatir a la guerra…excepto por el hecho de que vestía un traje compuesto por una camisa blanca, zapatos blancos, chaqueta blanca y zapatos… sí, blancos.

Ese no era el Edward vampiro que yo había conocido alguna vez… no, ese era el Edward humano que, si hubiese conocido entonces, todo hubiese sido diferente… todo.

-_Edward _–dije asombrada de su aspecto –_eres… eres humano_

Él sonrió, su sonrisa siempre perfecta y ligeramente torcida… una sonrisa adorable y sexy. Negó con la cabeza.

-_No Bella, no soy Edward... soy… Se podría decir que soy como Edward pero no soy él… me llamo Derek y…soy… bueno pues soy tu… tu ángel de la guarda_ –dijo Edward, perdón, Derek.

-_Pero… pero… ¿por qué…?_

_-¿Soy como él? Fácil, los ángeles guardianes pueden adoptar la forma de la gente a la que sus protegidos más aman. Seguro que te preguntarás el por qué no he estado cuando más me has necesitado y el porqué estoy aquí._

Asentí incitándole a continuar.

-_Nunca he estado contigo porque siempre había gente que te cuidara… gente que hacía que mi trabajo junto a ti fuese inútil. Cuando James te atacó estaban los Cullen, cunado Laurent te estaba amenazando vino Jake… siempre ha habido alguien Bella, nunca has estado sola, a pesar de que a veces pensaras lo contrario_ –sentí como una silenciosa lágrima escapaba de mi ojo-_. Pero eso ahora no es lo más importante Bella, estoy aquí para saber si quieres vivir o morir… tienes la suerte de tener una segunda oportunidad… ¿la vas a aceptar? Simplemente es ir ahí _–señaló la oscuridad mis pies, la cual estaba cada vez más lejos-_, piénsalo Bella, queda poco tiempo._

-_Pero… duele… _

-_Ya se que duele Bella… pero es un pequeño precio a pagar por lo que luego recibirás a cambio…_

-_No me espera nadie… _-dije, era verdad ¿quién podría esperarme? Los Marson pronto se olvidarían de mí, Jake ya no quería y Charlie y Reneé… ellos pensaban que estaba muerta… pero… había alguien… alguien más… alguien que no lograba recordar… ¿pero quién?

-_¿No te suenan los nombres de Renesme y Edward Jacob? –_preguntó

…Renesme….

…Edward Jacob…

¿…Quiénes…?

…Mis hijos…

Rápidamente las imágenes llenaron mi mente… sangre, dolor… y dos colores: marrón chocolate y verde esmeralda…

Era verdad, tenía alguien por quien luchar, alguien por quien sufrir… Mis hijos.

Miré fijamente al agujero de oscuridad que se habría bajo mis pies… cada vez estaba más lejos…

-_No lo pienses… solo hazlo _–dijo Derek-._ Buen viaje, adiós Isabella._

De repente la oscuridad me invadió… estaba por todas partes, no podía escapar… pero no solo oscuridad… también sentía como el dolor corría por mi cuerpo… por mis venas. La sangre ardía y se convertía en una serpiente de fuego que recorría todo mi cuerpo incendiándolo todo a su paso convirtiendo mi cuerpo en una eterna hoguera, o en un eterno infierno…

El fuego me recorría por todas partes, sentía mi cuerpo arder, quemar… me estaba quemando viva. Agua. Agua. Auxilio. Agua. Agua ¿Por qué nadie apagaba este fuego? ¿Por qué nadie me ayudaba? ¿Por qué no había nadie?

Estaba sola… pero a pesar de todo sabía que tenía que continuar, que seguir… tenía que resistir… que después de esto había alguien que me esperaba la pregunta era ¿Quién? ¿Quién me esperaba? ¿Quiénes me esperaban? ¿Quiénes eran capaces de esperar a que este eterno incendio en el que mi cuerpo se había convertido, se acabara, llegara a su fin y se apagara?

La respuesta automática a esa pregunta fueron cuatro pares de ojos dorados, un par de color gris y dos pares de color chocolate y esmeralda…

Luché, luché y seguí luchando, combatiendo y resistiendo la tentación de huir de aquella oscura, odiosa y dolorosa oscuridad en la cual había acabado. Intenté aguantar en aquella oscuridad, la cual quemaba y dolía más que si millones de agujas puntiagudas se hubieran clavado en mi cuerpo traspasándolo de lado a lado…

Y finalmente, cuando creía que ya estaba todo perdido, cuando creía que por más que intentara luchar y luchar no conseguiría nada, cuando estaba apunto de rendirme y dejar de luchar… el dolor se calmó, no paró pero se calmó… la serpiente de fuego que corría por mi venas fiablemente acabó su recorrido en mi corazón y este, dando su último latido mando aquel dolor insufrible a mi garganta la cual quedó reseca y adolorida… sedienta.

Pasaron segundos, tal vez horas o días… hasta que abrí los ojos. Todo era igual pero diferente al mismo tiempo… podía percibir hasta el más mínimo detalle de cada cosa que observaba… cada mota de polvo, cada reflejo producido por la luz… todo. Y los colores… no había visto en mi vida tanta cantidad de colores… había colores que incluso eran imposibles de describir con palabras… no había nada que se les comparase…

-¡Bella! ¡Estas despierta! –dijo una hermosa voz a mi lado.

Instintivamente, me giré, bajé de la cama en la que me encontraba y adopté una posición de combate, la cual fue desecha al ver que era Sofy la cual había hablado.

-Sofy –dije, pero esa no era mi voz… más bien parecía una mezcla de tintineo de campanillas con la más fina y suave frisa de finales de primavera… era un sonido dulce y aterciopelado… un sonido perfecto.

-Oh, Bella, Dios mío… eres tú… -dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre mi y me abrazaba-. Creíamos que te habíamos perdido… que habíamos llegado demasiado tarde… Dios mío… no sabes el susto tan grande que nos llevamos cuando tu corazón dejó de latir… estuvo como media hora así y te creíamos más que muerta, todos llorábamos y sollozábamos (obviamente sin lágrimas, tu ya me entiendes), menos Renesme y Edward Jacob... creo que ellos sabían que su mamá iba a estar bien después de todo… Pero luego sucedió lo de Arual y luego… todo fue tan rápido y de repente oímos como latía un corazón y era el tuyo… y luego el cambio y todo… y después de cuatro días aquí estás… -sollozó Sofy en mi oído.

-Espera, espera, espera, no tan rápido. ¿Qué pasó con Arual?

-Ella… ella…

-Suéltalo Sofy

-Ella... se llevó un gran susto cuando la dijimos que te había muerto y… rompió aguas, entró en parto y bueno… no llegamos a tiempo... murió

-¿El bebé?

-No, el bebé está bien solo que… Mark y Fany intentaron pero… pero Arual no regresó…

-¿Arual? ¿Arual murió?

-Sí –sollozó y rápidamente yo la acompañé con mis propios sollozos… ambas llorábamos la muerte de nuestra hermana muerta.

-¿Cómo… cómo son? –dije refiriéndome a mis hijos, aquellas personitas que por más que intentaba recordarlas en mi difuminada memoria humana no lo conseguía. Nada.

-Preciosos, Bella, son preciosos y… bueno ya los verás… ahora creo que lo mejor será que salgas a cazar…

-Pero… -empecé a protestar pero una voz a mis espaldas me cortó.

-Pero nada Bella, lo mejor será que no tengas sed cuando les veas… ellos son mitad humanos, la sangre corre por sus venas… sus corazones laten…

Me giré en dirección a aquella femenina y maternal voz…

-Fany –dije y me abalancé a abrazarla.

-Bella –dijo devolviéndome el abrazo- eres tu…

Después de saludar y abrazar al resto de la familia (Mark y Danny) fui arrastrada, literalmente, por Sofy al bosque. Me enseñó a cazar. Era fácil, rápido, sencillo y divertido. Después de haber dejado vacíos dos osos, un puma y un ciervo y haber destrozado el vestido que llevaba puesto, pudimos volver a casa.

-Ya estamos aquí –chilló Sofy entrando por la puerta principal a saltos, lo cual fue una tontería, ya que los vampiros teníamos un gran sentido del oído.

Yo sonreí y la seguí, caminando a paso normal, hasta que un delicioso y extraño pero a la vez nada apetitoso aroma me inundó y me dejó parada en la puerta de la casa. Cerré los ojos e inhalé para poder diferenciar aquel aroma que no era como las demás cosas que había olido anteriormente… era diferente… como una mezcla de mi antigua esencia vampírica… como fresias y menta… pero con un toque diferente como a bosque, lilas y rayos de sol… era algo increíblemente… perfecto, como una mezcla perfecta. Abrí mis ojos para poder ver quien era aquella fuente de tan perfecto aroma y me encontré con dos pares de ojos… chocolates y verdes pero cuando me intenté acercar a ellos, dos cuerpos se interpusieron entre ellos mientras que sentía como dos fuerzas tiraban de mí hacia atrás.

Entonces lo comprendí, yo era un peligro para ellos… o al menos eso era lo que ellos pensaban... Respiré profundamente para intentar tranquilizarme y no cabrearme, sabía que los neófitos, o vampiros recién nacidos como el que yo era, tenían un temperamento muy alterable (es decir, nuestro humor cambia) y una increíble sensación de sed irrefrenable.

-No tengo sed –susurré.

-¿Segura? –dijo Mark -. No podemos arriesgarnos Bella y mucho menos a ellos… Son tus hijos, no querrás ponerlos en peligro…

-Sí, Mark, estoy segura y, para que sepas, hay algo llamado "instinto materno" el cual posee cada madre y las hace saber lo que está bien de lo que está mal… -expliqué -. No tengo sed –volví a añadir.

Sentí como el agarre de sus manos y las de Danny desaparecían y como los cuerpos de Fany y Sofy se apartaban ligeramente dejando a la vista tres cuneros de metal, hermosamente forjados, de los cuales colgaban diferentes carruseles **[N/a: para quien no lo sepa, un carrusel son los juguetitos que se cuelgan en las cunas con diferentes muñequitos que giran alrededor del aparato, en algunos casos tienen alguna cancioncita de cuna]** y con sabanitas de diferentes colores: una era morado oscuro y lila, otras de un precioso azul marino y azul celeste, y una tercera las tenía de color rosa y verde **[N/a: son mis combinaciones favoritas (excepto la del azul, me gusta más el azul oscuro o eléctrico o como lo llaméis, solo y sin nada…). El morado y el lila son muy monos juntos y hacen un bonito contraste un color oscuro con otro claro. El verde y el rosa me encanta y sobretodo cuando son algo chillones ya que me recuerdan a una de mis estaciones del año favoritas: la primavera]**. En ellas pude apreciar tres bultitos no muy grandes pero tampoco muy pequeños.

Un movimiento a mi derecha, proveniente de la cuna con sabanitas en tonos azul, llamó mi atención y, al dirigir mi mirada a dueño de aquel movimiento quedé hipnotizada en unos preciosos ojos de color verde esmeralda… unos ojos que había visto antes… en algún lugar hace mucho, mucho tiempo...

Sonreí maternalmente y me acerqué cuidadosamente, sintiendo como mis movimientos eran copiados por Mark y Danny. Sabía que solo lo hacían por si acaso pasaba algo y, secretamente, se lo agradecía, no quería que nada malo les pasase a mis dos angelitos y tampoco al pequeño ángel de mi hermana muerta…

-Hola E.J., soy mamá… pero eso creo que ya lo sabes –dije mientras acercaba mi mano a su carita y le acariciaba las mejillas cariñosamente obteniendo como respuesta una preciosa sonrisa torcida que me hizo soltar un suspiro de añoranza.

No se como pero una imagen apareció en mi cabeza y me hizo soltar un jadeo… era yo, como vampira pero... vista desde… desde fuera

-Es él… -dijo Fany sonriendo amablemente a mi pequeño – Tiene… tiene ese poder, puede… um…

-Mantener conversaciones mentales –completó Sofy -. De momento es pequeño pero crecen muy rápidamente y con ellos su inteligencia… ahora mismo parecen ser bebes de meses y no de días…

Eso me preocupó un poco, pero lo dejé pasar. Mas tarde conocí a mi segundo angelito, Renesme y algo más tarde tuve que separarme debido a la rabieta que cogí cuando me enteré de que la apodaba Nessie, como el monstruo del lago Ness. También conocí a mi sobrina Kacy. Su nombre real era Kristina Claudia pero la llamaban Kacy para acortar **[N/a: Por si estáis un poco pérdidas os explico que Kacy son las consonantes K (de Kristina) y C (de Claudia) pronunciadas en inglés, lo cual suena algo como "**_**queisi". **_**La idea la copié de un libro llamado "Cazadores de sombras" el protagonista masculino se llama Jace, la J (de Jonatan) y la C (de Christopher) pronunciadas en inglés (suena algo así como "**_**lleis**_**") si no lo habéis leído os lo recomiendo, o por lo menos el primer libros que es el que yo he leído]**. Finalmente mi pequeño E.J. se ganó el apodo de Fénix, para seguir con eso de los apodos de monstruos legendarios a mis hijos [N/a: lo dice por el apodo de Nessie ya que Nessie es el gran monstruo marino del lago Ness y bueno el Ave Fénix, es el pájaro que después de haber muerto resurgió de sus cenizas… no me sé muy bien la historia pero me pareció un buen mote/apodo para E.J. espero que os guste]. Los tres bebían sangre donada, ya que eran demasiado pequeños para cazar y parecía gustarles.

Pasaron algunos días, puede que tal vez una o dos semanas. Estaba un día cazando cuando me encontré con un enorme lobo rojizo. Rápidamente aparté el ciervo que acababa de vaciar y me levanté.

-Hola Jake –dije sin acercarme.

El lobo me miró fijamente, como los ojos negros abiertos como platos y horrorizados.

-No me han mordido y los Cullen no están aquí, por lo que ningún tratado ha sido roto.

Jake bufó y me señaló con su enorme hocico animal.

-Sí, lo sé, soy vampira pero existen lagunas en aquel tratado Jacob. El tratado decía que nada de morder, pero eso no significaba que no pudieran sacar la ponzoña e inyectarla a través de una aguja.

El enorme lobo abrió los ojos como platos, bufó y se alejó a unos arbustos para luego aparecer en forma humana y vestido en unos shorts vaqueros bastante desgatados.

-Bella… me has decepcionado, nunca creí que caerías tan bajo…

-No te preocupes Jacob, pronto me iré… nos iremos… -me corregí.

-¿Tú y quien más?

-Yo y mis dos hijos

El se quedó atónito y yo aproveché aquel momento para huir pero aun así pude escuchar la mezcla de repugnancia y odio que tenían las palabras que gritó:

-Pues eso espero: que te largues pronto para así tener otro chupa-sangres menos por los alrededores… así por lo menos me ahorro el tener que desmembrarte a ti y a tus malditas sanguijuelas… Vete, corre, huye y ve a tu adorado Cullen. Espero que os pudráis felices en el infierno.

Eso me dolió pero a la vez me enfureció. Tenía unas ganar enormes de dar media vuelta y partirle la cara por cada una de las estupideces que había soltado contra mis hijos y contra mí… pero sabía que lo correcto era seguir mi camino y pensar que solo hablaba la voz del odio hacia mi especie y no el cariño y amor que pudo sentir alguna vez por su hermana…

Más tarde llegué a casa y le comenté a toda la familia sobre en pequeño incidente con mi her… con Jacob y mi decisión de irme de Forks. Ellos aceptaron mi decisión y decidieron acompañarme, pero les convencí de que este era un viaje que debía hacer yo sola y con mis hijos… iba ir a buscar a Johan, el padre de Arual, el vampiro científico que estaba estudiando casos de semi-vampiros, y lo mejor sería que la pequeña Kacy no acudiera, por eso ella se quedaría con los Marson, los cuales posiblemente acudieran a Denali o a Vancouver. A los pocos meses, estábamos en Alemania, junto al clan de Joham y sus hijas y aunque no era completamente feliz, no me quejaba ya que tenía lo que mucho no podrían tener: una eternidad por delante para vivir y dos preciosos angelitos con los que compartirla.

* * *

**N/A**

Bueno, aquí estoy, he resurgido de entre los exámenes con fuerzas renocadas, todo un verano por delante, ganas de escribir e Intenet!

Bueno, en mi perfil hay un... "horario" de mis actualizaciones.

Por cierto: ya tengo las entradas para la maratón (Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva y Eclipse a la vez con descansos de 15 minutos entre peli y peli) y, a pesar de toodos mis intentos por conseguir las venditas entradas dobles para ir a la premiere en España... nada, no las he conseguido... bueno tal vez tenga suerte en la de Amanecer ^^

A partir de ahora prometo contestar todos y cada uno de los reviews que me manden. Nos vemos el próximo viernes, un beso,

Cris

* * *

Mis Fics, pásense porfa!

**Playboy suspendido: **Él es playboy de todo Forks y ella la chica buena. Él la odia por ser tan irresistible y crearle erecciones dolorosas involuntariamente. Ella está enamorada platónicamente de él. "Soy un playboy por tu culpa Swan" "Seré virgen, Edward, pero no santa"

**Enormemente jodido: **Edward es el típico playboy que se tira a toda chica que sin importarle nada más. ¿Qué pasará cuando Bella Swan, su única y primera novia, vuelva más guapa, irresistible, zorra y puta que nunca para dejarle... enormemente jodido?Ahora será él el jodido

**Incomplete: **One-Shot/Desde siempre se ha sentido como si no encajara, como si estuviera defectuosa, como si estuviera... incompleta. Pero sus amigas Alice y Rose la han arrastrado ha esa fiesta en la que conoció aun chico de ojos verdes que hizo que nunca más se sintiera incompleta.

**Last Bullett: **The Sadness Story Contest/Nos encargaron mataros pero yo no puedo y mis hermanos tampoco. Te amo demasiado, matarte sería como matarme a mi mismo. Y ahora que sé como es estar contigo cerca… no, no, no, no me alejes de ti. Yo… yo… no lo aguantaría…

**¿Tendremos un final feliz?: **Una traición-o eso pensaba-, una dolorosa separación, un malentendido y…un secreto que pocos conocen. Alguien vuelve a Forks y alguien muere...La mala de la historia es ahora la amiga y ayudará que dos corazones rotos se recuperen pero no va a ser nada fácil

**Retrieving my past: **Una vida sin significado,sin ganas no es una vida feliz... pero ella perdió la felicidad cuando el se marchó y más tarde con la muerte de sus padres... ¿qué pasará cuando el pasado decida regresar? ¿lo recuperará?

**The Triplets:**Nada es lo que parece. Las apariencias engañan y esas somos nosotras: las trillizas Swan. Frikis de día y las llamadas "estrellas de la noche" en cada fiesta a la que acudían las "tres misteriosas chicas" ¿qué es lo que sucederá cuando ellos aparrezacan?

**Magia al anochecer:**One-shot/adaptación/ Cuando los habitantes de los 3 reinos de la luz creían tenerlo todo perdido en la lucha contra el mal... el árbol mágico habló por ultima vez,prometiéndoles una futura princesa que traerá la paz. Ahora, los 3 reinos la esperan.


	13. 12B: Seis años después

Iba a subir antes pero... fui a ver Eclipse... otra vez (ya van dos!)

* * *

**12B: 6 años después**

El clan de Joham nos acogió inmediatamente. Sus hijas eran muy guapas y amables y muy diferentes las unas de las otras.

La mayor de todas era Adara. Tenía casi doscientos años. Sus cabellos eran castaño, ondulado y llegaban un poco más allá de sus hombros, piel pálida, increíble belleza y profundos ojos negros como pozos. Siempre sería y atenta, era la más responsable y la que se encargaba de cuidar a dos de sus tres hermanas mayores.

Siguiendo el orden cronológico, Isabelle, era la segunda más mayor. Tenía ciento cincuenta años. Increíblemente hermosa, con una larga y lisa cabellera rubia con tonos castaños cayendo por su espalda y unos increíbles ojos azules grisáceos. Era, sin lugar a dudas, la más hermosa de las cuatro hermanas pero también era vanidosa, gruñona, pija y egoísta, pero a pesar de todo yo sabía que tenía un gran corazón.

La siguiente era Ebony, con noventa años. De largos y lisos cabellos negros y ojos de un hermoso y bello azul celeste y al igual que sus tres hermanas, poseía un cuerpo increíblemente hermoso. Era algo pesimista y le encantaba la fotografía, adoraba fotografiar todo, incluso hacer fotos a sus adoradas hermanas: Adara y Sherise.

Y por último y no menos importante, la pequeña e hiper-activa Sherise, de veinticuatro años. Sus cabellos eran una mata de pelo ondulado de color rojizo oscuro, casi castaño. Su sonrisa era única y contagiosa. Era la chica más alegre y sonriente que había conocido en mi vida… bueno, en mi existencia. Tenía un gran corazón y su inocencia y bondad solo hacía que acabaras adorándola más.

Suiza era fría, bueno si eras un humano, si eres un vampiro como yo pues no ya que nuestra piel es más fría que la mismísima nieve que cae cada día sobre los Alpes suizos en invierno. Me asomé a la ventana, la vista era preciosa. El cielo estaba levemente despejado y se podía apreciar los altos picos con algo de nieve en sus cimas y algo más arriba, podía apreciar todas y cada una de las estrellas a las que me había acostumbrado a ver durante trece meses y medio.

Joham… bueno, Joham era totalmente diferente al vampiro-científico-loco que había imaginado. Era bastante apuesto, con los cabellos de un rubio oscuro casi castaño que nunca había visto anteriormente. No estaba tan loco, es más, no mataba humanos, toda la familia se alimentaba de animales… la familia Smith, así se hacían llamar al menos…

Habíamos pasado mucho tiempo viajando, primero estuvimos un año en Alemania, más tarde viajamos a Gran Bretaña y estuvimos visitando diferentes lugares durante cuatro años más o menos.

Después de Alemania viajamos a Liverpool a visitar a unos viejos amigos de Joham pero tuvimos que irnos al cabo de un año debido a que la gente empezaba a sospechar ya que era demasiado raro ver a un hombre tan apuesto y misterioso como Joham con seis chicas (una de ellas aun una niña, Nessie) y un niño más.

Viajamos a Londres, pero estábamos justo en medio del verano por lo cual era casi imposible salir a pesar de que estaba todo nublado por lo cual viajamos al norte, a Edimburgo y allí estuvimos un par de meses, hasta que vino el invierno y llenara de nieve toda la enorme isla que era Gran Bretaña y viajamos a Oxford ya que las chicas (bueno, en realidad solo Ebony y Sherise) querían estudiar. Ebony quiso estudiar fotografía y Sherise quiso estudiar diseño, yo me uní a ellas y estudié medicina ya que mi autocontrol era increíblemente bueno, ya era casi inmune al olor de la sangre. Nessie y Fex, por aquel entonces tenían ya tenían tres años y la apariencia de unos adolescentes de no menos de dieciséis años.

Al acabar nuestros estudios con matriculas de honor y destacando en todas y cada una de nuestras materias, decidimos instalarnos finalmente en un pequeñito y apartado pueblecito en los fríos y altos Alpes suizos, en donde Joham había comprado dos enormes casa de madera para mis hijos, yo y sus hijas, y una tercera, mucho más pequeña solo para él.

A pesar de todo lo vivido juntos, Joham y yo no habíamos traspasado ni uno solo de los límites de nuestra amistad, ni ido más allá de eso. Nos habíamos hecho amigos, a pesar de que yo no aprobaba sus experimentos con humanas y eso de dejarlas embarazadas. Es más, nos habíamos convertido casi como miembros de aquella peculiar familia de vampiros y semi-vampiros. Parecíamos unos miembros de la familia Smith, es decir de la familia de Joham.

Las chicas, en especial Adara, Ebony y Sherise, me solían llamar a veces mamá ya que me comportaba así con ellas y ellas se comportaban como las hermanas mayores de Nessie y Fex, los cuales habían desarrollado personalidades muy diferentes pero parecidas a la de su padre y yo.

Ambos eran poco habladores ya que tenían otros "medios de comunicación". E.J. era el más tranquilo, todo lo contrario a su hermana, el prefería estar fuera, dando vueltas por el bosque o encerrado en una habitación leyendo un libro o tocando el piano, sí, eso lo había heredado de mi y de Edward. Nessie era todo lo contrario, era muy… risueña, prefería más estar con sus hermanas y arrastrar a su hermano al centro comercial para que cargara con sus bolsas o le sirviera de chofer o modelo cuando tenía que comprarle ropa a él. Nessie también tenía un cierta mano con la música, desde su tercer cumpleaños en el que encontró un violín no a podido dejar de tocar siempre que ha podido.

Y bueno, eso es todo lo que ha pasado durante estos largos cinco años sin los Marson, sin los lobos… sin los Cullen… casi seis años. Edward tenía razón, el tiempo para los vampiros pasa muy rápido, tanto que a veces es mareantes pero a la vez lejano, muy lejano cuando decides mirar atrás…

Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que me fui de Forks y me despedí de los Marson… aun me preguntó que habrá sido de ellos y de Kacy, mi "sobrina" la cual abandoné por miedo a que su padre la rechazara aunque, viendo como eran Adara, Ebony, Sherise, a excepción de Isabelle, creo que hubiese sido muy feliz cosa que, seguramente ya lo era ya que tenía una gran madre, muy cariñosa y dulce que siempre le hablaría de lo buena, habladora y protectora que era su verdadera madre, por no hablar del padre sobre protector que tenía, del curioso y consentidor tío loco por su aun más loca tía adicta a la moda, al igual que Alice.

No podía negar que aún los echaba de menos y no solo a los Marson si no también a… bueno, a los Cullen.

Echo de menos a la maternal y amorosa Esme.

Echo de menos al sabio y sumiso Carlisle.

Echo de menos la hiperactividad de Alice y su obsesión por la moda.

Echo de menos las tonterías infantiles de Emmett.

Echo de menos al serio y lejano Jasper.

E incluso echo de menos la forma de hablar de Rosalie, borde y con superioridad.

Y al él… no le echaba de menos, simplemente… intentaba no recordarle, intentaba mantenerlo en un rincón muy, muy apartado de mi mente.

Y bueno, como ya he dicho anteriormente, estamos en Suiza, un diecisiete de noviembre, aun solo día del cumpleaños de Nessie y Fex…

**

* * *

N/A**

**¡Hola, gente!**

**Bueno unas cuantas cositas:**

**1) Las imágenes de la familia están en mi perfil en el apartado de MHDA.**

**2) Los nombres son algo raros pero todos significan Belleza:**

**Adara: Viene del griego, significa belleza**

**Isabel(lle): consagrada por Dios, Belle:belleza**

**Ebony: del inglés, singifica belleza de color oscuro**

**Sherise: de origen desconocido, proviene de Charisse, significa gracia, belleza, nobleza**

**3) Es un capítulo corto, lo sé, por eso el martes como no puedo subir un capítulo de "Querido Edward" subiré el siguiente de MHDA**

**4) Para las chicas impacientes que no paran de preguntarme cunado aparecerán los Cullen (para ser más concretos: Edward) he de decir que ya he escrito el primer capítulo en el que aparece Edward y voy por la mitad del segundo (capítulos 14 y 15)**

**5) Como hoy estoy de muy buen humor (lo explico en el siguiente punto) os voy a dejar un adelanto de lo que veréis el martes:**

_"-Papá, lo siento –grito Isabelle._

_ -¿Qué hiciste? –la gritó mientras la cogía de los hombros y la zarandeaba._

_ -Yo… yo… maté humanos, muchos y los Vulturis me amenazaron, pero no les hice caso y ahora… ahora quieren nuestra muerte, dicen que los semi-vampiros somos un peligro."_

_"-Mami, no digas eso –lloró Nessie._

_-Vamos Renesme, tenemos que irnos –dijo mi pequeño E.J. arrastrando consigo las maletas, mochilas y a su hermana."_

**6) Sí, lo sé. Soy algo mala jeje. Pero es que estoy contenta, el miércoles vi el estreno de Eclipse, me fui a la maraton a ver las tres pelis (estuve en el cine desde las 5 de la tarde hasta las doce de la noche, acabé con el culo aplastado pero valió la pena)**

**7) Recuerdo que él lunes subo capítulo de "The Triplets"**

**8) El horario que he puesto en mi perfil, por si no lo habeis visto:**

**Lunes**: un capítulo de **The Triplets**

**Martes** (alternando martes si, martes no): **Querido Edward**

**Miércoles** (alternando, uno sí, uno no, aviso: los capis no serán tan largos, aunk intentaré lo contrario): **Retrieving my past**

**Jueves** (también alternando, un jueves uno, el siguiente jueves otro, empezando la semana que viene): **Enormemente jodido** (versión fic largo) y**The First Bullet** (versión no-triste y larga de "The Last Bullete")

**Viernes**: un capítulo de **Mi Historia de Amor**

**9) Mis historias:**

**Playboy suspendido**: Él es playboy de todo Forks y ella la chica buena. Él la odia por ser tan irresistible y crearle erecciones dolorosas involuntariamente. Ella está enamorada platónicamente de él. "Soy un playboy por tu culpa Swan" "Seré virgen, Edward, pero no santa"

**Enormemente jodido**: Edward es el típico playboy que se tira a toda chica que sin importarle nada más. ¿Qué pasará cuando Bella Swan, su única y primera novia, vuelva más guapa, irresistible, zorra y puta que nunca para dejarle... enormemente jodido? Ahora será él el jodido.

**Mi Historia De Amor**: Cuando creía que todo estaba bien, cuando me sentía completamente feliz y amada... aquel accidente lo arruina todo. Intento no romperme y lidiar con lo que cargo, con un amigo-lobo, con una nueva familia de vampiro y con el regreso de mi peor pesadilla.

**Incomplete**: One-Shot/Desde siempre se ha sentido como si no encajara, como si estuviera defectuosa, como si estuviera... incompleta. Pero sus amigas Alice y Rose la han arrastrado ha esa fiesta en la que conoció aun chico de ojos verdes que hizo que nunca más se sintiera incompleta.

**Last Bullet:** The Sadness Story Contest/Nos encargaron mataros pero yo no puedo y mis hermanos tampoco. Te amo demasiado, matarte sería como matarme a mi mismo. Y ahora que sé como es estar contigo cerca… no, no, no, no me alejes de ti. Yo… yo… no lo aguantaría…

**¿Tendremos un final feliz?**: Una traición-o eso pensaba-, una dolorosa separación, un malentendido y…un secreto que pocos conocen. Alguien vuelve a Forks y alguien muere...La mala de la historia es ahora la amiga y ayudará que dos corazones rotos se recuperen pero no va a ser nada fácil

**Retrieving my past**: Una vida sin significado,sin ganas no es una vida feliz... pero ella perdió la felicidad cuando el se marchó y más tarde con la muerte de sus padres... ¿qué pasará cuando el pasado decida regresar? ¿lo recuperará?

**The Triplets**: Nada es lo que parece. Las apariencias engañan y esas somos nosotras: las trillizas Swan. Frikis de día y las llamadas "estrellas de la noche" en cada fiesta a la que acudían las "tres misteriosas chicas" ¿qué es lo que sucederá cuando ellos aparrezacan?

**Magia al anochecer**: One-shot/adaptación/ Cuando los habitantes de los 3 reinos de la luz creían tenerlo todo perdido en la lucha contra el mal... el árbol mágico habló por ultima vez,prometiéndoles una futura princesa que traerá la paz. Ahora, los 3 reinos la esperan.

**10) Me dejais un review?**

**Muchos besos:**

**Cris**


	14. 13B:Problemas

**Espero que os guste**

**Gente sensible: sacar los pañuelos**

**

* * *

13B: Problemas**

Agradecía que ser la única que tenía un escudo mental que mis hijos no pudieran levantar a no ser que yo se lo permitiese ya que si no todo se hubiera descubierto e ido al retrete.

Hoy estábamos a veinte de noviembre y era el cumpleaños nuecero seis de mis pequeños diablillos ¿o debería decir de mis pequeños semi-vampiritos?

Bueno el caso es que les vamos a hacer una fiesta sorpresa. Vamos a pasar de ellos todo el día y hacer como si fuese un día normal y corriente, seguro que Nessie se sorprendería un montón y que Fex estaría contento… E.J. no solía sacar sus emociones al exterior para que los demás pudiésemos ver si estaba feliz, contento, triste…

¿El motivo?

Sinceramente no lo sé, todo empezó un día cunado tenían tres años y les hablé sobre su padre biológico, sobre Edward, sobre Edward y los Cullen y ¿cómo no? También de los Marson y de su prima Kristina Claudia, también conocida como Kacy.

Estaba deseosa de que toda la mañana pasara rápido para poder entregarles a cada uno de ellos sus regalos de cumpleaños por mi parte. Les había regalado, a Renesme, un violín nuevo ya que el que tenía estaba algo viejo y roto, y a Edward Jacob le había comprado un teclado nuevo ya que el suyo había dado su última nota la semana pasada.

Estaba dando los últimos retoques aprovechando que habían salido a cazar junto a Adara y Ebony. Mientras tanto Sherise me ayudaba a ordenar y preparar todo lo demás para la fiesta.

Apartamos todos los muebles, cuadros y fotos existentes en el salón de mi casa, pasamos la escoba y fregamos hasta la última pulgada de superficie plana tanto el suelo, como el techo y las paredes. Limpiamos los cuadros, dibujados por Isabelle en uno de sus mejores días y los volvimos a colgar de tal forma que el amplio salón quedara precioso y acogedor.

Pasamos un trapo por todos y cada uno de los muebles que habíamos quitado del salón. Quitamos los libros de las estanterías y pasamos un paño por todo rincón sin dejarnos una sola mota de polvo en el camino. Mesas, mesitas, sillas, sofás y sillones quedaron relucientes, brillantes, con un fresco aroma y brillantes como si estuvieran recién comprados.

Recolocamos el salón otorgándole un toque más acogedor y familiar que el anterior, desordenado y rebelde. Colocamos globos, guirnaldas y farolillos de colorines, esparcimos confeti, banderines, banners con "feliz cumpleaños" en diferentes idiomas, lucecitas, telas, colgantes…

Quedó precioso, preparamos una enorme tarta de chocolate y fresa en la que pusimos "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RENESMEE Y EDWARD JACOB" y preparamos "ponche vampirico" es decir, diferentes termos con distintos tipos de sangre (estaban en termos para que no se enfriasen, a los vampiros no nos gusta la sangre fría) en a que destacaban el puma, león, tigre, guepardo, cebra, jabalí, elefante, ciervo… y todo eso en una mesa en la esquina ya que en el centro había dos con dos enormes pilas de regalos.

-Llegarán pronto, será mejor que nos demos prisa y nos vistamos –dije a una muy alocada Sherise.

-Wii, sí que ganas –dijo saltando de lado a lado.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y escogí un precioso vestido corto de color morado oscuro. Era de tirantes con una cinta plateada bajo el pecho. Se adhería a mi busto resaltando mis pechos y la falda caía hasta medio muslo resaltando mis largas y blancas piernas.

Ricé mi pelo en coquetos y divertidos rizos, me puse un par de pulseras, un collar plateado y unos preciosos tacones plateados.

Cuando salí me encontré a una eufórica e hiperactiva pero hermosa Sherise, vestida con un encantador vestido. Era strapless y de un precioso color azul oscuro con lunares blancos y un lacito rosa bajo el pecho y con el bajo blanco a la vista. Era corto hasta medio muslo dejando a la vista unas largas piernas y unos hermosos zapatos color rosa claro. Se había alisado el pelo y ahora caía largo por su espalda hasta casi llegar a su delgada cintura.

Más tarde apareció Isabelle. Isabelle siempre había sido la más rebelde y caprichosa de todas, tenía mucho genio y carácter y estos días había estado últimamente algo… alejada de la familia y no solo de sus hermanas, yo y mis hijos, si no también de su padre, el cual empezaba a preocuparse.

Vestía un hermoso vestido de color grisáceo cuyo escote se adhería a su pecho, era de tirantes. Se adhería su busto resaltado sus curvas de circuito de Fórmula 1 y caía en suaves y hermosos volantes. Su pecho, al igual que una tira que separaba su busto de l falda, tenía detalles floridos de aquel color grisáceo tan peculiar. Sus zapatos eran modernos y negros resaltando aun más su palidez y su cabellera rubia.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron Adara y Ebony diciendo que Nessie y Fex habían preferido quedarse un rato más en el bosque y rápidamente se cambiaron.

Adara se puso un elegante pero aun así atrevido vestido color marrón con gruesos tirantes, largo hasta casi el medio muslo y con un cinturón bajo el pecho. Se onduló su preciosa y hermosa cabellera y se calzó unas altas botas negras de tacón para realzar su cremosa piel pálida.

Ebony vestía… como solo Ebony sabía vestirse, de manera hermosa pero a la vez –sinceramente no sé como lo hacía- pesimista. Llevaba un hermoso y elegante vestido azul agua hasta casi la rodilla, con una cinta marrón bajo el pecho y strapless. Con gasa semitransparente al final del vestido dándola un toque de elegancia. Unas hermosas manoletinas (francesitas, bailarinas) azules adornaban sus pies.

Al cabo de un rato sentí pasos acercarse a nosotros a una gran velocidad, y supe quienes eran en seguida. Me escondí detrás de un árbol y esperé a que pasaran. Cuando pasaron justo por mi lado, me lancé hacía ellos y, a velocidad vampírica, les vendé los ojos.

-No vale hacer trampas –canturreé mientras les arrastraba hacía sus habitaciones para que se cambiaran.

Ella vistió un hermoso vestido rosa, corto, sin tirantes y con escote de corazón. Con brillantes bajo el pecho, ajustado y con una falda que parecía una flor. Por zapatos, unas preciosas sandalias de tacón con tiras rosas y dos mariposas con perlas y diamantes. Con el pelo cobrizo, aun más rizado y desordenado de lo normal, con una hermosa tiara plateada con lágrimas de diamantes, parecía una princesa.

Y él… él me recordaba tantísimo a su padre. Vestía de manera informal, con un traje de chaqueta y pantalón negros, una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, sin corbata y unos zapatos negros. Con el pelo castaño despeinado, sus ojos verdes mostraban aquella felicidad que todavía no era plena pero estaba cerca. Iba de manera despreocupada, todo lo contrario a Nessie –hiperactiva y demasiado contenta.

Les hice una foto juntos, otra foto con cada uno de ellos y más fotos con los demás miembros de la familia Smith, hasta Joham había acudido a la fiesta. Ebony y yo terminamos de sacar fotos y más fotos y cuando ya no pude hacer más fotos, lloré, sin lágrimas, pero lloré.

-Hey mami –dijo Nessie abrazándome

-Mamá tranquilla –le acompañó E.J.

-Sois tan mayores ya… y apenas tenéis seis añitos –sollocé en el hombro de E.J. mientras les abrazaba a ambos

-Tranquila mamá, nosotros siempre te querremos y cuidaremos –comenzó Nessie.

-Nunca te dejaremos sola, siempre seremos tus niños pequeños malcriados y consentidos –finalizo Fex.

Les abracé fuertemente, tanto que casi les dejo sin respiración y seguimos con la fiesta, hablamos tomamos "ponche vampirico" hasta que Nessie no pudo aguantar más y gritó:

-Bueno y donde esta la tarta y… y los regalos y… y la música, esto es una fiesta ¿No? ¿Dónde está la marcha?

Todos reímos ante su entusiasmo.

Sherise puso música, Adara trajo el pastel de Nessie, yo el de E.J., Ebony continuó con las fotos e Isabelle fue de mala gana a por los regalos que habíamos escondido en una habitación, pero eran tantos que tuvo que hacer dos viajes para poder traerlos todos al salón.

Nessie saltó de felicidad cuando vio la cantidad de regalos que ella y su hermano recibirían y E.J. se relamió los labios al ver las dos increíbles tartas que habíamos traído para él y su hermana.

Después del "Cumpleaños Feliz", "Porque son unos chicos excelente" y demás canciones que se suelen cantar en los cumpleaños, apagaron las velas y empezaron a comer sus tartas mientras nosotros seguíamos hablando de cosas triviales y demás. La que no habló y actuó de forma a la extraña fue Isabelle, pero no la presté importancia, era el cumpleaños de mis hijos, no debería preocuparme por una chica que apenas nos apreciaba.

-Gracias mamá –dijeron dos voces a unísono mientras sentía como dos pares de brazos me abrazaban.

-De nada –dije, sabía que se referían al regalo de cumpleaños que les había hecho este año.

Después de abrir todos los regalos y abrazar y agradecer a todos, la sala se sumió en un aterrador silencio. Nadie habló, entonces, de repente, todos notamos un fuerte olor a fuego y humo.

-Papá, lo siento –grito Isabelle.

-¿Qué hiciste? –la gritó mientras la cogía de los hombros y la zarandeaba.

-Yo… yo… maté humanos, muchos y los Vulturis me amenazaron, pero no les hice caso y ahora… ahora quieren nuestra muerte, dicen que los semi-vampiros somos un peligro.

Después de eso, no presté atención a la discusión padre-hija, corrí a las habitaciones de mis hijos y rápidamente hice dos maletas de ropa y dos mochilas con el pasaporte y todo lo que necesitarían para poder salir del país.

-Edward Jacob, Renesme, tomad, corred, iros lejos, muy lejos, no dejéis que los Vulturis os encuentren, bajo ningún concepto, que no os encuentren –dije atropelladamente recalcando la última parte.

-Pero… -comenzó E.J.

-Nada de peros Edward Jacob Cullen Swan –grité, extremadamente cabreada sin saber exactamente lo que dije, solo quería ponerlos a salvo.

-Mami… no… -sollozó Nessie

-Renesme Carlie Cullen Swan, vete con tu hermano y si no aparezco al cabo de un tiempo buscad a los Marson o… o a los Cullen. Si no los encontráis, ir a Denali y preguntar por alguno de ambos clanes, ellos os ayudarán –dije desesperada por que me hiciese caso

-Mami, no digas eso –lloró Nessie.

-Vamos Renesme, tenemos que irnos –dijo mi pequeño E.J. arrastrando consigo las maletas, mochilas y a su hermana.

-Adiós amores… no os olvides de mi, os quiero… -sollocé mientras veía partir a mis dos pequeños angelitos.

-¡NO! –gritó Renesme mientras las lágrimas caían por su hermoso rostro, pero ya estaban muy lejos.

Había llegado la hora de dar la cara, no dejaría que los Vulturis pusieran sus sucias manos en mis hijos, nunca lo permitiría y si para evitarlo era necesario morir… moriría, por ellos, por mis hijos…

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, a ver, lokas de la vida que leen esta historia y no paran de preguntarme por los Cullen cofcofEdwardcofcof... **

_**SALEN EN EL CAPÍTULO DEL VIERNES**_

**Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, si no fuera por vosotros dejaría de escribir ya que no sabría si es una mierda o es pasable.**

**Los links de la ropa están en mi perfil, como siempre.**

**Para veckis:**

**A E.J. le llaman Fex como apodo ya que llamarlo Fenix es un poco raro por eso cogen FE del principio y la X del final... espro haberte solucionado la duda...**

**Cambio reviews por sonrisas!**

**Besitos y abrazotes,**

**Cris.**


	15. 14E:Seis años antes

Hola!

Aquí estoy un viernes más.

Aquí os dejo el tan esperado capítulo 14, nos leemos en lunes con un capítulo nuevo de The Tripets

**Aun no me explico porqué todos pensais que he matado a Bella en el capítulo anterior, bueno, solo aviso de que no se sabrá nada de ella hasta el capítulo 20. ¿Morirá? ¿Vivirá? Tan, tan tan (8)**

Lloré con este capítulo, juro que lloré

**

* * *

14E: Seis años antes…**

Hoy había sido uno de los mejor días de mi vida, yo y Bella habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez, y no la había hecho ni una pizca de daño, es más, ambos habíamos disfrutado…

Pronto sería su cumpleaños y no podía esperar más, deseaba entregarle mi regalo: un anillo de compromiso. Sí, le pediría matrimonio, puede que sea un poco pronto pero cada vez estoy más seguro que no puedo vivir sin ella, puede que me cueste un poco convencerla y que ella quiera que la transforme en vampiro… pero esta vez no tengo duda, la transformaré, la convertiré, no ahora, por supuesto, después de la boda y lejos para no tener ningún problema con los licántropos…

El anillo era un sencillo diamante sobre una banda de oro blanco, simple y antiguo ya que perteneció a mi madre, fue el anillo que tanto sudor, esfuerzo y dinero le costo a mi padre, pero que finalmente logró conseguir, un anillo que simboliza todo el amor que se tuvieron el uno por el otro, un anillo que ahora simbolizará el nuestro…

Me dirigí a su casa. Bella estaba preparándose su desayuno a la vez que silbaba alegremente, era tan feliz, tan bella, tan hermosa... de solo verla una sonrisa idiota se apoderaba de mi.

Me acerqué a ella y la rodeé con mis brazos, se sentía tan bien eso… su calido y frágil cuerpo entre mis fuertes brazos, me hacía sentir feliz, me encantaba… era como proteger su cuerpo de todo mal, era una sensación indescriptible…

-Hola preciosa –susurré en su oído mientras la atraía un poco más hacia mi marmoleo cuerpo.

-Hola guapo –respondió sonriendo mientras se giraba para besarme.

Correspondí su beso con otro casto beso, pero el que le siguió no fue para nada casto, la besé con fuerza, no la suficiente como para hacerla daño o herirla pero si la suficiente para que sintiese mi amor y deseo por ella, moviendo nuestros labios con sincronía. Mi lengua rozó su labio inferior, rogando por entrar en su calida boca y con ánimos de jugar con su traviesa lengua. Abrió la boca y gimió ante mí saber, cosa que me extrañó ya que acababa de venir de caza…

Mi camisa rápidamente desapareció de escena junto al resto de mis ropas que la siguieron en poco tiempo y las suyas no se quedaron a tras, el deseo y la pasión que ambos teníamos me obligó a arrancarle todas y cada una de sus prendas. Nuestras bocas, lenguas y dientes recorrieron nuestros cuerpos hasta que nos cansamos de jugar y entré lentamente en ella. El calor de su centro me envolvió de tal manera que casi explotaba ahí mismo. Bella era cálida, estrecha, húmeda y dulce, mi Bella era perfecta y la amaba cada día más.

Empezamos a movernos sincronizadamente hasta que ambos llegamos al clímax gimiendo el nombre del otro. Después me vestí y la llevé, tal y como estaba, desnuda e irresistiblemente sexy con su expresión post-orgasmo, hasta su habitación donde la dejé cambiarse mientras resistía el impulso de volver ha hacerla mía por segunda vez en el día.

Recogí todo y cuando salió de su cuarto, recién cambiada e increíblemente sexy, vimos una película. La película no estaba mal, el principio era algo triste. El protagonista, un estúpido chico, dejaba a su amada novia solo porque pensaba que no era bueno para ella después de haberla dicho una y mil veces cuanto la amaba.

Resoplé, yo nunca le haría algo así a mi Bella, nunca, nos casaríamos y ella sería vampiro, no habría motivo por el que dejarla.

-Prométeme que no te alejarás de mí –dijo mi Bella.

-Nunca te dejaré –dije y a continuación susurré tan bajito que ni me oyó-. Estaremos siempre juntos, muy pronto serás Bella Cullen.

Terminamos de ver la película, recogí todo y la acompañé a hacer la cena de Charlie. Después de un par de besos y evitar que la cocina se incendiase, nos alejamos debido a la llegada de Charlie. Deposité un casto beso en sus labios antes de desaparecer por las escaleras, rumbo a la ventana de su habitación.

Ya no la vería hasta el gran momento, su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Alice había ido a buscar a Bella, la sacaría de tiendas y más tarde le haría una sesión completa de belleza, una que no necesitaba ya que ella era bella con o sin maquillaje.

Mientras tanto yo estaba en casa, preparando todo para la fiesta, las flores, la tarta, la decoración, el orden de los regalos… todo junto a la ayuda de Emmett y Jasper que me ayudaban a seguir las indicaciones de donde tenia que ir cada cosa y como tenía que estar que daba Esme.

Carlisle seguía trabajando y Rosalie estaba en su habitación escogiendo el vestido que se pondría hoy. Aunque nunca lo admitiera, ella quería a Bella como si fuese una hermana… una hermana con la que decía llevarse muy mal, una hermana de la que tenía envidia… pero bueno, así son las cosas…

Finalmente, llegó la hora y Alice apareció arrastrando tras de si a la chica más hermosa que nunca jamás había visto en mi vida, llevaba un precioso vestido azul y decir que parecía un ángel era quedarse corto… ella era mucho más que un ángel, los ángeles la tendrían envidia. Parecía que había nacido para ser vampira, y cada vez quedaba menos para ellos, después de que nos casáramos y su alma me perteneciera eternamente… ambos podríamos vivir felices el uno con el otro, y ella nunca perdería su alma…

La fiesta comenzó, fotos, risas, pastel, las tonterías de Emmett, regalos… todo parecía ir bien hasta que ocurrió: Bella se tropezó y raspó sus rodillas hasta el punto de hacerse sangre. Contuve la respiración y la cogí en brazos dispuesto a llevarla aparte para que Carlisle la pudiese curar pero Jasper se abalanzaba hacía nosotros y no tuve más remedio que apartarla rápidamente, un gran error. Bella aterrizó sobre la pila de platos y más sangre comenzó a salir de su brazo. No pude aguantar más, el ardor de mi garganta se apoderó de mí. Ahora no éramos Edward y Bella, ahora éramos cazador y presa, león y oveja.

Jasper y yo fuimos retenidos a tiempo por nuestra familia mientras Carlisle se llevaba a Bella para curarla.

Bella… me había lanzado hacía ella ¿Qué había hecho?

Después de cazar y saciar aquel fuego abrasador que se empeñaba en quemar mi garganta, me dirigí a casa de Bella.

No tuve el valor de entregarla el anillo, no tuve el valor de ni siquiera arrodillarme ante ella y pedir su mano. Sollocé pidiendo su perdón y la hice el amor como nunca lo habíamos hecho antes.

Después de caer rendida entre mis brazos, la arropé con la sábana y me quedé mirándola, al poco tiempo comenzó a susurrar.

-Renesme Carlie Cullen… -balbuceó-… mi pequeña… pareces a tu papi… -eso me mató pero no fue nada comparado a lo que le siguió-: Edward Jacob Cullen… deja a tu hermanad…Emmett aléjate de mis hijos… mala influencia… Edward… te amo –si los vampiros pudiésemos llorar, juro que lo hubiera hecho. Ella soñaba con tener hijos… hasta ya tenía los nombres…

Estaba claro, no podía seguir con ella, no podía darle el futuro que se merece, merece ser madre, tener hijos, crecer, envejecer… morir… cosas que no podría hacer si se casara conmigo, si se transformara…

Me levanté y me vestí. Cogí un papel y un bolígrafo de su escritorio y escribí una carta explicándole el porqué la dejaba, una carta que finalmente arrugué y tiré a la basura de su habitación debido a que no sería justo decirla la verdad, lo mejor sería cortar limpiamente, así sanaría antes y mejor.

Escribí un simple y vacío:

**Bella:**

**Te espero en el jardín trasero,**

**no tardes.**

_**Edward.**_

Salté por su ventana y me puse a pasear por el bosque pensando en todo lo que había vivido con ella… recordé las fotos y recuerdos… todo, lo mejor sería que lo escondiera, así no me recordaría, así podría olvidarse de mi…

Estaba amaneciendo cuando regresé y me senté en la rama de un árbol hasta que vino Bella, paseamos durante un rato. Luché y cogí fuerzas para detenerla y decir lo que tenía que decirla… lo que la alejaría de mí para siempre…

-Bella –susurré-, nos vamos –terminé lo más fríamente que pude.

-¿Adónde? –preguntó, ella siempre preguntaba y se preocupaba...

-Seguramente con el clan de Alaska, Carlisle quiere hacer una visita a Eleazar, Esme hace tiempo que no ve a Carmen y querrán ponerse al día. Alice y Rose querrán salir de compras con Irina. Emmett y Jasper seguro que querrán pelear contra Kate para ver si pueden derrotarla a pesar de su poder **[N/A: Recuerden en Amanecer Stephenie nos dio a conocer el poder de Kate, el de la corriente eléctrica que podía soltar]**… -expliqué aunque la verdad era que aun no lo sabía con exactitud.

-Bien, voy con vosotros. Edward si ese era el motivo por el cual estabas así, no lo estés, sabes que te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo –dijo segura después de unos momentos de silencio.

Suspiré y me llevé las manos al pelo en busca de una respuesta que la alejara de mí, una respuesta que seguro la haría odiarme, para siempre, pero podría vivir con eso, solo quería que ella viviese, que fuese humana que pudiera tener todo lo que se merecía: una vida humana completa y llena de experiencias.

-Bella, me voy yo y mi familia –dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra y mandándome un fría mirada que me hizo estremecer…

-Familia… -susurró confundida-. Vale –dijo de nuevo decidida-. Voy contigo –insistió.

-No, Bella, Alaska ni ningún sitio en el que me encuentre es ni será seguro para ti. No te convengo Bella. Mi mundo no es para ti. Eres humana, eres… demasiado frágil y tienes una increíble mala suerte, conmigo aquí estarías siempre en peligro y no siempre voy a estar detrás de ti para protegerte –dije sin cambiar mi semblante serio y sin apartar mis de sus suaves ojos chocolates, rogando por que se diera cuenta de que no era bueno para ella.

-Ya no me amas –afirmó mientras sus ojos se empañaban y traviesas lágrimas empezaban a caer por su hermoso rostro, eso me mató y casi me hace echarme para atrás.

-No Bella, no te amo –mentí al mismo tiempo que mi corazón se rompía en millones de pedazos… la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, más que a mi propia existencia… pero no podía evitar blasfemias, mentirla, era por su bien…

-Espero que lo pases bien con la zorra de Tanya –susurró, seguro que había recordado aquella vez que la hablé sobre los Denali y sobre Tanya.

-Adiós Bella, adiós para siempre –susurré antes de irme-. Y vive, vive la vida que yo no te podré dar, vive la vida que no podrías vivir a mi lado. Vive la vida siendo humana y feliz –se giró y me dio la espalda.

Eché a corre, pero su voz me detuvo.

-Edward ¿sabes? Por mucho que ahora te odie, en realidad te amo. Y no sabes cuanto duele que la persona por la que eres capaz de pasar tu vida eterna en el infierno te diga que no te ama. Por mucho que ahora piense que eres un cabrón y miles de cosas que no debería decir… te amo y sé que cuando llegue a casa voy a colapsar y caer rota debido a que te has llevado mi alma y mi corazón. Espero que disfrutes del dolor que me harás pasar. Sé que no te podré olvidar, espero que tú si lo hagas, que me olvides. Adiós Edward, hasta nunca, espero no verte nunca más en lo que acabas de convertir en un infierno. Hasta nunca, Edward –dijo fría y cortante como el hielo y echó a correr sin tropezar hasta su casa.

-Adiós Bella –sollocé corriendo hacia su casa y quitando todos los recuerdos, todos y guardándolos debajo de la madera del armario antes de que Bella llegará.

Cuando llegué a casa ya todos estaban haciendo las maletas… nos íbamos, lejos, muy lejos.

_Te amo mi Bella y pase lo que pase siempre te amaré_, fue lo último que pensé antes de abandonar el lugar en el que encontré al amor de mi existencia, a mi ángel… a mi Bella.

* * *

Aviso: Próximamente habrá un nuevo contest, pero muy diferente de los demás. Lo hacemos Paky y yo asi que estén atentos los que quieran participar!

Como siempre, mil gracias por todos sus reivews,alertas y favoritos, creo que si no fuera por todos vosotros nunca acabaría esta historia.

Recuerdo que cambio un reviews que me mandéis por una respuesta con sonrisa, xD

Besitos y abrazotes,

Cris


	16. 15E&A:Durante seis largos años

**Hola!**

**Bueno... un capítulo más, espero que os guste. Sí es corto y puede que el siguiente también...**

**Y, para las que también me leen en _The Triplets_ que sepan que lo del lunes ya está solucionado y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, en serio me animaron un montón.**

**Cris.**

**

* * *

**

**15E&A: Durante seis largos años.**

**APOV**

Había sido duro, muy duro tener que separarme de mi hermana, me dolía tanto… La sensación que sentí cuando me despedí de ella... si no fuera por mi gran amor Jasper no creo hubiera podido salir adelante.

Bella había sido mi hermana, la única hermana humana que había tenido alguna vez, la única persona con la podía haberme sentido como una hermana ya que Bella era muy diferente a Rosalie. Bella era mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, Rose era como una prima o amiga con la que salir de vez en cuando de tiendas.

Bella había sido nuestro presente, nuestra hermanita pequeña, frágil y humana, nuestra amiga e incluso como una hija (sobretodo para Esme y Carlisle) Había estado en nuestro futuro, ella había nacido para convertirse en vampiro, lo demostraban mis múltiples visiones de ella con tez pálida y ojos dorados, aquellas visiones que primero veía con claridad, en las que estaba junto a Edward; aquellas visiones que empezaron a verse borrosas y darme dolores de cabeza, visiones en las que no solo salía con Edward si no que también con una pequeña de pelo cobrizo y ojos chocolates… porque Bella también iba a ser nuestro futuro y ahora, Bella, era nuestro pasado.

Para cuando Edward llegó de romper con Bella, todos ya sabían lo que había pasado y estaban haciendo las maletas para irnos lejos, tal vez con los Denali, no me importaba el destino, yo quería quedarme aquí, en Forks, por eso todos estaban recogiendo sus cosas… todos menos yo.

En mi mente no paraban de desfilar imágenes de Bella sufriendo, llorando y pasándolo mal… sabía que eso le dolía incluso más que a mi, pero se lo tenía merecido. Y entonces no pude más y exploté, ni si quiera Jasper se lo veía venir debido a la aptitud tan controlada que estaba teniendo.

-Cabrón, desgraciado, estúpido, idiota –corrí encima de él y no paré de pegarle, ni siquiera se defendió-. Eres un estúpido, condenado, vas a pasar el resto de tus días solo y amargado, ermitaño –sollozaba mientras Emmett me alzaba para apartarme, yo me dejé, no tenía fuerzas solo podía llorar, sin lágrimas. Miré fijamente a Edward y le dije con todo el odio posible-: Te odio –me giré a mi familia y, antes de subirme ha hacer las maletas les dije-: Me habéis decepcionado, no sé como podéis permitir que nos haga esto a todos.

Desde entonces no volví a ser la misma de siempre, no estaba feliz, casi no hablaba, mi modo de caminar se podía decir que era "normal" o como diría Bella "no era de bailarina". No volví a discutir con nadie de mi familia, pero nunca más hable con mi hermano favorito, bueno ahora era mi hermano más odiado.

Decidimos hacer una visita a nuestros primos de Denali. Al ser Jasper y yo los únicos que no llegamos a conocerlos debido a que habíamos sido los últimos integrantes de la familia. La familia Denali estaba formada por Eleazar, el padre de familia, tenía el pelo oscuro y era corpulento, no tanto como Emmett pero tenía que admitir que tenían su parecido excepto que él aparentaba tener treinta y tantos; su esposa, Carmen, de origen español y un color de cabello que me recordaba un poco al Bella. Luego estaban Tanya, Irina y Kate, las tres eran rubias y hacían el papel de hijas. Tanya la mayor, Irina era la mediana de las hermanas y finalmente Kate hacía el papel de hermana pequeña.

Terminé odiando Denali con toda mi alma.

**EPOV**

Cuando llegué a casa no me sorprendí por el ataque de Alice, me lo merecía… _ella_, era demasiado importante para Alice.

En pocos días llegamos al lugar que más odiaba del mundo: Denali.

Había días que no me permitía hablar, pensar en ella… pero otros días me torturaba pensando en ella. Recordaba los felices momentos que habíamos vivido juntos, recordaba mis diez noches favoritas, por que todas las había pasado con ella (nuestra primera vez, la primera noche que la vi dormir, la primera noche que me quedé con ella siendo consciente de mi presencia…) era en esos momentos en los que acababa en el bosque más frondoso, sollozando sentado en la rama del árbol más alto de todo Denali.

Me sentía roto, no era capaz de respirar por completo. Sí, respirar no era necesario, lo sabía pero era una costumbre, por eso evitaba hablar, no quería respirar y para hablar necesitaba respirar…

Sentía un enorme hueco en mi pecho que me impedía seguir viviendo sin _ella_ a mi lado, la echaba muchísimo de menos…. _ella_ había sido mi vida, mi corazón, mi alma… _ella _era la mitad de todo, una mitad que había estado esperando a su otra mitad durante mucho tiempo, una mitad que se había acostumbrado a ser un completo y que ahora se sentía menos de una mitad… ahora no había ni siquiera una mitad porque _ella_ era mi todo… y _ella_ no estaba.

Los pensamientos de Alice eran una tortura, gracias a Dios Carlisle le había prohibido ver el futuro de _ella_ y Alice, muy a su pesar, había hecho caso a Carlisle ya que a ella también le hacía daño verla en sus visiones… visiones borrosas, visiones en las que desaparecía, visiones en las que se la veía borrosa, visiones en las que se la veía…

NO. NO. No, no podía permitirme eso, no podía permitirme verla… ella seguramente ya habría superado todo y se habría enamorado de otro… posiblemente estuviera con… con… con Jacob, y sería feliz y tendría hijos y no estaría en peligro.

Yo solo deseaba su felicidad, la suya, no la mía. A mi no me importaba nadie más que ella, y si ella no era feliz…

Los Denali eran una familia agradable, nos integramos en la familia como siempre, íbamos a la escuela, bueno… mis hermanos y mis primas, yo me dedicaba a encerrarme en mi cuarto a escuchar una y otra vez su nana… hasta que un día rompí el disco… y no solo ese, todos y cada uno de los discos que había traído de Forks, que no eran pocos… todos y cada uno de ellos acabaron hechos pedazos pequeños de plástico y metal y finalmente cenizas…

Mi familia me veía sufrir y eso les hacía sufrir a ellos, por eso evitaba verles, estar con ellos, aunque a veces necesitaba los compresivos y calidos brazos de una madre, por eso solo hablaba con Esme.

Alice me seguía odiando y al cabo de un año volvimos a viajar, esta vez a alguna parte del norte de Alaska, sí, más al norte.

Pero incluso un poco más lejos de la pesada Tanya y sus hermanas, seguía pensando en ella, era inevitable, inconsciente… doloroso.

Seguimos viajando, nunca teníamos un sitio fijo, nunca nos quedábamos más de medio año, no podíamos, no queríamos acostumbrarnos a estar en un sitio fijo, no queríamos un hogar, ya que el nuestro estaba en Forks.

**Se que no me lo merezco debido a lo corto del capítulo pero... ¿Me dejais un review?**

**Besitos y abrazotes,**

**Cris**


	17. 16E:La explosión de Alice

**Hola chicas, siento mucho que el lunes no subiera cap de The Triplets pero... tengo problemas con esa historia y... manías, no subo capítulo hasta que el siguiente este acabado y bueno... hay un pequeño problema ¿debería o no hacer un EPOV? Esa es la pregunta que me ronda, por la cabeza bueno es y que no sé si abrir una nueva historia para poner las escenas RosexEmmett y AliceXJasper que no aparecen ya que es exclusivamente BellaxEdward y para mí escribir sobre Alice y Rose con Jasper y Emmett me es dificil (no pregunte lios mios de cabeza). A parte, el lunes no pude subir ya que el domingo estuve en la piscina y... bueno, os recomiendo que si no queréis quedar temporalmente con la vista borrosa, no os recomiendo abrir los ojos en el agua.**

**Siento no haber respondido vuestros rews pero prometo responder a los de este capi y el lunes si puedo subir cap de The Triplets, _palabrita de gambita, _como diría mi sis xD**

**Y alguien preguntó porqué son tan cortos los caps, y bueno la respuesta es porque no tengo apenas nada que escribir en ese cap, aunque apartir de ahora intentaré enrollarme (no malpenseis) todo lo que pueda xDD, no ahora en serio, intentaré hacerlos lo más largos posibles de 5 a 6 paginas del word que es lo habitual en mí (el One-shot de Playboy suspendido no cuenta, lo digo por que ese ocupó 21 hojas, canciones incluidas).**

**Y bueno, antes de despedirme:**

**Capi dedicado a mi loki sister **(hacía mucho que no usábamos nuestros apodos completos xD)**, mi sis: Vane**

**Espero que te guste el cap sis, y a todas las personas que lo lean.**

**Un beso increible,**

**Cris**

* * *

**16E: La explosión de Alice**

Habían pasado ya seis años, seis largos años viajando de un lado a otro por Alaska, Canadá, incluso hicimos un viaje a Rusia para visitar a los rusos amigos de Carlisle, unos tipos muy agradables y hospitalarios pero fríos, al menos eso pensaba mi familia, excepto Carlisle. Carlisle nunca podría pensar o hablar mal de alguien por mucho daño que le hubiese hecho ese alguien.

Estábamos pasando unas frías vacaciones en el sur de Asia cuando Alice empezó a comportarse de una manera muy extraña, más de lo normal. Intentaba leer su mente, pero siempre me encontraba lo mismo: una larga canción de rock traducida a todos los idiomas existentes e inexistentes, nunca creí que el idioma elfito existiese de verdad, incluso estaba creando su propio idioma y era algo extraño, una mezcla de todos los idiomas del mundo con un toque… _fashion._

No era el único que se había percatado de que Alice actuaba demasiado raro.

"_No comprendo los sentimientos de preocupación y tensión que está sintiendo mi pequeña hadita. Se la nota estresada y frustrada… Me gustaría hacer algo para calmarla pero no funciona nada, está tan metida en su pequeño mundo que no consigo tranquilizarla"_ –pensaba Jasper preocupado.

"_Me pregunto que le pasará a mi pequeña… últimamente está actuando de una forma muy extraña, algo la preocupa y eso no me gusta nada…" _–pensaba la dulce de Esme.

"_¿Qué le ocurrirá a Alice? Últimamente está actuando demasiado extraño, me está preocupando"_ –pensaba Carlisle

"_Que raro… Alice últimamente está actuando demasiado raro, ni siquiera se fijo en mi nuevo par de zapatos que me regaló Emmett de Manolo Blahnik, ni siquiera me avisó de que me los iba a regalar… que extraño"_ –pensaba Rosalie, tan metida en su propia burbuja personal.

"_¿Qué estará rondando por esa minúscula cabeza de duende?" _-pensaba Emmett, tan infantil como siempre

Ninguno sabíamos con exactitud que era lo que le ocurría a nuestra pequeña duende hiperactiva, pero si nos habíamos dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien y eso nos mantenía a todos muy pero que muy preocupados y más aun después de lo ocurrido la semana anterior, cuando todo esto empezó a volverse más y más extraño…

_Flash Black_

Alice estaba tan hiperactiva como de costumbre. Todavía no nos hablábamos pero al menos las cosas no estaban tan frías entre nosotros.

Yo seguía arrastrándome y mi familia seguía intentando que pudiese ir hacia adelante, olvidar el pasado… pero eso era una tarea muy difícil y extremadamente dolorosa, algo fácil de decir pero casi imposible de conseguir.

Había vuelto hace poco de haber estado pasando unas "vacaciones" en algún lugar olvidado de la mano de Dios. Todos pensaban que había pasado unas vacaciones pero la verdad es que había estado cada uno de aquellos veinte días arrastrándome y torturándome por lo ocurrido hace ya casi seis años.

Como iba diciendo, Alice no dejaba de saltar, nos había arrastrado a todos al un exclusivo centro comercial lleno de tiendas de moda cuyos artículos poseían un precio bastante alto… bueno, alto para el suelo de un humano, no para una familia de vampiros que llevaban años ahorrando e invirtiendo en la bolsa.

Chanel, Tommy Hilfiger, Manolo Blahnik, Jimmy Choo, Louis Vuitton, Christian Louboutin, Donce & Gabana, Dior, Roberto Cavali, Yves San Logan, Giorgio Arman, Prada, Carolina Herrera… y demás tiendas exclusivas de diseñadores en las que entramos, obligados por la pequeña duende, la cual nos obligaba a cargar sus bolsas, excepto a Esme y a Carlisle, por supuesto, ya que estos estaban disfrutando de la tranquilidad que una casa libre de una hija hiperactiva, un hijo infantil, una hija demasiado ocupada en su marido, un hijo capaz de saber lo que todos sienten y un hijo capaz de saber todo por lo que sus mentes cruza. Sí, en esos momentos envidiaba a Esme y a Carlisle, cuanto desearía no tener que aguantar a ésta duende hiperactiva.

Nos dirigíamos hacía nuestros coches cuando empezó todo.

-Aaaah –el alarido de dolor que Alice soltó hizo que ella obtuviera toda nuestra atención y al girarnos la vimos cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras sostenía su pequeña cabecita de duende con sus manos.

-Alice, Alice –dijimos todos mientras corríamos extrañados hasta ella, era raro que un vampiro sufriera dolor, al menos un dolor físico fuera de las luchas y de estar a punto de morir, quiero decir.

_¡Dios mío, Alice! ¿Qué la estará ocurriendo a mi pequeña? Solo puedo sentir su dolor y su angustia, no puedo sentir nada más, no puedo sentir la raíz del problema, solo sé que puede ser algo que haya visto…_ _-_pensaba Jasper preocupado.

_¿Qué le pasa a la enana, ahora? Es raro, nunca la había visto haciendo algo similar a esto… debe ser algo realmente importante y serio… me pregunto que será, pero seguro que es algo muy raro… Me preocupa…_ _-_pensaba Emmett, de forma seria, dejando sus comentarios y pensamientos infantiles de lado.

_Oh, no Alice. ¿Qué la está pasando? ¡Oh. Dios. Mío! Me está empezando a asustar y no es broma… ¿Pero que la pasa? Nunca a gritado de dolor… ¡Los vampiros no gritamos de dolor! O por lo menos no cuando estamos sin pelear o luchar o en una situación de pelea o lucha… Oh, Dios Mío, Oh, Dios Mío, Oh, Dios Mío… -_pensaba Rosalie, dejando de lado sus pensamientos de ropa, de Emmett y por qué no decirlo… dejando su egocentrismo de lado.

Intenté mirar en la mente de mi hermana, pero puede que eso fuera una de las peores cosas que he hecho en mi vida ya que nada más dirigir mi atención a sus pensamientos una oleada de dolor y mareo me llegó y me obligó a caer tirado de rodillas, al igual que ella, solo que yo intentaba cayarme mis gritos de dolor. No pude alejarme de sus pensamientos, todo estaba borroso y no alcanzaba a ver nada, la sensación era mareante y extraña… lo vampiros no se pueden marear.

Al cabo de unos instantes, todo acabó.

-¿Qué…. Qué ha sido eso? –logré preguntar mirando fijamente a Alice.

-No… no lo sé… -dijo lentamente, luego me miró fijamente, alarmada y preguntó-: ¿Has visto algo?

-No… -dije extrañado, sin fuerzas para dirigir mi atención a sus pensamientos-, todo estaba demasiado borroso y daba dolor de cabeza… es… a sido… -no lograba encontrar la palabra adecuada.

-Demasiado extraño y doloroso –asintió ella.

Asentí intentando ponerme en pie con la ayuda de Emmett, el cual se encontraba a mi lado.

-¿Qué a sucedido? –preguntó Emmett.

-No lo sé, Emmett… no lo sé –suspiré derrotado mientras me dejaba caer en el asiento del copiloto de mi Volvo, cediéndole el sitio a Rosalie.

_Fin Flash Back_

Desde entonces, Alice empezó a actuar de forma rara.

Pasaron las semanas y decidimos volver a Denali, debido a la insistencia de Alice, cosa la cual no extrañó mucho a toda la familia, todos sabíamos el gran odio que Alice hacía Denali, un odio que compartía con ella, pero finalmente accedimos a ir a aquel frío lugar, a visitar a nuestros "tíos" y a nuestras "primas".

Llevábamos en aquel odioso lugar unas pocas semanas, puede que fueran tres o dos… pero entonces…

-Aaaaaaaaah, Carlisle –gimió Alice de dolor.

Toda la familia acudió rápidamente, incluidos Carmen, Eleazar y Kate.

Carlisle se acercó a Alice, la cual se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza inclinada y entre sus manos.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña? –preguntó Carlisle inclinándose junto a ella.

Jasper la miraba con preocupación desde los brazos de Esme, al igual que Rose y Emmett, los cuales también se encontraban abrazados el uno al otro y preguntándose que era lo que le estaba volviendo a ocurrir a Alice.

-Carlisle… -volvió a decir Alice.

-Alice, Alice, dímelo, cuéntamelo… Alice –decía Carlisle nervioso.

-¿Qué la pasa, Edward? ¿Qué la ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que ves? –empezó a preguntarme Jasper nervioso.

-¡No! –gritó Alice desde los brazos de Carlisle, la miré y quedé petrificado en el suelo, inmóvil, aterrorizado, Alice tenía las pupilas dilatadas y… de un extraño color verde y marrón… como si pudieras ver en sus ojos el reflejo de lo que estaba viendo-. No te atrevas a meterte en mi mente –gritó cerrando sus ojos-, si no ocurrirá lo mismo que la última vez…. ¡Aaaaaaaaah! –volvió a gritar y, ocurrió una cosa que nunca creí posible en Alice, o por lo menos no en estos momentos, se levantó y gritó-: Hay que volver a Forks –dijo antes de caer al suelo respirando entrecortadamente-. Tenemos que volver a Forks, tenemos que volver a Forks… -repetía una y otra vez.

Jasper corrió hacía ella y la calmó, decidieron salir de casa a cazar algo ya que Alice estaba muy débil después de todo lo ocurrido aquella tarde. En casa, me encerré en mi habitación… Forks… no quería volver, tan solo el recuerdo me atormentaba y hacía que el lugar en el cual debería encontrarse mi muerto corazón, doliera más que cualquier otra herida existente, más incluso que el dolor que sentí aquel día en el centro comercial al leer la mente de Alice.

Cuando Alice volvió a casa junto a Jasper, todos los Cullen nos reunimos en el salón de la casa de nuestros primos.

-Alice –empezó Carlisle- lo ocurrido ayer por la tarde…

-Alice, tienes que explicarnos que te ocurrió –corté yo.

-Alice, estamos preocupados por ti… por favor Alice –dijo Esme.

-Mira Alice, soy tu hermana y aunque no lo parezca, te quiero y me preocupo por ti, así que ya estas soltado todo lo que ocurrió ayer, no es justo que nos estemos preocupando, por algo que puede que sea sin motivo, por algo que sea incluso más importante que un próximo meteorito apunto de partir la Tierra en dos… -Rosalie estaba preocupada y era la que más lo mostraba.

-Hey… hey… tranquila Rose… tranquila cariño –la intentó calmar Emmett mientras la acariciaba la cara y juntaba sus labios para darla un apasionado beso.

-Alice… creo que es mejor que les digas la verdad… que les cuentes todo… -dijo Jasper, a lo que Alice negó mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

Intenté meterme en la mente de Jasper o Alice, pero lo único que me encontré fue una odiosa canción de rock cantada a dúo por Alice y Jasper y cosas que harían después de un concierto…cosas para mayor de dieciocho. Sus pensamientos me obligaron a prestar atención a otra cosa, como los detalles del jarrón de cerámica china que Carmen tenía en el salón.

-Vamos, enana. Suéltalo ya… ¿es algo importante? ¿o tan solo es que has visto una nueva colección de zapatos salir a la venta? –dijo Emmett intentado calmar la tensión.

-Lo que pasó el otro día es importante y serio Emmett, eso no pasa todo los días y es doloroso y demasiado extraño –le cortó Alice, con voz firme y seria-. No podemos quedarnos aquí ni un solo día más. No he podido ver apenas nada, todo estaba muy borroso y… extraño –dijo en un susurro-. Algo ocurre en Forks y es necesario que vayamos. Me da igual, Edward, me da igual lo que no quieras ir, me da igual lo que nos encontremos allí, pero tenemos que ir… _todos_ –dijo mirándome fijamente-. Tenemos que ir a Forks ¡Tenemos que ir a Forks! No, que digo… ¡_Debemos_ ir a Forks! -gritó recalcando la primer palabra de aquella ultima frase de su explosión, sabía que llevaba años queriendo volver y hacía un tiempo estaba demasiado extraña y aquella explosión suya fue como una losa, un balde de agua fría para mi…

-Alice, compréndelo, cielo, no podemos ir a Forks, la gente nos reconocerá y además sabes que Edward… -dijo Esme con su tono amable y maternal, pero a la vez serio.

-Esme, yo no estoy pidiendo que vayamos a Forks y nos dejemos ver, pero tenemos que ir a Forks… a casa –dijo Alice seria.

-Alice… ¿qué viste? ¿Qué es lo que va a ocurrir? –dijo Rosalie con voz seria.

-Rose… no puedo deciros lo que vi… porque ni yo misma sé lo que vi, pero sé que algo malo… o bueno… no lo sé… sé que algo va a ocurrir en Forks y se supone que ese es nuestro territorio, si los Vulturis llegan a sospechar irán y si no estamos nos buscarán –mintió Alice, no sé como, pero supe que en aquel momento mintió, o por lo menos cuando habló sobre los Vulturis… algo de lo que dijo ahí era una mentira.

-Edward… -empezó Carlisle.

-Está bien, los Cullen volverán a Forks… _todos_ los Cullen volveremos a Forks –asentí mientras el dolor en mi pecho se hacía más y más grande.

Una parte de mí se alegró y pensó que tal vez pudiera verla, aunque fuera de lejos… podría, tal vez y solo tal vez, hablar con ella y ver como es su vida sin mi… y, si ella era feliz… yo también lo sería, aunque me tuviera que volver a marchar y no volver a verla nunca más, y si no era feliz, si su vida no era plena y ni feliz… no sé lo que haría.

Por otro lado… ¿y si no estaba en Forks? ¿Y si se había mudado? ¿Y si ahora era feliz con Jacob, en la Push?

Una parte de mí deseaba verla, deseaba estar con ella, tenerla conmigo, abrazarla, hacerla mía, pero esta vez para siempre…

Pero la otra, solo deseaba encontrársela feliz, con su carrera terminada, con una gran sonrisa adornando su hermoso y precioso rostro, con una casa propia y con un marido y puede que tal vez una pequeña princesita correteando por toda la casa, tropezándose y cayéndose de vez en cuando, riendo y sonriendo con sus mejillas encendidas, sus ojos castaños brillando y su cabello marrón idéntico al suyo, cayendo por su carita mientras mi Bella era feliz… feliz en los brazos de otro hombre…

¿Qué sería lo que me encontraría en Forks?

**

* * *

Seré breve:**

**¿Os gustó? ¿Me merezco un rew?**

**Bueno y antes de irme os recomiendo pasar por mi perfil y ver las imágenes de esta historia, leer algún One-Shot, mirar los banners hechos por mí, que obviamente no son muy buenos pero en fin... algo es algo jajaja.**

**Se despide vuestra lokísima y risueña Cris, la cual es timidísima aunque no lo parezca XP.**

**Besazos,**

**Cris**


	18. 17EJ:Forks 1

_**Capítulo dedidacado a mi petarda partícular Paky, que me a mandado el Review numer 100!**_

_**Te adoro chica, gracias**_

* * *

**Hola!**

**Tenía muchas ganas de que llegara el viernes (si, lo siento por retrasarme ya que estamos ya a la madrugada del sábado)**

**Sinceramente espero que os guste, y por cierto NO ES LO QUE PARECE!**

**Ya sabréis a que me refiero.**

**Vekis: **gracias pro tu review, me alegro de que te guste!

**Y bueno, como podeis ver, me he cambiado el nick. Del: Cris as Bella Cullen, al: Cris Chocolet Frappuccino (k por cierto es mi bebida favorita del Starbucks)**

**Y bueno, estoy contenta, cada review k me mandais me hace padecer atakes de hiperactividad estilo Alice (me pongo a saltar y gritar "iiii" -no como un caballo, trankilas- a mis amigas -cuando me pasa en clase- me miran con cara rara, pero son tan buenas k aaun asi me kieren, soy las k les saca una sonrisa en los peores momentos jijij)**

**Y... no os entretengo mas,**

**Beszos,**

**Cris**

**

* * *

**

**17E.J.: Forks 1: Hacia a nuestro verdadero hogar.**

Hoy era veinte de noviembre, un día muy especial tanto para mí como para mi hermana. Sabía que mi madre y mis _primas_ nos tenían preparada una fiesta de cumpleaños, lo sabía yo excepto Nessie, la cual estaba empezando a entristecerse pensando que nuestra madre se había olvidado de un día tan importante para nosotros.

Por cierto, yo soy Edward Jacob, aunque mi madre, mis primas y a veces mi tío Joham, me suelen llamar E.J. o Fex. Con respecto a mis apellidos…no se si decir que mi primer apellido es Cullen y el segundo es Swan ya que mi padre, el vampiro más estúpido de todo el mundo llamado Edward Cullen, no estaba y no sabía exactamente si debería apellidarme como él o si debería apellidarme, simplemente, Swan, como mi querida madre, Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer.

Físicamente aparento unos dieciséis años, soy alto, mi pelo es castaño y no se deja peinar nunca y mis ojos son verdes, soy idéntico a mi padre y por eso evito llamar mucho la atención, ya que sé que a mi madre eso la afecta y la hace recordar a mi padre y sé que eso la duele, pero al ser tan tranquilo sé que también la recuerdo a mi padre, mi forma de ser es también idéntica a él, con mi propio toque de personalidad, por supuesto.

Me guste leer, tanto o más que mamá, y adoro tocar el piano, no tanto como a mi padre.

Mi hermana, Renesmee es todo lo contrario a mí. Para empezar tiene el pelo color cobre rizado y algo desordenado y sus ojos son castaños y aunque no lo quiera creer ni ella misma, es algo bajita para tener la apariencia de una chica de dieciséis años. Le gusta tocar el violín y he de admitir que lo hace genial. Es muy loca e hiperactiva, le gusta la ropa, más que a cualquiera de mis primas o que todas ellas juntas, ella es, excepto por el pelo, muy parecida a mi madre con aquella pizca de personalidad que la hace diferente, y con pizca me refiero a lo loca e hiperactiva que es… no sé que le ocurrió a ella cuando estábamos en la tripa de mi madre…

Y bueno, tanto mi hermana como yo somos unos chicos peculiarmente extraños, es decir, no somos normales. Ambos aparentamos tener dieciséis años, pero en realidad y a partir de hoy, tenemos ni más ni menos que seis años. Mi madre fue humana cuando se enrolló con mi padre, un vampiro de aproximadamente ciento diez años y cuando nosotros nacimos, casi la matamos en el intento, se convirtió en vampiro ya que nuestros abuelos y tíos encontraron unas enorme jeringuillas de metal o plata con la ponzoña de mi padre en ellas, jeringuillas las cuales inyectaron a mi madre, la cual, después de unos cuantos días, despertó finalmente convertida en vampiro. Por lo tanto somos una especie de medio humanos, medio vampiros. Nuestros corazones laten rápido dentro nuestro y nuestra temperatura corporal el ligeramente alta, con respecto a un humano quiero decir, pero nuestra alimentación es a base de sangre de animales, sí, se podría decir que nosotros también somos vegetarianos.

_-EdJake… estoy triste… mami se ha olvidado… -_me dijo mi hermana posando su mano en mi mejilla.

EdJake era un apodo especial, un apodo que solo usaba ella… en nuestras conversaciones mentales, conversaciones como esta.

Nessie y yo estábamos de caza y ya me extrañaba demasiado que se estuviera comportando civilizadamente ya que ella normalmente solía retarme, retos los cuales yo ganaba, o solía subirse a los árboles y saltar encima mío para jugar a pelearnos, peleas las cuales yo siempre ganaba.

_-Nesca, no te preocupes…es mamá y ya sabes como es mamá –_la dije llamándola por el apodo que utilizaba para ella en nuestra conversaciones mentales, me alejé de ella, no era necesario que la tocara para mantener la conexión, yo no, yo podía tener conversaciones mentales, mandando pensamientos y leyendo solo los que me eran mandados, a pesar de que podía leer todos los pensamientos que pasasen por la mente de alguien en el momento en el que estaba leyendo-. _Nesca, no te preocupes de eso ahora y termina de cazar. Acabo de oír una manada de ciervos a las doce en punto –_indiqué sin contarla la verdad, quería que fuese una sorpresa para ella.

Al llegar a casa, mamá nos atrapó y nos puso una venda a cada uno y nos llevó a cambiar.

Me puse un traje de vestir negro y una camisa blanca con algunos botones desabrochados, iba elegante pero informal, y mi pelo…a pesar de los múltiples intentos por ordenarlos, desistí cuando comprendí que, al igual que mi padre, mi pelo nunca podría domarse.

Sonreí al ver a mi hermana. Estaba sonriente, feliz y preciosa como siempre. Vestía un precioso vestido rosa con unas sandalias de tacón que la hacía casi tan alta como yo. Lo único importante en este momento era que tanto ella como mi madre fuesen felices y lo estaban, estaba orgulloso de mi familia.

Mis primas como siempre iban hermosas, todas y cada una de ellas. Adara con su precioso vestido marrón y sus botas oscuras a juegos, sencilla, sexy pero seria, como siempre, se podría decir que ella era la cabeza y seriedad de todas mi primas. Con un sexy vestido gris con unas modernas sandalias negras de tacón, estaba mi prima Isabelle, ella no era muy agradable, era la única que iba por libre de todas mis primas, las demás formaban una gran familia. En tonos azules, marrones y verdes estaba mi prima Ebony con unas simples manoletinas azules con un diseño floral en ellas, sexy pero discreta, ella era la más _rarita _de mis primas, seria, pero inteligente y callada, fotógrafa y compañera de líos y tonterías de su hermana pequeña y la mía. Sherise, siempre infantil, extrovertida e hiperactiva, casi tanto como mi hermana, con un vestido muy a juego con su personalidad y con sus sandalias de tacón rosas, iba sexy pero a la vez infantil.

Todos estábamos en la fiesta, incluso mi tío Joham. La fiesta fue increíble, bueno… increíble hasta que todo ocurrió y el sentido vampirico de mi madre se dio cuenta de que estábamos en peligro, que los Vulturis venían.

-Papá, lo siento –grito Isabelle.

-¿Qué hiciste? –la gritó mientras la cogía de los hombros y la zarandeaba.

Tanto yo como Nessie estábamos nerviosos, no sabíamos que era ese extraño y desagradable olor que se estaba empezando a colar por las ventanas, no sabíamos qué era lo que ocurría.

_-¡EdJake ¿Qué ocurre? Tengo miedo, hermano! –_Nessie me cogió la mano y me la apretó fuertemente.

_-Tranquila, Nesca, pase lo que pase yo te protegeré, no tengas miedo, hermanita –_la respondí intentando tranquilizarla mientras la rodeaba con mi brazo.

-Yo… yo… maté humanos, muchos y los Vulturis me amenazaron, pero no les hice caso y ahora… ahora quieren nuestra muerte, dicen que los semi-vampiros somos un peligro –explicó nuestra prima Isabelle, mirándonos de reojo, las demás se podría decir que ya eran vampiras completas, sé convirtieron cuando su padre las mordió, ellas se dejaron.

Nuestra madre salió corriendo a nuestras habitaciones mientras Joham e Isabelle discutían en medio del salón y Nessie comenzaba a sollozar en mi pecho.

_-Tranquila, Nesca. Tranquila, hermanita…_ -la decía mientras pasaba mi mano de arriba abajo por su espalda intentando calmarla con mi brazo rodeándola la cabeza.

Por lo poco de lo que me pude enterar, deduje que los Vulturis venían a por nosotros… ni yo ni Nessie sabíamos quienes eran los Vulturi y eso nos asustaba aun más, saber que estábamos amenazados por algo que no sabíamos lo que era… era algo aterrador.

-Edward Jacob, Renesme, tomad, corred, iros lejos, muy lejos, no dejéis que los Vulturis os encuentren, bajo ningún concepto, que no os encuentren –dijo mamá atropelladamente mientras nos lanzaba a cada uno una pequeña maleta y una mochila.

-Pero… -comencé a decir confuso

-Nada de peros Edward Jacob Cullen Swan –gritó mi madre extremadamente cabreada y creo que no supo exactamente lo que me gritó.

-Mami… no… -sollozó Nessie

-Renesme Carlie Cullen Swan, vete con tu hermano y si no aparezco al cabo de un tiempo buscad a los Marson o… o a los Cullen. Si no los encontráis, ir a Denali y preguntar por alguno de ambos clanes, ellos os ayudarán –dijo desesperada por que le hiciésemos caso.

-Mami, no digas eso –lloró Nessie.

-Vamos Renesme, tenemos que irnos –dije arrastrando a mi hermana y las cosas, debía de protegerla, ella era mi familia, mi verdadera familia, la única que me quedaba junto a mamá.

-Adiós amores… no os olvides de mi, os quiero… -sollozó mi madre mientras nos alejábamos.

-¡NO! –gritó Renesme mientras las lágrimas caían por su hermoso rostro, pero ya estábamos muy lejos-. ¡NO! ¡Mamá, no! –seguía sollozando y entonces se lanzó de repente hacía a mí y empezó a lanzarme puñetazo que yo esquivaba fácilmente, hasta que se cansó y cayó rendida al suelo-. No… -lloraba-. ¿Por qué… por qué lo has hecho, E.J., por qué? –preguntó mientras me miraba.

_-Nesca, eres mi única familia, junto con mamá… no puedo perderte a ti también hermanita, no creo que soportara quedarme solo… Mamá vendrá, vendrá antes incluso de que te descuenta y volveremos a estar juntos, los tres, en familia, como siempre hemos estado… por favor, Nesca, ayúdame y no te opongas… por favor hermanita… te he prometido protegerte, si no nos vamos ahora no podré cumplir mi promesa… por favor… -_la expliqué y rogué mentalmente, no tenía fuerzas para hablar.

Nessie se levantó del suelo y rápidamente se acercó a donde yo estaba apoyado en un árbol, me miró fijamente a los ojos mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de los recuerdos del pasado y lo que viviríamos en un futuro si todo salía bien. La rodeé con mis brazos mientras apoyaba mi frente en la suya y disfrutaba de aquel regalo que pocas veces me daba mi hermana, recuerdos, recuerdos que eran preciosos vistos desde su punto de vista.

-Sí… no iremos. Gracias hermanito –susurró pasando sus brazos por mi cuello y enterrando su carita en mi cuello-, gracias por quererme tanto, por protegerme, por ser tan buen hermano –sollozó.

-Te quiero, pequeña –susurré mientras ella se calmaba.

Recogimos las cosas y nos encaminamos cogidos de la mano a la ciudad más cercana, allí cogimos un taxi que nos llevó al aeropuerto, allí conseguimos coger un vuelo que iba hacía Seattle y que salía en pocos minutos y, corriendo a paso vampirico mientras nadie nos miraba, conseguimos llegar a tiempo y nos sentamos en los asientos de clase turista al final del avión. En nuestros pasaportes y demás documentación, aparecíamos como los hermanos Cullen, de diecinueve años cada uno.

Al llegar a Seattle cogimos un mapa de la zona y, después de perdernos en el _Olympic National Park _llegamos a Forks. Respiramos tranquilos y sonreímos al recordar los momentos en los que mamá nos hablaba de Forks… un planeta alienígena, todo era verde, demasiado verde.

Corrimos por las calles hasta llegar a una pequeña casa, entramos sigilosamente pero salimos en seguida, la casa de mamá… del abuelo Charlie, un abuelo que no podríamos conocer debido a lo que éramos.

Corrimos hasta que encontramos un curioso aroma que iba desde el cementerio hasta otro lugar perdido en el bosque, decidimos seguirlo y fue entonces cuando llegamos a una enorme casa de tres pisos, blanca y enorme…

-¿E.J., es está la casa de los abuelos y los tíos? –preguntó mi hermana, curiosa, solo yo sabía cual era la casa de los Marson.

-No del todo… la casa de los Marson tiene un piso menos, pero también el grande… debe estar por aquí cerca…

-Pero estoy cansada… hermanito… -me miró con los ojitos de corderito y con un puchero en su carita.

-No, Nessie, no, aguanta un momento, no podemos pararnos aquí hermanita. Recuerda lo que te dije, si quieres que te proteja por favor… hazme caso –dije rodeando su cintura con mi brazos y juntarnos nuestras frentes, sabía que era un juego sucio el jugar con sus emociones, pero debía hacerlo.

Sentí como rodeaba mi cuello con sus bracitos y posaba un tierno beso en mi mejilla. Sonreí internamente, lo había conseguido.

-Está bien… -suspiró, separándose un poco de mí aun sin soltar sus brazos.

-Hola –oímos una cantarina voz junto a la puerta de aquella enorme casa. La voz correspondía a quien yo sabía que debía de responder… a aquella enana, bajita de pelo negro y cara de duende o de hada… dependiendo de cómo la mirases.

-Mierda –dije tan bajo que solo Nessie, a mi lado, lo oyó.

_-No pienses en nada relacionado con mamá, por favor Nessie, no delante de ellos –_pensé rápidamente, no podíamos descubrirnos. Cuando todo sucediese, nos iríamos y no les volveríamos a ver, no podrían hacernos daños, no lo volverían ha hacer, no a mi hermana, no a mi madre… a ninguna de las chicas de mi familia-. _Por favor, Nesca, por favor, no pienses en nada relacionado con mamá… por favor._

Mi hermana me miró raro pero asintió. Ahora tendría que evitar que mi hermana se encariñase de ellos… sería difícil y más aun si tenía que evitar encariñarme yo con ellos… con mi familia por parte de padre, con los Cullen.

**

* * *

Hola!**

**Bueno, como ya os e gritado (mentalmente) antes NO ES LO QUE PARECE. A ver, no va a haber incesto ni nada parecido (a no ser k lo querais, k si es así... bueno, pos bajaré el número de capítulos de 38 a 37 o 36 -posiblemente no habrá epílogo, pero si lo quereís me debanaré los sesos por escribiros uno) Bueno, lo que sucede es k nuestra Nessie, es muy sentimentalista y bueno, no puede resistirse a su kerido hermano EJ, k posiblemente sea el único pariente vivo.**

**Y bueno... ¿kien es esa cantarina voz? ¿A kien la pertenerce? jijijij**

**Kien vuestros reviews con vuestras ideas de kien es (aunk puede k sea obvio)**

**Por cierto, las que me cuentan su vida y sus locas ideas, k sepan k me encantan vuestros reviews y k me hacen mas feliz ya k es como si vosotras formarais mas parte de la historia k ninguna y por supuesto k no os voy a tirar piedra (como piensa una k no daré su nombre xD)**

**Y ya keda poko para el capítulo 20!**

**Os daré una pista 21.20B: Regresando al infierno.**

**Bueno, las quiero un montonazo, no vemos (leemos) el lunes con un new cap de The Triplets! (k ganitas de subiros un capi nuevo) estoy adorando esa historia xD y el martes pasaos por mi perfil (no se por k tengo ganas de decirlo en inglés asi k lo digo aki: profile, wii k chupi xD) porque encontrareís los Outtakes (el primero, el de Rose y Alice en la fiesta, para las que se mueren por leer a una Rosie tartamudeante xD) de The Triplets.**

**Nos leemos,**

**Besazos,**

**Cris.**

**PD: ¡VIVA LO CURSI!**


	19. 18E&R:Forks 2

_**Hoy es mi cumple!**_

**18E&R: Forks 2: Mentiras y verdades**

Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, lleno de árboles y nublado, así era Forks, el hogar de los Cullen, nuestro hogar, bueno faltaba algo importante en él, un miembro muy querido de nuestra familia, una persona, que sin ella junto a nosotros era como si estuviésemos fuera de lugar, como si todo lo que nos rodeara fuera algo extraño, todo verde, como un planeta alienígena.

Llevábamos en Forks cerca de tres días, tres días en los que no había salido de casa por temor a lo que me podría encontrar allá afuera.

Por una parte tan solo deseaba verla feliz junto a alguien, aunque ese sentimiento me provocaba un agudo dolor en el pecho y una rabia inmensa al imaginármela en brazos de Mike o de Jacob o de cualquier otro estúpido con suerte que no fuera yo, me daba rabia, celos, provocaba que una increíble ira se apoderase de mí y que deseara romper cosas. Jasper se alejaba de mí cada vez que ese sentimiento nacía en mí y me miraba con una mirada asesina, por eso evitaba pensar en aquello, o si lo hacía, procuraba estar bien lejos de Jasper.

Pero por otro lado totalmente opuesto al primero, deseaba que estuviese sola, que me estuviese esperando, que aun me amase, que aun… pero era algo técnicamente imposible, ella debía de odiarme, seguro que incluso ya se hubiese olvidado de mí y de Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose, Jasper… de todos y cada uno de nosotros, de los Cullen, aquellos que añoraban al miembro faltante de la familia, a los que deseaban que ella se encontrara entre nosotros y que fuera políticamente de la familia.

-No puedes permanecer eternamente en esta habitación, Edward –dijo Alice entrando por la puerta de mi habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, abriendo la puerta de tal manera que casi la rompe contra la pared.

-Mírame –dije simplemente, aquella enana con aspecto de duende de pelo negro y ojos dorados no era quien para darme órdenes, ya suficiente con que tuviésemos que venir aquí por vete-tú-a-saber-qué y que encima me obligaran a venir, al sitio que me hacía pensar cada vez más en ella, al sitio que provocaba que el vacío que habitaba en mi pecho se hiera más y más grande a cada micro segundo que pasaba en aquel lugar.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen –gritó enfadada, nunca la había visto tan enfadada como ahora, daba miedo, pero no la presté ni la más mínima atención.

-Uiiii que miedito –murmuré tan bajo como pude, pero sabía que era inútil, ella me oiría de todas maneras-. Mira Alice ¿Por qué no te vas a criar malvas, o por qué no sigues traduciendo canciones a todos y cada uno de los idiomas posibles, pero lejos de mí? No sé que mierdas hago aquí, Alice, sabes lo duro que es para mí estar en esta mierda de sitio y tu no haces más que joderme y venir a gritarme y a enfadarte conmigo. O me das un motivo o yo me largo de Forks –dije ya cabreado mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Pedazo patán de pacotilla. No sufrirías nada cacho cabrón de mierda si no la hubieras dejado –gritó pero la corté.

-La dejé porque era lo mejor para ella, Alice. Ella quería algo que yo no podía darla, quería hijos y los vampiros no pueden tener hijos. No sabes lo jodidamente doloroso que fue oírla hablar en sueños sobre como sería nuestros hijos, tenía hasta nombres ya planeados: Renesmee Carlie Cullen y Edward Jacob Cullen ¡Renesmee Carlie y Edward Jacob! Quería estar conmigo para siempre y no solo eso: quería formar una familia conmigo, quería ser la madre de mis hijos, quería que yo fuese el padre de sus hijos… Papá… una palabra que nunca podré escuchar. No sabes lo que es eso, saber que puedes darle todo menos eso, no sabes lo que duele, Alice –grité entre sollozos, si hubiera sido humano estaría llorando como ningún otro-, no lo sabes… no sabes lo que dolió dejarla, lo que dolió que se creyera tan rápido que no la amara después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, después de haberla amado como la amé que pensara que solo la quería para follarla, creyó que todo lo que la había contado era una burda mentira, mis palabras, mi amor… todo, Alice no sabe lo que duele eso todavía… -sollocé ya en susurros mientras me dejaba abrazar por Esme y… ¿Rosalie? Las cuales había subido debido a los gritos.

-Vete, Alice –pidió severa Esme mientras no dejaba de abrazarme.

-Yo… no sabía, Edward yo… -balbuceó Alice.

-Ha dicho que te largues Alice, ya has hecho suficiente –sentenció Rose.

-Lo siento Edward –susurró antes de salir disparada.

Al cabo de un minuto, me recompuse y salí tras ella. No había ido muy lejos, apenas había llegado al pie del bosque, se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol cerca del río que había junto a la casa, sollozaba en silencio.

Me paré junto al árbol en el que se encontraba Alice, salté y me situé junto a ella.

-Alice… -suspiré.

-Lo… si…si… siento –sollozó-, no… no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedió realmente, solo supe que habían tomado tu decisión… estaba confusa, vi muchas cosas, todas contradictorias… te las diría, pero se que solo te dañarían más.

-Dilas, Alice, ya no tienen importancia, ya nada importa… -suspiré.

-Por… por un lado la vi a ella, sonriente, feliz y con un precioso anillo en la mano, un anillo de compromiso y más tarde con un precioso vestido blanco, caminando tras de mí cogida al brazo de su padre, camino hacía un altar en el que esperaba un impaciente pero muy sonriente Edward… luego esa visión se tornó algo borrosa, pero no desapareció, simplemente era… tenía interferencias, algo raro. Luego… bueno, pasó lo del cumpleaños y esa visión desapareció por completo para ser sustituida por visiones borrosas en las que veía a una familia de nueva, una chica rubia, muy parecida a Rosalie, otra un tanto más pequeña, dos chicos: uno alto y con el pelo algo rapado, alto y fuerte; y el último tenía un aire juvenil y estaba siempre pegado a la chica bajita y rubia. Luego había una pelirroja –me tensé-, pero no era Victoria era… humana, al menos eso creo ya que se veía demasiado borrosa, pero sé que pertenecía a aquella familia de vampiros, que, según mis visiones, vivían en una casa no muy lejos de esta. Luego todo era aún más confuso y borroso, apenas lograba ver a Bella, era como si algo hubiera pasado con ella, pero sabía que seguía viva, luego aparecía Laurent y luego Jacob y luego todo se volvía negro y no veía nada. Luego pude ver, de manera borrosa, como ambos discutían algo sobre unos bebés y luego Jacob se marchaba y Bella volvía junto a los vampiros…

¿Bebés? ¿Vampiros? ¿Un licántropo? Seguramente, el porqué Alice no veía a Jacob era porque era eso, un lobo algo que nunca a sido Alice, algo que ella nunca podría ver. Pero esas tres palabras sumadas a la mala suerte de Bella solo daban un único y muy predecible resultado: problemas, peligro.

-Luego las cosas eran mucho más confusas, no quería verlas porque me daban dolor de cabeza, pero era inevitable, estaban ahí y solo yo podía verlas, aunque fuera de mala manera. Luego vi agua, agua y un parto ¿Bella de parto en menos de dos mese? Fue lo que pensé, pero supe que era algo imposible, una locura y bueno, se supone que todo se veía borroso y mal. Luego dos bebés, pero apenas los vi y luego, esos nombres –dijo Alice.

-¿Renesmee Carlie y Edward Jacob? –pregunté, Alice asintió.

-Sí y luego… una neófita controlada, todo era una locura, nada encajaba y luego, todo se hizo más y más borroso hasta que finalmente no pude ver nada. Y ahora esa visiones.

-¿Las que tanto dolor de cabeza nos provocaron? –cuestioné.

-Y no solo esas –afirmó Alice-. Todo empezó hace unas semanas, primero una borrosa chica rubia matando a humanos, y a continuación: unos muy claros Vulturis atacando. Pasaron los días y las visiones se hicieron dolorosamente borrosas. Entonces decidí mantener mi mente ocupada, pensado en diferentes cosas, cosas sin importancia, estupideces pero que me mantenían bastante ocupada y alejada de mis visiones –finalizó, aunque algo me dijo que gran parte de ese final era una mentira. No me habló de la visión que nos trajo hasta aquí ni nada más, solo eso. No la presioné, ni la obligué a hablar sobre ella, ya que yo solo había pedido saber sobre las visiones de antes, no las de ahora.

Después de eso, la familia entera se fue de caza y volvimos pasados dos largos días en los que nos saciamos por completo nuestra sed.

Pasaron dos días bastante aburridos, algunos ya empezábamos a cuestionarnos la supuesta visión de Alice que no había llevado hasta allí, nuestro hogar no-hogar, tal y como lo llamaba Emmett mentalmente.

Un día decidí salir a ver como iba la vida por Forks, si algo había cambiado, como estaban los demás… aunque en el fondo sabía que era una estúpida tapadera de la verdad: quería verla a ella, estuviese o no mal.

Primero corrí por los bosques hasta llegar a su casa. Nada, estaba vacía, aun podía notar el tenue aroma del jefe Swan, el cual debería de haber salido al trabajo hace no mucho tiempo. Entré y recorrí la estancia con la mirada, era el salón, pero no se parecía en nada al de antaño. Me acerqué a la chimenea y miré las fotos que allí había. Charlie se había vuelto a casar y pude apreciar que con una mujer de la reserva Quileute que ya tenía una hija mayor, de aproximadamente la edad de Bella, la cual no aparecía en ninguna de las fotos de la boda ni en las que se encontraban a continuación con un pequeño niño de ojos chocolate y un tono de piel ligeramente más bronceado que el de Bella.

Subí al piso de arriba, a la que se suponía era la habitación de Bella, cuan grande fue mi sorpresa al verlo todo muy diferente, demasiado. Las paredes poseían cierto tono verde y tenían postres de películas de dibujos animados por todas partes. Al lado contrario de donde antes estaba su cama, una litera; junto a la ventana por la que tantas noches yo subí, una pista de coches y a su lado, un baúl de juguetes. No había rastro de lo que antiguamente fue el dormitorio de mí Bella, lo único que no había cambiado de lugar: su armario. Me dirigí hasta él y me agaché después de abrirlo y encontrarme con ropa de un niño de aproximadamente cinco años, abrí las baldas de madera de el suelo, y allí estaban, todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que tan celosamente guardé por ella, y sin más, los cogí y salí de la casa en la que anteriormente habitó mí Bella.

-Largo de aquí –ordenó una profunda voz a mi espalda.

Me giré y quedé impresionado, ante mis ojos estaba Jacob, pero no el chico delgado y bajo que yo recordaba, no. Aparentaba tener unos veinticinco años, tres más de los que tenía, pero claro, él no era completamente humano y, si él quisiera, podría vivir así eternamente. Mucho más alto, ojos algo más oscuros y cuerpo más desarrollado, ya no parecía un crío, pero aunque aparentase ser un adulto, era un licántropo.

-¿No me has oído? –preguntó-. He dicho que te largues –gruñó acercándose un poco a mí.

Cogí las cosas del fondo del armario, me puse en pié y cerré la puerta del armario suavemente. Me dirigí hacía la ventana y salté, aterrizando suavemente. Al poco tiempo Jacob estaba a mi lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Si la vienes a buscar ya es demasiado tarde –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, eso ya lo veo, no aparece en las fotos ¿volvió a Phoenix? –pregunté sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

Él rió y yo lo miré extrañado.

-Con que el chupasangres no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa –masculló burlón-, fue hace mucho tiempo, a los pocos días de que tú te largaras –escupió-, sanguijuela… Desde entonces Charlie las pasó canutas hasta que vino Sue, ambos congeniaron bastante. Ambos tenían algo en común, ambos habían perdido a alguien. Después, con el paso del tiempo, ese dolor que ambos sentían se transformó en amor y se casaron. Y hace cuatro años, Seth amplió la familia con su llegada. Su hermana Leah viene a veces, aunque prefiere torturarnos en la reserva, otra sanguijuela estúpida, solo que no chupa sangre y no huele mal –arrugó la nariz.

-Tu tampoco hueles muy bien que digamos –gruñí yo-. Pero no lo entiendo muy bien ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que ambos perdieron a alguien?

-Que perdieron a alguien. El año antes de que te fueras murió Harry, el primer marido de Sue y, al poco tiempo de irte Bella, bueno, pues también _murió_ –dijo escupiendo la última palabra como si le diera asco y lanzándome una fulminante mirada.

-No… no, no puede ser verdad…

No, no, no, no. ¿Bella? ¿Muerta? Ambas palabras en la misma frase eran incompatibles y dolorosa, muy dolorosas.

-No, te creo, mientes –dije intentando leer su mente pero por ella no paraban de circular imágenes de después de mi partida. Se la veía de muchas maneras y actuaba demasiado extraño. Vomitaba, se mareaba, se tropezaba más de lo usual, veía partidos de fútbol y baseball, comía nada o cosas extrañas… y después, imágenes de su estado zombi.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando eliminar aquellas imágenes de mi cabeza mientras Jacob sonreía burlándose de mí, disfrutando del dolor que provocaban en mí aquellas imágenes.

-Con que miento… muy bien sígueme –dijo mientras se internaba en el bosque y, por mucho que detestara recibir órdenes de un chucho como él, le hice caso, le seguí.

Nos internamos en el bosque, caminamos durante un buen rato, mas ninguno de los dos estábamos cansados después de caminar a paso rápido durante una media hora, aproximadamente.

Cuando Jacob se paró fue cuando me di cuenta de donde estábamos y donde habíamos parado. El aliento se me quedó atascado en la garganta y, a pesar de no necesitar aire para sobrevivir, sentí una sensación extraña en mi cuerpo, como si me ahogara y mi corazón muerto se estremeciera de dolor, como recordándome que no podía latir, que estaba parado, muerto, como todo lo que se hallaba a mi alrededor, tumbas, muertos y, ante mis ojos, la lápida de mi Bella, estaba muerta.

-_Aunque estés muerta, estarás eternamente viva, en nuestros corazones_ –leyó Jacob- ¿me crees ahora?

No podía responder, no podía decir nada. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Me dirigí al bosque, seguido por Jacob, aun en estado de shock. Muerta. Bella. Muerta… las palabras seguían sonando dolorosas, imposibles.

-Esto es lo que conseguiste, estúpido chupasangres, la dejaste y mira ahora –escupió Jacob.

Me giré hacia él, cabreado.

-La dejé porque era lo mejor para ella, porque quería algo que yo no podía darla –le gruñí.

-Tienes dinero a montones, podrías haberla dado de todo –gruñó él en respuesta.

-Ella quería hijos, quería quedarse embarazada. Los vampiros no podemos tener hijos –gruñí elevando la voz.

El rió, hipócrita. Por su mente pasaron imágenes de una Bella embarazada, obviamente algo imposible.

-Para –grité intentando sacar aquellas dolorosas imágenes de una hermosa Bella con una preciosa tripa, embarazada. Pero por más que lo intenté, aquellas imágenes se grabaron a fuego en mi memoria, para torturarme ahora y más tarde y durante el resto de mi vida, durante toda mi eternidad…

-No te metas en mi cabeza –dijo simplemente en un gruñido.

-No pienses tan alto entonces –mascullé.

-Idiota, hubiera preferido que te quedaras con ella, siendo ella humana. Lo hubiera preferido –dijo.

-La dejé para que pudiera estar contigo, para que pudiese tener lo que yo no podía darla pero tú sí, me hubiese dado igual si quería tener una camada de chuchos con tal de que fuera feliz… Pero no la protegiste, no estuviste con ella ¿por qué? –gruñí mientras aun seguía intentando eliminar aquellas imágenes e intentaba ignorar los altos pensamientos de Jacob.

-Porque… -el cuerpo de Jacob empezó a temblar completamente, se alejó un poco de mí y estampó su puño contra un árbol, lanzándolo muy lejos- porque tú, asquerosa sanguijuela inmunda –gruñó aún de espaldas a mí- tú la hiciste tuya, tú la poseíste, tú la marcaste, tú… -se giró y me mandó una fulminante mirada- la cambiaste, para siempre –gruñó con una grave voz y echó ha correr mientras se iba transformando en lobo por el camino.

Yo me dirigí hacia casa, aún en estado de shock y a paso lento, sin poderme creer todavía lo que acababa de pasar. Al llegar a casa, Esme me esperaba en la puerta.

Pasé por su lado sin dirigirle una sola palabra y subí a mi cuarto, dejé las cosas encima del sofá y tiré una estantería llena de CDs de música.

-¿Qué sucede, Edward? –dijo Esme acercándose a mi.

Al oír el estruendo de la estantería cayendo y los CDs rompiéndose, todos subieron a ver que era lo que sucedía.

-Es Bella… ella, ella… está muerta –murmuré antes de saltar por la ventana.

Me interné en el bosque, buscando el camino que también conocía. El camino hacia nuestro prado. Mas me paré al cabo de unos segundos, alguien me seguía. Al girarme quedé sorprendido ¿Qué hacía Rosalie ahí?

-Déjame solo Rose, por favor –susurré.

-Sé lo que se siente al peder un ser querido, y sé que lo mejor no es estar solo –sonrió tristemente cuando recibió mi mirada confusa-. Hay algo que ninguno de la familia, excepto Emmett, sabe, sobretodo porque pertenece a mi pasado humano y sabes lo que odio hablar de él, me trae recuerdos… -dijo mientras pegaba un puñetazo a un árbol y este caía con un sonoro ruido al suelo, se sentó sobre él y prosiguió con su historia-. Fue antes de que todo eso de Royce sucediera. Yo tendría unos diecinueve años y ella… ella tendría dieciocho.

-¿Ella? –pregunté confuso, no entendía nada.

-Mi hermana, Estefanie. Estefanie Ann y Rosalie Lillian, las hermosas hermanas Hale –murmuró melancólicamente-. Fany, así le gustaba que la llamaran, era un año menor que yo, pero siempre nos llevamos increíblemente bien, uña y carne, las mejores amigas del mundo que son hermanas… Pero, todo se fue a la mierda un día a de Julio. Era verano y había vacaciones y como era habitual en aquella época, había diferentes ferias…

_Flash Back_

_**Rose POV**_

_Era un precioso y soleado día de verano. Hacía calor y las chicas lo intentábamos evitar a toda costa usando sombrillas, pamelas y abanicos._

_Estaba dentro de casa preparando la cena junto a mamá, cuando una alegre y sonriente Fany llegó a casa._

_-Hola, mamá –dijo besando la mejilla a nuestra querida madre._

_-Hola, cariño –sonrió esta debido a la alegría que hoy traían mi querida hermana consigo._

_-Rose, no te lo vas a creer. Tomas, el hijo de nuestros vecinos los Harrison, me acaba de decir que hoy por la noche vendrá una de las mejores ferias de todo el condado –dijo sonriendo mientras se quitaba su sombrero y los dejaba sobre la mesa junto a los guantes que le había regalado por su cumpleaños-. Nos ha invitado a ir a mi y a ti, vendrá también su primo Mathew, que tiene dos años más que él, es decir, veinte, uno más que tú._

_-Fany, no se si… -dije poco convencida._

_-Anda, por favor Rosie –dijo haciendo ojitos._

_-No sé, Fany… pregúntaselo a mamá –si mamá no dejaba ir, iría, aunque no quisiera._

_-Mamá… -dijo girándose hacia nuestra vieja madre._

_Mi madre rió ante la cara de corderito atropellado que mi hermana tenía en su cara. A veces, cuando ponía esa cara, parecía tener dieciséis años y otras veces, con su decidida pero amable sonrisa y su forma de hablar aparentaba tener más años que yo, parecía una señora de veintiséis años ya casada. A mamá esos cambios de edad le hacían mucha gracia._

_-Está bien, está bien, salir y divertiros –dijo echándonos de la cocina._

_Nos vestimos y arreglamos y después de cenar, Tomas y Mathew nos vinieron a buscar a nuestra casa. Tomas nos presentó a Mathew, era un chico muy agradable pero aburrido. Reímos y hablamos de todo mientras nos dirigíamos a donde se celebraría la feria. Al cabo de un rato Fany nos paró y señaló un puesto muy alejado de todos los demás._

_-Voy a ir a ver que es eso –dijo Fany alejándose, yo hice ademán de seguirla, pero ella no me lo permitió-. No, no, no. Tú quédate junto a los chicos y diviértete –sonrió mientras se alejaba._

_Estuvimos por la feria, mirando puestos, teatrillos de marionetas, cuenta cuentos, falsas brujas que leían el futuro. Por favor ¿Tener la muerte cerca? Eso nadie se lo creía._

_Fin Flash Back_

**Edward POV**

-Cuando la feria cerró, nos dimos cuenta de que Fany no había vuelto y me alteré –continuó Rosalie-, nos pusimos a buscarla, la llamamos… mas Fany no apareció… La dimos por muerta, celebramos un funeral sin cuerpo y guardé luto un año, un año en el que parecía un zombi, una muerta viviente. Después de ese año y de lo de Royce me convertí en lo que soy ahora: arrogante y fría.

-No eres tan arrogante y fría. Eres Rose, con sus momentos buenos y malos. Así te queremos todos –dije yo simplemente.

-Lo sé, por eso quiero que sepas que nosotros también te queremos a ti, y no queremos que hagas ninguna estupidez. Sé lo que se siente al perder a alguien que te importa. Impotencia, dolor… todo eso después de un gran estado de shock. Luego, culpabilidad, más dolor y ganas de suicidarte. Si no fuera porque mi padre me pilló, me hubiese muerto –la miré frunciendo el ceño-. Intenté cortarme las venas.

-Bueno, puedo intentar cortarme las venas, pero creo que no serviría de nada –murmuré y Rosalie soltó una carcajada.

-Lo sé –dijo-, pero quiero que sepas que te queremos y que no queremos que cometas alguna estupidez –dijo mientras se ponía en pie y se giraba mirando el camino de vuelta a casa.

-No… no haré ninguna estupidez, lo prometo, por vosotros, por mi familia –murmuré-. Pero, de verdad, Rose, necesito estar solo –pedí.

-También lo sé –dijo antes de echar a correr de vuelta a casa.

Yo caminé en dirección contraria, hacía nuestro prado. Una vez allí me sentí derrumbar, parecía que el prado estaba también de luto, marchito, desolado, triste…

Recordé los buenos momentos, los felices recuerdos que tuve con mi Bella: por las noches, cuando ella hablaba en sueños, cuando íbamos a la escuela, nuestra primera vez… incluso a m i mente llegaron los malos recuerdos: la vez que ella estuvo apunto de morir por culpa de James, la vez en que estuvo apunto de ser como yo, la vez en que la salvé. Los recuerdos del futuro que tenía previsto… casarnos y convertirla en mi esposa y, al poco tiempo, en vampira, estar con ella eternamente. Todos los recuerdos se me agolparon y estuve a punto de colapsar.

Al cabo de unas horas, cuando estaba anocheciendo, me dirigí de vuelta a casa.

Nunca imaginé lo que allí me esperaba.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno. Ahora ya sabeís lo que viene a continuación… o al menos os podéis ir haciendo una idea por que yo no voy a soltar ni prenda :X jajajaja**

**¿Qué le esperará a Edward?**

**Tan tan tan (8)**

**Sí, Jake es un poco cabroncete por no decirle tooooda la verdad…**

**Pobre Ali… se ganó la ira de Edward, en parte era su culpa y en parte no…**

**Y bueno, sí, nuestra querida Fany Marson era Estefanie Ann Hale, la hermana desaparecida de nuestra querida Rose.**

**El proximo viernes no habrá capítulo, será el siguiente**

**y apartir de entonces cada viernes**

**como siempre**

**xD**

**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo y siento mucho el retraso, se me rompió el cargador y bueno pensé que lo mejor sería subir los capítulos el dia de mi cumple.**

**Nos leemos,**

**Cris.**

**¡VIVAN LAS CURSIS!**

**Os recuerdo que el The Crying For Edward Contest sigue abierto y espera historias! (mini-fics de tres capis, mas info en el perfil del contest k encontrareís en mis favorite authors)**

**¿Me dejáis un regalito?**

**¿Un review?**


	20. 19R&E:Encuentro

**Hola!**

**Lo siento, no tengo perdón, me merezco que me mandéis a los Vulturi.**

**Estaba castigada por mi misma –suena ridículo, lo sé-, de hay que suba el sábado a las 12:20 am y no cualquier otra hora del viernes. Así que me he terminado rápido los deberes –todos son para el viernes que viene, pero… bueno pues así mejor, lo único que no he hecho a sido dibujo pero eso lo hago mañana (es decir, hoy por la mañana jeje) y ya está- y también he terminado de leer Marcada y he comprobado que tengo los demás libros bajados (por cierto, recomiendo el libro está genial, no tanto como crepúsculo, por supuesto, pero está genial) y bueno… eso era lo que tenía que hacer antes de conectarme… espero que me perdonéis y que os guste el capítulo. El lunes tengo convivencias con el insti, nos vamos a una casa las tres clases (3ºA 3ºB y 3ºC, yo estoy en el C) y estamos todo el día jugando y haciendo diferentes actividades, en resumidas cuentas, hacemos lo que queremos y nos lo pasamos genial. Y no madrugo el lunes! Nos han confirmado que ese dia entramos a las 9 en vez de a las 8 –sí, estoy más que contenta.**

**Y bueno, no os aburro más con mi vida de chica loka.**

…**El tan esperado capítulo "Encuentro" tan, tan, tan (8)…

* * *

**

**19R&E: Encuentro**

**Renesmee POV**

-Hola –dijo la voz cantarina perteneciente a una chica de más o menos mi estatura, pelo oscuro y ojos dorado que se encontraba en la puerta de la enorme casa que se encontraba a pocos metros de nosotros.

-Mierda –dijo E.J. a mi lado, tan bajo que apenas lo pude oír.

Me extrañó que mi hermana soltase semejante palabrota, él no decía palabrotas ni nada de eso, es más, era el sensato, callado, observador e inteligente –después de mamá- de nuestra pequeña familia de tres.

_-No pienses en nada relacionado con mamá, por favor Nessie, no delante de ellos –_me pidió E.J. mediante nuestro vínculo telepático. Estaba preocupado, lo notaba, lo sentía, lo percibía, porque, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho, nuestro vínculo telepático también trasmitía algunos sentimientos y sensaciones-._ Por favor, Nesca, por favor, no pienses en nada relacionado con mamá… por favor._

Le miré extraño ¿A qué se refería? ¿No podría pensar en mamá? Eso era imposible teniendo en cuenta que acababa de, posiblemente verla por última vez. No obstante, asentí.

-_Tampoco hables sobre ella, nada, no pueden saber nada de ella ¿entendido?_ –pensó seriamente-._ Y no te encariñes con ellos porque una vez vuelva mamá, no los volveremos a ver._

-_De acuerdo _–pensé confusa.

-Gracias –murmuró, luego se giró y devolvió el saludo-: Hola.

Nos indicó que nos acercáramos y nos acercamos un par de pasos, un par de metros nos separaban del porche de aquella enorme y preciosa casa. La chica se quedó alucinada al vernos más de cerca. Pude adivinar que, por sus ojos dorados, era una vampira vegetariana. Eché un rápido vistazo a mi y a mi hermano. Bueno, estábamos llenos de barro y con unas pintas horrorosas, pero no era nada extraño, los vampiros nómadas suelen ir peor.

-¿Qui... quiénes sois? –murmuró

Iba a responderla pero mi hermano me agarró fuertemente la mano me ocultó tras su espalda-. _Déjame hablar a mi _–pensó y yo asentí. Mi hermano podía ser muy sobre-protector hasta rayar en lo absurdo.

-Hola –repitió-, somos Nessie y Fex –dijo señalándome cuando indicó mi apodo y señalándose cuando dijo en suyo-. Venimos desde Suiza, nuestra familia nos obligó a marcharnos para protegernos ya que los Vulturi –para entonces la chica no estaba sola, si no que a su lado se encontraban dos chicos grandes y corpulentos, uno rubio y otro de pelo moreno, una señora de pelo caramelo, a su lado otro hombre de pelo rubio y parada cerca del bosque una chica rubia, todos nos miraban como si no pudiesen creer lo que sus ojos veían-, pero no sabemos quienes son los Vulturi. Nos indicaron buscar a uno de los tres clanes que habitan aquí hasta que ellos pudieran distraerlos y huir, nos dijeron que buscásemos a los Marson, a los Denali o, como último recurso, a los Cullen –finalizó mi hermano.

-Nosotros somos los Cullen –dijo ofendido y algo cabreado el señor rubio, era apuesto –como la mayoría de los vampiros-, alto y de porte elegante.

-Carlisle –le riñó la mujer que se encontraba a su lado. Parecía muy agradable, cara de corazón, cabello color caramelo, piel pálida, expresivos ojos dorado oscuro.

-Lo siento –se disculpó el que debía ser Carlisle-. Nosotros somos los Cullen –repitió educadamente-, mis hijos Emmett y Rosalie –dijo señalando al enorme y corpulento chico de pelo moreno, adorables hoyuelos y expresivos e infantiles ojos de un dorado brillante; la chica que indicó como Rosalie, era alta, esbelta y rubia, como la Barbie supermodelo que me regalaron cuando tenía año y medio, la Barbie que acabó hecha trocitos…- Alice y Jasper –señaló a la chica morena que nos había recibido y al chico alto, rubio y con mirada analizadora que la acompañaba-, mi esposa Esme y yo soy Carlisle –dijo-, tenemos un hijo más, Edward, pero en estos momentos… se encuentra de caza.

-Nosotros somos Nessie y Fex, nuestro clan, los Smith, nos indicó venir aquí, debido a los Vulturis –repitió mi hermano.

-Es extraño…-murmuró Carlisle- por favor, pasad y hablemos dentro –pidió.

Mi hermano pareció pensárselo durante unos instantes, pero después accedió y ambos seguimos a los Cullen al interior de la enorme casa. Todo en el interior era incluso más hermoso e impresionante que en el exterior. Sofás modernos, mesas, televisión de pantalla plana y enorme… cosas que era necesarias y otras que no lo eran en absoluto.

Nos llevaron hasta la cocina y nos sentamos, uno al lado del otro, rodeados por los Cullen, en una amplia mesa para ocho personas.

-Bien –comenzó Carlisle-, antes de nada… ¿Qué sois? Vuestros ojos, el aroma que desprendéis, ese sonido… ¿vuestro corazón late? –preguntó extrañado.

-Somos semi-vampiros –solté yo como si fuera lo más normal de mundo-, nuestras características son una mezcla entre humanos y vampiros, seres híbridos, un intermedio entre dos especies –seguí explicando, a pesar de la mirada cabreada que mi hermano me lanzaba-. Por nuestras venas corre sangre más caliente de lo normal, nuestros corazones laten un poco más rápido, nuestros ojos son herencia de nuestros padres y necesitamos respirar. Nuestra sangre, nuestro aroma, nuestra esencia es atrayente y deliciosa para los demás, pero no es apetitosa, es difícil de explicar… huele bien, pero no te atreverías a probarla. Somos fuertes, veloces, tenemos talentos desarrollados (poderes) y tenemos sed de sangre como cualquier otro vampiro, pero al parecer tenemos algo en común: somos vegetarianos –finalicé sonriente.

Todos se quedaron callados, en silencio, mudos después de que por fin hubiera hablado, ya que no había hablado antes, al menos no en su presencia y aquello me convirtió en el centro de atención.

-_Recuerda no decir nada sobre mamá-_ me recordó mi hermano telepáticamente-_, y a partir de ahora hablaré yo_ –asentí con un suspiró.

_-Está bien…_

-Mi madre era una humana y mi padre un vampiro –supe que mi hermano tuvo que reprimir una mueca al hablar de nuestro padre, yo no sabía nada pero mi hermano si que conocía la historia de nuestros padres y me la había ocultado, en parte porque yo no había preguntado nada acerca de ella, estaba feliz con la familia que teníamos, mi madre, mi hermano y yo, y en ocasiones mis primas y mi tío; pero sabía que ahora me estaba ocultado algo importante, lo percibía- y bueno, se _amaban_ –dijo con todo el sarcasmo impregnado en su voz- y a los dos meses nacimos nosotros –terminó de contar con voz monótona.

-Eso es imposible –dijo una aterciopelada voz a nuestras espaldas.

-Si eso fuera imposible nosotros no estaríamos aquí –le gruñó mi hermano al hombre alto, apuesto, de ojos color ámbar, pelo despeinado y del mismo color que el mío… ambos eran increíblemente parecidos el uno al otro, con algunas diferencias.

Fue en aquel momento en el que comprendí que mi hermano me había ocultado demasiadas cosas, era el momento de descubrirlas todas ellas.

-**mi idea era acabar aquí el capítulo, pero era demasiado corto así que, lo continué-**

Los Cullen aceptaron acogernos en su casa. Nos hablaron sobre los Vulturi, la realeza vampírica, feroz, orgullosa, peligrosa y letal. No hablé ni pensé sobre mi madre, antes debía de descubrir la verdad. Un día que los Cullen estaban fuera acorralé a mi hermano en nuestra habitación.

-Cuéntame todo lo que esta pasando aquí, o si no todos sabrán la verdad –susurré estampando a mi hermano contra la pared, pero sin hacerle daño ni romper a esta.

-No te entiendo… ¿a qué te refieres? –preguntó mi hermano con voz temblorosa.

Oh, sí, sabía a que me refería, se hacía el tonto, pero, al igual que yo y mamá, no sabía mentir y estaba cagado de miedo, sabía que yo podía aparentar ser una persona calmada, sonriente y demás, pero cuando me cabreaba era como resucitar al más malvado de los diablos, bueno, el segundo, mamá era el primero.

-_Gritaré que nuestra madre es Isabella Swan si no hablar AHORA –_gruñí mentalmente.

Mi hermano suspiró pero accedió a contarme todo desde el principio hasta el fin, mentalmente. La historia de nuestros padres, nuestros tíos los Cullen, nuestros tíos los Marson, nuestras primas, nuestro tío Johan… todo. Cuando terminó estuve a punto de caerme al suelo, pero sus brazos me sostuvieron y me depositaron con suavidad en la cama.

-Ness ¿estás bien? –preguntó preocupado.

-No, sí… no sé… déjame sola unos momentos, necesito digerir todo esto –pedí y el amablemente me cedió el espacio.

Al cabo de unos instantes salí a buscarle. Lo encontré al pie del bosque, sentado en una de las grandes rocas al pie del río que cruzaba el lugar.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté simplemente.

-¿Por qué, qué? –preguntó encogiéndose de hombros echándose a un lado para que pudiera sentarme junto a él-. Si te refieres a por qué no te lo conté… fácil, nunca preguntaste, además quería protegerte, eres mi hermanita, es mi trabajo –me dedico es adorable sonrisa tan suya-, otro de los motivos es porque, cuando vuelva mamá, todo volverá a ser como antes, nos iremos y seguiremos siendo la misma familia feliz de siempre, todos unidos, como una piña –sonrió.

-No está bien hermano –murmuré-, yo también adoro la pequeña familia que tenemos, pero ¿qué pasará cuando nosotros encontremos el amor? Es posible que, al ser medio humanos podamos tener hijos y querremos tener nuestra familia, alejarnos de nuestra madre, independizarnos… Nuestras primas decidieron no hacerlo, pero… porque se tienen que cuidar las unas a las otras pero nosotros… ¿qué pasará con mamá cuando "abandonemos el nido y echemos a volar"? –pregunté.

-Nunca lo había pensado –musitó.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un buen rato hasta que él habló para pedir disculpas. Después de pensarlo durante un rato, decidí que lo mejor era dejarlo estar, que nadie supiera nada, al menos, no por ahora, ya arreglaríamos todo cuando llegase mamá.

-Mamá… ¿cómo crees que reaccionará al verlos a ellos? –pregunté.

-Ni idea… -murmuró E.J.

-Así que "él" es nuestro padre… -murmuré y él asintió-. Te pareces mucho a él y no solo físicamente, tenéis la misma manía de pasaros la mano por el pelo y lo hacéis inconscientemente –reí y el gruñó-, pero aparte, ambos queréis a vuestra familia y tenéis un instinto de sobre-protección que es exasperante.

-Si eso fuera verdad él no hubiera dejado a mamá –gruñó.

-Sus motivos tendría.

**Edward POV**

Cuando llegué a casa supe que teníamos visita, dos nuevos aromas percibí nada más entrar por la puerta de casa. Intenté leer sus mentes, pero nada, era como si en realidad no hubiera nadie allí, pero sabía que, por el olor, sí que había alguien allí. No obstante leí las mentes de los demás y cogí parte de información de sus mentes.

Nuestros visitantes, Nessie y Fex venían de suiza, del clan Smith. Nunca había oído hablar de aquel clan o familia y me resultó extraño.

-Somos semi-vampiros –oí como una dulce y suave voz parecida a la de mi Bella, sí, lo más probable era que estuviese alucinando, explicar desde la mesa de reuniones de la cocina-, nuestras características son una mezcla entre humanos y vampiros, seres híbridos, un intermedio entre dos especies –continuó explicando mientras tanto yo me iba quedado más y más impresionado y la pregunta de cómo se formaban aquellos seres me rondaba por la cabeza-. Por nuestras venas corre sangre más caliente de lo normal, nuestros corazones laten un poco más rápido, nuestros ojos son herencia de nuestros padres y necesitamos respirar. Nuestra sangre, nuestro aroma, nuestra esencia es atrayente y deliciosa para los demás, pero no es apetitosa, es difícil de explicar… huele bien, pero no te atreverías a probarla. Somos fuertes, veloces, tenemos talentos desarrollados (poderes) y tenemos sed de sangre como cualquier otro vampiro, pero al parecer tenemos algo en común: somos vegetarianos –finalizó y puede adivinar la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mi madre era una humana y mi padre un vampiro – dijo una aterciopelada voz, un poco menos grave que la mía- y bueno, se _amaban_ –dijo con todo el sarcasmo impregnado en su voz- y a los dos meses nacimos nosotros –terminó de contar con voz monótona.

-Eso es imposible –dije yo a sus espaldas, los vampiros no podíamos tener hijos.

-Si eso fuera imposible nosotros no estaríamos aquí –me gruñó girándose él y la chica a su lado para verme.

Casi muero en aquel instante. Aquel chaval era bastante parecido a mí físicamente, con la diferencia del color de pelo que era como el de mi Bella -tal vez un poco más oscuro- y sus ojos… era mis ojos, solo que cuando aún era humano, hacía mucho que no veía unos ojos idénticos a los míos: verdes esmeraldas, _refulgentes y brillantes_ como solía decir mi madre. La chica a su lado hizo casi imposible que no me echase de nuevo a lamentarme y llorar –sin lágrimas- la muerte de mi amada Bella, o al menos cuando me vi reflejado en sus amplios, inocentes e infantiles ojos color chocolate, idénticos a los de mi Bella, ya que su pelo, largo y rizado caía en cascada –como el de mi Bella- hasta casi la cintura, mas el color era un extraño y familiar tono broncíneo, como el mío…

¿Por qué ambos me recordaban tanto a Bella?

Pasaron los días, Ness y Fex –como se hicieron llamar- se quedaron con nosotros, un día les oí discutir y decidí que era mejor dejarles solos, a pesar de la curiosidad que me carcomía de saber más sobre ellos, debido que ambos tenían una especie de escudo en su mente que no me permitía leerles la mente, y sabía que ellos lo hacían aposta, sobretodo por la mueca burlona de Fex, aquel chico me odiaba, lo sabía, pero no sabía el motivo…

-Mamá… ¿cómo crees que reaccionará al verlos a ellos? –le oí a Nessie preguntar en un murmullo mientras iba de vuelta a casa.

-Ni idea… -murmuró Fex.

-Así que "él" es nuestro padre… -murmuró y me quedé totalmente perdido ¿de qué hablaban? Fex debió de asentir ya que Nessie continuó hablando -: Te pareces mucho a él y no solo físicamente, tenéis la misma manía de pasaros la mano por el pelo y lo hacéis inconscientemente –rió y el gruñó como si le diese asco-, pero aparte, ambos queréis a vuestra familia y tenéis un instinto de sobre-protección que es exasperante.

Eso me recordó a lo que Bella decía sobre que yo era muy sobre-protector con ella.

-Si eso fuera verdad él no hubiera dejado a mamá –gruñó él.

-Sus motivos tendría –defendió Nessie.

Su madre… ¿quién sería la madre de Nessie y Fex? ¿Serían esos sus verdaderos nombres? Sabía que ocultaban muchas cosas, tan solo esperaba que todo saliese a la luz pronto, cuanto antes mejor. Y… la pregunta que más me rondaba por la cabeza ¿Quién sería su padre y por qué le odiaban tanto? ¿Los habría abandonado?

**

* * *

Otro capítulo largo… no tanto como el anterior, pero algo más largo de lo normal jijiji.**

**Adoro a esta Nessie. Como podéis comprobar, no sabía nada de la verdadera historia de sus padres… bueno, en realidad ni E.J. la sabe completamente… o no? K es exactamente lo que sabe nuestro querido E.J.?**

**Dios, no sabéis cuanto me reí al escribirlo, sobretodo la parte de Edward… me entraban ganas de gritarle "idiota no ves k son tus hijos ¿? ¿? ¿?" Urg!**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado,**

**De nuevo, lo siento por la tardanza, nos leemos el viernes, sin falta. **

**Besos,**

**Cris.**


	21. 20B:Regreso al infierno

_Había llegado la hora de dar la cara, no dejaría que los Vulturis pusieran sus sucias manos en mis hijos, nunca lo permitiría y si para evitarlo era necesario morir… moriría, por ellos, por mis hijos…_ (Bella, capítulo 13: Problemas)

**20B: Regresando al infierno**

Vi como E.J. arrastraba a su hermana, en contra de su voluntad, para ponerla a salvo. Ese era mi pequeño, mi niño, tan valiente y obediente, con aquel instinto sobre-protector… tan idéntico a su estúpido padre.

-Es la hora, ya están aquí –dijo Joham.

-Lo van a quemar todo –dijo Sherise temblando de miedo.

-No, no lo harán –dijo su padre-. No, si somos capaces de impedírselo.

-Sherise, ve a por la manguera. Adara, rompe las cañerías, inunda toda la casa. Ebony, ayuda a Adara. Y tú, Isabelle… tú vendrás con nosotros –ordené a cada una, cogiendo a Isabelle por el brazo, fuertemente.

Joham y yo salimos fuera de la casa, con Isabelle arrastras. Joham agarró fuertemente su brazo y la empujó fuera. Nunca pensé que fueran demasiados pero quedé sorprendida al ver las tres filas de capas negras que había a unos diez metros de nosotros.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… -dijo una grave voz con un deje burlesco-. Pero si es nuestro querido Joham…cuanto tiempo –una figura salió de entre las filas junto a una hermosa mujer que no dejaba de tocarle el hombro. Avanzó un par de pasos quedando a medio camino.

-Aro –dijo Joham como si nada.

-Y por lo que veo… -me miró de arriba a bajo detenidamente. No me dejé intimidar y no aparté mi mirada de la suya-. Vienes muy bien acompañado ¿Cómo van tus experimentos? No, mejor déjame decirte algo que he descubierto recientemente: tus hijas, las semi-vampiro, son peligrosas, querido amigo… ¿qué puedo hacer? Sabes que hemos de cumplir la ley, no podemos hacer la vista gorda si no… todo el mundo se convertiría en un caos…

-Las chicas no son peligrosas –dije yo-, los semi-vampiro son una raza híbrida, mitad humano mitad vampiro, no son peligrosos. Las chicas son inofensivas, al menos todas menos ella –señalé a Isabelle-, las demás ya fueron transformadas hace tiempo.

El que respondía como al nombre de Aro, me volvió a mirar. No se esperaba de mi que diese la cara o que, al menos, pronunciase alguna palabra, lo percibí en su mirada.

-Puedo saber con quién tengo el placer de hablar –preguntó.

Lo miré vacilante, sin saber lo que le debía responder. Fue entonces cuando las palabras fueron expulsadas solas de mi boca, sin que yo tuviese oportunidad alguna de retenerlas, y sonaron tan bien…

-Isabella Cullen –dije desafiante y sonreí levemente al notar su nerviosismo.

-Cullen… ¿Tienes algo que ver con Carlisle o con su familia?

Mi sonrisa creció enormemente.

-Tengo tanto que ver con ellos que ni siquiera te lo imaginarías –dije misteriosamente.

-No te creo –entrecerró los ojos.

-A ya tú, pero que no creo que a Carlisle le agrade que ayas puesto en peligro la vida de sus nietos –dije como si nada mientras me encogía levemente de hombros.

-¿Nietos? –cuestionó-. No puede ser, aparentas ser convertida hace unos cuarenta años, con tan solo… ¿veinte años?

-Mi madre siempre decía que parecía haber nacido con cuarenta años y que a medida que pasaba cada uno parecía que pasaban cinco –reí.

-¿Fuiste una semi-vampira? –preguntó extrañado.

-No, fui una humana…

-Aro, no te entretengas, por favor, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer –dijo un hombre de rubios cabellos que comenzó a acercarse a él.

-Está bien –suspiró Aro, podía percibir la curiosidad en su voz-. Jane, querida… -llamó.

Al instante una pequeña joven, delgada, algo más bajita que Alice, de cabellos dorados y rostro infantil, apareció a su lado.

-Amo –dijo inexpresiva.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer –dijo el chico de rubios cabellos.

Los ojos de la niña se clavaron en los míos, podía percibir todo su odio. Sus ojos me fulminaban ¿Debería sentir algo? Se la notaba cabreada, concentrada… Lo único que sentía eran unas suaves cosquillas golpear mi escudo mental, aquel que hacía años que no expandía. Entonces lo comprendí, ella era el cosquilleo que sentía, aquel cosquilles para mi pero… ¿Qué sería para Joham o para las chicas? Rápidamente expandí mi escudo, como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y dejé que una amplia sonrisa se expandiera por mi rostro.

-Jane –dijo Aro.

-No… no puedo –dijo Jane con voz temblorosa-, es ella –gritó-, no me deja, no puedo.

-Déjame ayudarte, hermana –dijo la suave voz de un chico idéntico a ella pero con el cabello oscuro.

No pude evitar reírme.

-He de admitir que el no usar el escudo hace que vuestros ataques se conviertan en simples cosquillas –me encogí de hombros.

-¿Cosquillas? –expresó Aro con palabras, el pensamiento que seguramente cruzó por la mente de todos en aquellos momentos.

-Sí –dije encogiéndome de hombros-. Bueno, y ahora, hablemos. Las chicas no tienen la culpa y mucho menos mis hijos, a sido Isabelle quien se a descontrolado y matado a cientos de personas es a ella a quien debéis castigar, no a nosotros.

Mire a Joham, sabía que le dolía la pérdida de una de sus hijas, a pesar de ser la que peor se comportaba, la rebelde… Isabelle. Pero sabía que debía de escoger entre ella y todos –Adara, Ebony, Sherise, él mismo incluso yo y mis hijos- sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, tenía que mantener la cabeza fría y a un lado los sentimientos.

-Isabelle –la voz de Joham era dura, grave y sin expresión alguna- ¿Tienes algo que decir?

-No –susurró mientras se soltaba de su padre y se alejaba hacía los Vulturis. Un par de hombres se acercó a ella y, antes de que todo acabara ardiendo en el fuego de los Vulturis, ella gritó-: Sí, que ella es una estúpida vampira, ha sido repudiada por los Cullen y sus hijos… son asesinos, mataron junto a mi y su madre se lo permitió –y la cerilla tocó su piel, gritó y después todos se giraron.

-¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó Aro.

-¡No! Es todo mentira –grité escandalizada.

-Félix, Demetri: buscadlos. Saúl: mátala, a ella y a todos –ordenó.

-¡No! –grité antes de que la lucha comenzara entre yo y Saúl-. Chicas huir, llevaros a vuestro padre, no os preocupéis por mí.

Saúl era hábil, pero no lo suficiente, rápido pero no lo suficiente. El no era letal, yo sí. Fue fácil matarlo y quemarlo. Eché a correr, debía detener a Demetri y Félix.

-Hasta pronto Isabella –oí gritar a Aro-, vayas donde vayas te encontraremos. Nadie escapa con vida de los Vulturis.

Corrí por el bosque y encontré la esencia de mis hijos y una que instantáneamente reconocí como la de los Vulturi, Félix y Demetri. Eran rápidos, no se lo podía negar, pero yo tenía mucho a mi favor, conocía el bosque y sabía moverme por entre los árboles incluso más deprisa que por tierra. No tarde mucho en encontrarme con uno de ellos. Caí sobre él sin importarme nada, debía matarlo, tenía que matarlo, por mis hijos, por E.J. y Nessie, por ellos… por ellos mataría a todos los Vulturi si fuese necesario. LE agarré por la espalda, lo estampé contra un árbol y me subí a su espalda, lo agarré fuertemente con mis piernas, mientras mis manos iban a su cabeza.

-Tus últimas palabras –concedí.

-Ojala veas morir a tus insignificantes hijos bajo las manos de Félix –dijo, gruñí y le arranqué la cabeza. La lancé lejos, me bajé de su cuerpo inerte y comencé a patearlo hasta destrozarlo, dejé caer sobre su cuerpo una cerilla encendida y me largué de allí.

Me detuve y olfateé el aire en busca de Félix. ¡Mierda! ¡No lo percibía! Me concentré y caminé hasta que finalmente encontré un tenue olor que me recordó al de Nessie. Pensé lo peor y rápidamente lo seguí con cuidado de no perder mi rastro.

-Vaya, vaya –dijo aquella voz.

Me giré y di la cara, no era una cobarde.

-Félix –le sonreí coquetamente centrándome toda mi atención en él y en mi deseó de que se largara y volviese donde los Vulturi.

-Isabella –dijo mirándome como hipnotizado.

-Félix… no me hagas esto, por favor –dije con voz apenada, triste y desesperada.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Pídeme lo que sea y lo haré por ti –dijo sin separa sus ojos de los mío.

-Félix, vuelve con los Vulturi y diles que perdiste el rastro de mis hijos y de mi. No quiero volver a verte cerca de mí o mis hijos ¿entendido? –ordené.

Él tan solo asintió y, sin decir nada más, echó a correr. Suspiré aliviada y emocionada ¡Mis hijos estarían bien! Y yo… ¿Tenía un nuevo poder? _Coacción_ esa palabra me vino a la mente, pero dejé de pensar en eso ya que cuando ordenaba cosas apenas nadie me hacía caso. Tal vez era porque tenía que estar centrada… Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro y me dirigí al pequeño refugio que teníamos no muy lejos de casa, solo por si las moscas.

Una vez allí cogí una de las dos mochilas de ropa –guardábamos para todos, pero lo más seguro era que los demás ya hubiesen pasado por allí-, pasaportes y documentación, una bolsa de sangre y me cambié de ropa antes de irme, la tenía hecha un desastre aunque, bueno ¿Qué puedes esperar después de haberte cargado a dos vampiros?

Una vez cambiada y aseada, cogí todo y salí de allí con mucho cuidado. Había manipulado la mente de Demetri, pero eso no me aseguraba que se hubiera pasado el efecto así como así, ni que los demás le hubieran creído lo que significaba que posiblemente estuviera buscándome.

Bien, me dije, y ahora… ¿qué hago?

Entonces la idea llegó a mi cabeza como una bala ¡Premio! Haría un rodeo, correría a máxima velocidad pasando por diferente ciudades, haría que perdieran mi rastro, dejaría pistas falsas, les confundiría y, finalmente, volvería mi infierno personal: Forks.

Francia… la Torre Eiffel, Paris Fashion Week, Massalia (Marsella), Pont du Gard en Nimes, las catedrales de Chartres, Amiens, Notre Dame y Estrasburgo, Castillo de Blois, Palacio de Fontainebleau o el Palacio del Louvre.

Luego seguí con España… Monasterio y Real Sitio de El Escorial, La Puerta del Sol, La Plaza Mayor, El Parque del Retiro, El Parque Juan Carlos I, La Alhambra, Torre de Hércules, La Sagrada Familia, El Palmeral de Elche, El Camino de Santiago… y cientos de sitios más cuyos recuerdos me obligaron a comprar una tercera mochila de viaje.

Finalmente cogí un vuelo a Reino Unido, visité Londres, Manchester, Edimburgo, Dublín, Gales… y finalmente, con cinco maletas de viaje y pagando exceso de equipaje, cogí un vuelo a Estados Unidos.

Aterricé en Seattle y desde allí corrí por entre los bosques hasta llegar al que alguna vez fue mi hogar…

**Antes de nada: lo siento, me puse malita pero ya estoy bien.**

**Ya tenemos 120 review, me alegro por ello :D muchas gracias a todas las que se molestan en dejarme uno.**

**Bueno, bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, el próximo... bueno, ya lo veréis jajaja**

**PARA LAS QUE LEEN "SISTERS' PLEDGE", PLIS NO ME MATEÍS, YA MISMO ME PONGO A ESCRIBIR EL CAPÍTULO**

**Un beso a todos,**

**Cris.**


End file.
